The goddess of soccer
by LeNaegino
Summary: Ela tinha o mundo nas mãos. Mas de repente a vida lhe pareceu efêmera. E ela mudou o mundo. Cap final online!
1. Um encontro especial

**Goddess of the soccer**

Capítulo 1: Um encontro especial

- Droga! Ele não devia ter falado daquele jeito comigo! - resmungou uma garota que caminhava pelo campo de treino do Grawlbald, time alemão, chutando algumas pedras pelo caminho. O campo de treino era dividido em um campo para o time feminino e outro para o masculino. Ela se encontrava numa estrada de terra existente entre eles. Não era muita alta e sua pele era alva, seus olhos verdes esmeraldados e os cabelos ruivos alaranjados e ondulados.

Ao olhar na direção do campo de treino masculino, sua atenção se prendeu num grupo de jogadores reunidos que chutavam insistentemente várias bolas em direção ao gol,onde um rapaz com feições nipônicas, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela - 18 anos - defendia arduamente. Ela se sentiu atraída pela cena e não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Encostou o rosto na grade, curiosa.

_Eu não o conheço... Quem é ele? Ele é... Um jogador muito bom! E também é bonito_, ela constatou, as bochechas levemente coradas.

- Eu já falei! - ele disse aos jogadores após ter defendia mais uma sessão de chutes e soltou a última bola que tinha defendido dos braços - Eu não vim de tão longe por nada! É só isso que vocês têm? - os outros jogadores não falaram nada, um murmúrio percorreu o grupo e ela, que permanecia olhando de longe, sorriu diante da bravura dele.

_- S_aiam da frente. - um jovem alto e loiro disse friamente enquanto se aproximava. Os outros jogadores abriram caminho para ele como se ele fosse alguém muito importante.

_Karl..._, ela pensou ao olhar os dois lá embaixo. _Vamos ver se o novato é tão bom quanto parece..._

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou pousando o pé direito sobre uma das bolas que rolava por ali

- Genzo... Genzo Wakabaiashi. - ele respondeu com dificuldade devido ao esforço que fizera. Ele não queria demonstrar, mas aquilo o deixara mais cansado do que imaginara ficar. Os jogadores do Grawlbald eram mesmo muito bons.

_Então esse é o nome dele... Wakabaishi..._, ela repetiu para si mesma.

- Muito prazer, Wakabaiashi. Meu nome é Karl Heinz Schneider. - ele disse cordialmente - Sou o capitão deste time. Hoje é o seu primeiro dia de treino?

- É sim, senhor.

- Você defendeu todos os chutes, parabéns. Gostaria de testá-lo, se importa?

- Não. Vá em frente! - Genzo disse empurrando as mangas do agasalho que vestia para a altura dos cotovelos

Karl chutou a bola com uma velocidade incrível e, para a surpresa de todos os presentes, Genzo defendeu o chute. Todos estavam surpresos.

- Vamos ver se defende de novo!

Karl chutou a bola com mais força e ela passou direto por Genzo, entrando no gol. Genzo permaneceu paralisado surpreso com a potência da bola. Então Karl não usara toda a sua força no primeiro chute.

- Ninguém nunca defendeu o chute Relâmpago, você deveria ter ficado feliz por tê-lo feito ao menos uma vez. Você é bom, Wakabaiashi, mas precisa treinar um pouquinho mais. Talvez daqui a alguns anos você se torne o goleiro principal do time, afinal, - ele deu às costas a todos e caminha na direção oposta - você tem potencial. Estarei esperando por esse dia!

- Pode esperar! - Genzo gritou não se deixando intimidar por Karl que continuou andando, sem dar importância a ele. A maior parte dos jogadores o seguiu e já se encontravam bem afastados do local quando três se aproximaram de Genzo.

- Ei, japonês! - um dos jogadores chamou - Ele não é para você! Ele é bom demais para competir com alguém como você. - ele disse chutando-o. Genzo, que já estava exausto, caiu no chão abraçado à barriga.

_O que... O que estão fazendo?! Do jeito que o estão chutando, ele pode até morrer... Não vou permitir isso._

- Põe isso na cabeça, cara, ele é Karl Heinz Schneider, o melhor jogador alemão e futuro capitão do time alemão! Você não pode simplesmente querer jogar com ele! - disse outro jogador, repetindo o gesto do amigo e logo todos os três estavam chutando Genzo que não tinha mais forças para revidar.

- Ei, parem! - a garota gritou enquanto corria em direção ao gol. Ela passou por Karl e o grupo maior, que não haviam ouvido o que estava acontecendo, e este se espantou com a presença dela ali.

- Maya? - ele chamou e ao ver para onde ela estava indo foi atrás dela

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! - ela gritou para os três que estavam agredindo Genzo e eles se afastaram do japonês caído no chão.

- Senhorita Maya... Nós não... - um deles tentou dizer

- Vão embora daqui. - Karl disse ao se aproximar deles e os três saíram correndo do local. - Maya, o que pretende fazer?

Maya se ajoelhou ao lado de Genzo e tocou a face dele carinhosamente. Sorriu para ele e o puxou para o seu colo.

- Não se preocupe com eles, são uns idiotas. Eu vou falar com o treinador e ter certeza de que eles serão punidos, pode ter certeza.

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou com dificuldade

- Maya. Eu jogo no time feminino daqui, sou a capitã de lá.

- Maya? Ah, eu ouvi falar de você... Você não é aquela ex-cantora que começou a jogar futebol? A Deusa do futebol...? - ele tentou perguntar, mas estava cansado demais e então adormeceu no colo de Maya que apenas sorria feliz por ele estar bem

- Por que o ajudou, Maya? - Karl perguntou

- Ora, amor, eu é que pergunto o porquê de você não tê-lo ajudado.

- Eu não ouvi.

- Sabe, eu acredito sinceramente que um dia ele será o melhor goleiro do mundo. E eu não vou querer jogar contra ele nesse dia... - ela disse sorrindo travessa para o namorado

- A melhor jogadora do mundo, irmã do Rivaul, está com medo de um japonês? Você não parece a capitã da seleção brasileira que estreou tão bravamente na última copa... Parecia tão imponente.

- Pare de enumerar meus títulos. Você sabe que não gosto de comparações com o meu irmão. Tudo parece ter que ter alguma ligação com ele. As pessoas olham pra mim e já dizem "olha, é a irmã do Rivaul, o águia do Catalunã... Ela provavelmente tem o mesmo talento dele e do pai". Já estou cansada disso! - ela disse irritada

- Talvez nós devêssemos levá-lo para um outro lugar. - Karl sugeriu

- A minha casa fica perto daqui, é mais rápido. Por favor, me ajude a levantá-lo. - ela pediu e Karl se aproximou dos dois e passou um dos braços de Genzo pelos ombros, Maya ficou ao lado dele amparando Genzo para que este não caísse.

- O meu carro está no estacionamento, acha melhor ir até lá? - ele perguntou

- Não, não, vamos no meu. - ela disse pegando o celular no bolso do moletom e pedindo ao motorista que fosse até a entrada do local. - Meu motorista já está vindo.

Alguns minutos depois a limusine chegou e os dois entraram, colocando Genzo deitado num dos largos bancos. O carro seguiu devagar até uma rua muito bonita e movimentada e logo depois entrou no estacionamento de um prédio muito luxuoso. O motorista desceu e abriu a porta de atrás e ajudou Karl a tirar Genzo de lá e a levá-lo até o elevador do prédio.

Ao adentrarem na cobertura onde Maya morava, ela pediu:

- Coloque-o deitado no sofá.

- Maya. - Karl chamou. Maya estava distraída fechando a porta e se virou sorrindo para ele. - O que você estava fazendo no campo àquela hora? Hoje você não estava de folga?

- Eu tinha ido falar com o meu pai sobre o jogo da semana que vem. Ele diz que eu preciso de férias, acredita? E ainda fala como se eu fosse uma garotinha mimada!

- Ele se preocupa com você - Karl disse com afeto e depois virou seu rosto para Genzo deitado no sofá - Por que você acha que ele veio de tão longe para cá?

- Daqui a três anos haverá a copa de Juniores. Talvez tenha vindo para se preparar para ela. - ela cochichou a resposta com medo de acordá-lo - Você vai participar, não vai?

- Vou sim. Mas tenho que lhe dizer: fiquei surpreso quando olhei a lista dos jogadores que iriam participar e não vi o seu nome nela.

- O Brasil não vai participar desta copa, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Como...? - ele perguntou irônico

- Como cuidar de um japonês ferido. Não acha que é uma boa idéia? - ela respondeu no mesmo tom irônico dele tocando com o dedo indicador o nariz dele num gesto brincalhão. Depois foi até o banheiro e pegou uma caixa de primeiros socorros, o que Karl achou exagerado, e cuidou de Genzo.

Ela ponderou que gostaria de conversar com ele e saber mais sobre ele, mas decidiu que deveria estar cansado e o deixou dormindo ali mesmo. Foi até seu quarto e pegou um cobertor azul e o colocou sobre o corpo e Genzo com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

-Eu tenho que ir pra casa. - Karl disse se levantando do sofá. - Nos vemos depois. - ele disse se aproximando e beijando-a na boca.

- Amo você, Maya. - ele disse sorrindo e ela retribuiu o sorriso e tocou os lábios dele aos seus rapidamente

Maya acompanhou Karl até a porta e após trancar a porta do apartamento, voltou sua atenção para Genzo.

_O dia hoje foi bem cansativo... Mas valeu a pena_, ela decidiu olhando para o rosto tranqüilo de Genzo.

- Conversaremos amanhã, Genzo, com certeza. - ela disse se aproximando dele e depositando um beijo em sua testa. - Durma com os anjos.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo**


	2. Treinamento especial

**Goddess of the soccer**

Capítulo 2: Treinamento especial

Genzo abriu os olhos devagar e levou o braço direito à altura da testa, tentando evitar a luz solar que entrava pelo vidro da varanda do luxuoso apartamento. Olhou à sua volta ainda sem levantar do sofá que estava deitado. O apartamento era muito bem decorado. A sala, onde estava, tinha dois ambientes e ele estava deitado num sofá grande de couro, preto com duas poltronas na frente deste e uma lareira atrás destas. Do outro lado da sala, próximo à porta, havia uma mesa de oito cadeiras, de madeira escura. Levantou-se mecanicamente e foi até a varanda. Abriu a porta de correr e debruçou-se sobre o corrimão, olhando para baixo. Ficou um bom tempo lá.

- Afinal, onde eu estou? – ele sussurrou ao observar as pessoas que caminhavam lá embaixo, porém uma voz feminina o despertou de seu transe.

- Já acordou? – perguntou Maya, encostada na porta de vidro, com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Vestia um roupão de seda, com rendas na barra, branco, por cima da camisola da mesma cor e tecido que ia até os joelhos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos em desalinho. Ele se virou para ver a dona da voz doce e se impressionou com sua beleza. – Ainda se lembra de mim? – Genzo balançou a cabeça negativamente e o sorriso dela desapareceu do rosto mostrando tristeza, mas sem abandonar o tom brincalhão ela tornou a dizer – Meu nome é Maya Lopez e eu jogo no time feminino do Grawlbald. Nós nos encontramos ontem, lembra?

- Ah, sim, claro. Desculpe. – ele disse batendo de leve com a mão na testa. Ela achou o gesto engraçado e sorriu para ele.

- Vamos tomar café? – perguntou gentilmente – A empregada acabou de colocar a mesa.

- Claro. – respondeu passando a mão pela barriga e lembrando que estava com fome

Os dois seguiram para a sala onde uma mesa farta havia sido posta.

- Ela... É bem silenciosa, não? Estava tão distraído olhando as pessoas lá embaixo que nem a ouvi colocando a mesa. – Genzo disse rindo. Maya riu descontraídamente junto com ele e os dois se sentaram à mesa e começaram a tomar café, enquanto conversavam.

- Tem muito tempo que você joga no Grawlbald? – ele

- Não muito. Estou lá há apenas dois anos. Foi quando eu parei de cantar e pedi pro meu pai me treinar.

- Seu pai também joga futebol?

- Não mais, ele costumava jogar e foi até um dos melhores jogadores do Brasil, mas devido a um acidente atualmente ele é apenas o treinador do Grawlbald.

- Deve ser bom treinar num time cujo pai é o treinador.

- Nem tanto. – disse, simplesmente, e tomou mais um gole de seu chá. Segurou a xícara com as duas mãos próxima ao rosto e perguntou: E você, há quanto tempo veio para cá?

- Dois dias.

- Por que escolheu logo a Alemanha?

- Porque a Alemanha tem os melhores goleiros do mundo e é isso que eu quero ser. – ele disse, os olhos brilhando de determinação.

- Você é ambicioso... Isso é muito bom. Gostaria de treinar comigo, Genzo?

- Com certeza. – ele respondeu, o rosto se iluminando num sorriso e Maya riu novamente

- Quando acabarmos de tomar café, podemos ir até o campo de treino do Grawlbald. Não deve ter ninguém por lá, mesmo...

**Campo de treino do Grawlbald – 10h**

A limusine encostou próxima a calçada e os dois jovens desceram. Ambos estavam vestidos com o moletom do Grawlbald. Os jornalistas que estavam de olho nos jogadores treinando, começaram a tirar fotos dos dois. O _flash_ da câmera fez o rapaz levar a mão ao rosto, porém a jovem, acostumada àquilo, apenas sorriu para os fotógrafos.

- Bom dia. – ela cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso nos lábios

- Bom dia, senhorita Maya. – respondeu um jornalista. – Pretende jogar amanhã, no sábado?

- Oh, claro. – ela disse sorrindo, como sempre.

- Quem é este rapaz, senhorita?

- Ah, este é Genzo Wakabaiashi. Ele foi contratado pelo Grawlbald para a próxima temporada. Vai treinar comigo. – disse gentilmente e depois os dois foram andando em direção ao campo passando pelos repórteres – Agora, se não se importam, precisamos treinar.

- Por que todos te tratam com tanto respeito? – Genzo perguntou ao ver que tinham se distanciado dos repórteres – Eles a chamam de "senhorita"...

- É porque eu os trato bem. E... Ainda tem o lance do meu irmão...

- Como é ser a irmã do águia do Catalunã? – ele perguntou brincando quando os dois chegaram ao campo de grama sintética

- É péssimo. Todos ficam fazendo comparações, estão sempre perguntando por ele... Isso enche o saco. – ela bufou ao tirar sua mochila das costas e colocou-a num banco, ao lado do campo onde um grupo de jogadores se divertia com uma bola.

Maya colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para o campo de treinamento, irritada.

- E eu achei que não ia ter ninguém treinando hoje... Ninguém costuma treinar a essa hora do dia. Parece que fizeram de propósito.

- Você é um pouco mimada, não é? – perguntou Genzo sorrindo para ela. Maya olhou para ele, boquiaberta.

- Como disse...? – ela perguntou incrédula com a franqueza dele. Ninguém nunca tivera coragem de dizer isso a ela.

- Bem, você tem várias empregadas, motorista particular e reclamou quando viu que o campo não seria só seu, ou seja, você não sabe dividir nada... E ainda por cima é milionária.

- Ah, essa última parte não tem nada a ver... E... Tudo bem, eu concordo, eu sou mimada. Mas é que eu e meu irmão fomos criados pelo nosso mordomo e ele sempre fez tudo o que nós queríamos.

- Mas o seu irmão não é mimado, é?

- O Rivaul é muito diferente de mim, todos comentam sobre isso. Principalmente na aparência: eu sou ruiva e ele é negro. A minha mãe é ruiva como eu, e o meu pai é negro, como o Rivaul. Por isso somos tão diferentes fisicamente. – ela completou, sorrindo, ao ver que ele não entendera o que ela dissera.

- Entendi. – ele disse e sorriu mais uma vez

- Vamos treinar, então.

Os dois fizeram um pequeno aquecimento e depois foram até o campo, mais especificamente até o gol. Maya segurava uma bola em suas mãos e Genzo ajeitava sua luva no interior do gol.

- Vou te mostrar o meu chute principal. Ele é bem difícil de ser defendido, por isso não se sinta frustrado caso não conseguir pará-lo, ok? – ela posicionou a bola no chão e se preparou para chutar. Ele acenou a cabeça para ela indicando que estava pronto. Maya levou a perna direita para trás, de modo que o pé ficasse acima de sua cabeça. Quando chutou, a bola subiu e depois desceu, fazendo uma curva. Genzo ficou perplexo ao ouvir o som da bola batendo contra a rede do gol. Ele nem conseguira acompanhar o trajeto dela com os olhos!

- Eu chamo isso de "chute de trivela". Vamos treinar um pouco mais, talvez você consiga acertar agora.

Os dois ficaram mais algumas horas treinando, porém eles não perceberam que já estava tarde. Já havia anoitecido e nenhum deles se deu conta que deveria ir embora.

- Maya. – Karl chamou e ela se virou para olhá-lo – Eu e o Kaltz vamos sair hoje à noite, você gostaria de vir conosco?

- Claro. – ela respondeu exausta e com dificuldade para falar. – Você gostaria de vir conosco, Genzo?

- Vocês têm certeza de que não seria nenhum problema? – perguntou dirigindo-se a Karl

- Claro que não, Wakabaiashi, será uma honra tê-lo conosco. – ele respondeu sorrindo e Genzo fez o mesmo

- Então vamos marcar um local para nos encontrarmos. – sugeriu um jogador baixinho que havia acabado de chegar e se chamava Kaltz.

- Eu posso passar na casa de vocês e então vamos todos juntos. – Maya disse acenando para Kaltz.

- Onde você está hospedado, Wakabaiashi?

- Num hotel próximo ao apartamento da Maya.

- Então, Maya, você leva o Wakabaiashi e nós nos encontramos naquela boate de sempre, ok? – perguntou Karl e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Karl se aproximou dela e a beijou demoradamente. Genzo sentiu suas bochechas corarem e, por algum motivo que ele ainda desconhecia, sentiu raiva de Karl.

**Fim do segundo capítulo**


	3. A deusa do futebol

Corpos balançando ao som de música e acompanhando seu ritmo, as luzes coloridas que ofuscavam no local, tudo aquilo o incomodava. Porém, o que mais o incomodava era ver _aquela_ garota balançando seu corpo no ritmo da música de forma sensual.

Os longos cabelos ruivos balançavam conforme ela virava o rosto e seu vestido vermelho, curto, acompanhava o trajeto do corpo e estava começando neste devido ao suor. Repreendeu-se mentalmente ao pegar-se olhando para as pernas bem torneadas dela.

- Eu... Eu... Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para beber! - ele disse gaguejando e foi até o bar da boate. Passou as costas das mãos pelo rosto suado, aliviado por ter saído de lá, e pediu ao _barman_ um copo de água.

_Por quê? Por que só ela faz com que eu me sinta assim? Eu só a conheço há um dia, mas..., e_le começou a pensar, mas novamente a imagem dela dançando veio à sua mente. Bebeu o copo d'água e pousou-o novamente sobre o balcão. _As garotas do Japão não me atraem quanto ela. Essa é a beleza brasileira da qual todos falam? Ou será que...?_

_- _O que houve com você? Se não gostava de dançar, era só falar que nós poderíamos ir a outro lugar. - Maya disse pousando suas mãos no ombro dele enquanto se aproximava sorrindo da forma travessa de sempre.

- Não é isso. - ele disse virando para seu lado para olhá-la, mas logo teve que desviar o olhar porque seus olhos verdes esmeraldados, tão obstinados, poderiam fazê-lo perder a consciência de seu corpo por algum momento e cometer alguma loucura. Bebeu o último gole do copo e a garota sorriu para ele.

- Não precisa mentir para mim. - ela disse e por um momento ele achou que ela tivesse descoberto. Mas, se fosse isso, o que faria? - Você não sabe dançar, não é? - ela perguntou ainda sorrindo, ele não respondeu - Venha comigo, Wakabaiashi, vou ensiná-lo a dançar.

Ela o puxou carinhosamente pela mão, mas de uma forma tão segura e autoritária que ele não desobedeceu. Ainda segurando a mão dele, ela parou de frente para ele e começou a mexer seu corpo no ritmo da música. Ele ficou parado, estático, não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e agradeceu mentalmente por estar escuro no local. Ela aproximou-se dele devagar e encostou as costas no abdômen dele, ainda se movendo conforme a música eletrônica que tocava na boate. Puxou a outra mão dele e colocou os braços fortes dele envolta de sua cintura. Genzo sentiu que havia ficado mais vermelho do que antes e o rosto ficar ainda mais quente.

_Ela está brincando comigo?,_ essa era a única razão na qual ele podia pensar para ela estar agindo daquela forma com ele

Maya se afastou dele por um momento e o olhou nos olhos. Ele pôde ver frustração nos olhos dela.

- Você não quer mesmo dançar, não é? - ela perguntou fazendo beicinho

- Talvez seja melhor eu ficar na mesa com o Karl e o Kaltz. - ele disse olhando na direção em que os dois estavam.

- Como desejar, Wakabaiashi. - ela disse dando um longo suspiro e depois seguiu para o meio da pista, abrindo caminho entre a multidão.

Genzo a olhou uma última vez e depois foi até a mesa onde os outros dois que os acompanharam estavam sentados. Os dois o olharam sorrindo de forma brincalhona.

- O que foi, Wakabaiashi? Não gosta de dançar? - Karl perguntou em tom debochado - Ou a companhia não lhe agrada?

Genzo sentiu-se pequeno diante do comentário de Karl, mas decidiu ignorar o que ele dissera e sentou-se ao lado de Kaltz.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - Kaltz perguntou gentilmente

- Não, obrigado. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom gentil e depois se dirigiu a Karl, sério: Não é que eu não goste de dançar, nem que eu não goste da companhia, eu apenas não gosto desse tipo de música. É muito ruidoso e rápido e eu prefiro músicas lentas e que eu possa dançar junto de alguma garota que eu goste. Não que eu goste de alguém. - ele completou rapidamente com medo de que algum deles suspeitasse que ele tivesse uma queda por Maya.

- Oh, você é romântico... – disse Kaltz no mesmo tom brincalhão de sempre – Esse tipo de música se chama_ funk_.

_- Funk_? - ele perguntou achando que não tinha entendido

- É um tipo de música muito popular no Brasil. Em geral, são músicas com letras obscenas. – explicou Karl com desdém – Não sei como a Maya pode gostar de algo assim.

- Não sabe mesmo, Karl? - Kaltz disse debochado - Dou a você 2 razões para ela gostar de funk. Primeira razão: provocar o pai e o irmão; segunda razão: provocar as pessoas em geral.

- Provocar as pessoas? – Genzo perguntou não entendendo o que o outro dissera

- Wakabaiashi, você a acha uma mulher atraente? - Kaltz perguntou parecendo irritado com a velocidade com que Genzo levava para entender as coisas que ele dizia

- Hã... s-sim... – respondeu gaguejando e sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Olhou rapidamente para Karl que riu dele.

- É por isso que ela gosta de funk. Ela sabe o quanto é linda e o quanto é desejada e gosta de brincar com os homens.

_Brincar... Então era isso... Ela só estava me testando... ela não me am..._, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Maya que chegara à mesa onde eles estavam. Ele ficou feliz por ela ter chegado bem naquela hora, antes que Karl ou Kaltz dissessem mais alguma coisa.

- Rapazes... – ela começou a dizer, ofegante, e parou para colocar uma mecha de seu cabelo, que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos, atrás da orelha. – Vocês vão vir dançar ou não? – Kaltz gargalhou ao ouvir a pergunta como se a resposta fosse óbvia e Maya franziu o cenho em sinal de reprovação. Revirou os olhos, cansada, e perguntou mais uma vez: Rapazes, com exceção do Kaltz, vocês pretendem vir dançar, ainda esta noite? – Karl deu um longo suspiro e Genzo a olhou inocente – Karl, por favor... Venha dançar comigo...

Karl deu um longo suspiro e abriu a boca para recusar o convite, mas ela abriu a boca abismada e ele não resistiu ao modo sedutor com que ela pedira e levantou-se para ir dançar com ela. Maya juntou as mãos e deu um pequeno salto, animada.

Ao ver que eles haviam ido embora, Genzo perguntou:

- Kaltz, você disse que a Maya gostava de provocar o pai e o irmão, por quê? – Kaltz olhou para o copo em sua mão e depois para Genzo, seu olhar não expressava nenhuma emoção além de cansaço.

- O pai dela saiu de casa quando ela tinha 6 anos para vir para a Alemanha. Alguns meses depois a mãe dela foi para a França treinar algumas patinadoras de lá.

- Patinação no gelo? – perguntou entusiasmado. No Japão era comum as pessoas visitarem pistas de patinação no gelo. Ele não tinha o costume de fazer isso sempre, mas sempre que podia ia até um ringue de patinação no gelo.

- Isso. A mãe dela foi uma das melhores patinadoras do mundo, mas se aposentou quando ficou grávida do Rivaul e quando Maya completou cinco anos começou a treiná-la. Aos 13 anos, a garota já era profissional e ganhou o campeonato mundial.

- Eu ouvi falar nisso. Ela foi a campeã mundial até os 15 anos, quando desistiu da patinação e se juntou a uma banda. Ela ficou muito famosa no Japão. Lembro que todos os meus amigos compravam _CDS_ e outros objetos que tivesse o nome Maya Lopez. – Kaltz riu mais uma vez e Genzo fez o mesmo

- A Maya viveu alguns meses na França com a mãe dela, mas depois voltou ao Brasil e foi criada pelo mordomo da família. Quando ela completou 14 anos Rivaul foi para a Espanha, jogar pelo Catalunã e ela parou de cantar alguns meses depois porque viu que a única forma de unir a família novamente era através do futebol. – ele desviou sua atenção de Genzo e passou a contemplar Maya com uma expressão triste no rosto. – Ela se sacrificou por todos. Sacrificou todos os seus sonhos por eles, mas ninguém nunca se importou.

- Ela gosta muito de dançar, não é? – perguntou Genzo tentando mudar de assunto. Não se sentia bem ouvindo Kaltz falar sobre as frustrações de Maya.

- Sim, essa é a paixão dela. Mas ela fica muito mais bonita dançando sobre o gelo, parece um anjo. – o alemão suspirou profundamente e tornou a olhar Genzo – Wakabaiashi, o Karl me falou que você é um bom goleiro, é verdade?

- Ele falou isso? – perguntou incrédulo e Kaltz fez que sim com a cabeça – Achei que ele não gostasse de mim. – o outro homem gargalhou mais uma vez

- Ele está...com...ciúmes...da Maya...! – ele respondeu entre gargalhadas

- Por que ele teria ciúmes dela? – Kaltz parou subitamente de rir e o fitou nos olhos, como se perguntasse se ele não sabia mesmo a resposta.

- Porque está na cara que você gosta dela. – tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e olhou mais uma vez para Maya dançando, depois para Genzo que parecia estar surpreso por ouvir aquilo. – Se eu fosse você, a esquecia. Não vale a pena investir em alguém que já é comprometida. – ele tornou a olhar para a pista de dança e Genzo fez o mesmo. O japonês estreitou os olhos ao ver Maya saltar e depois prender as pernas na cintura de Karl, sorrindo de felicidade.

- Agora o melhor que você pode fazer é desistir porque Karl acabou de pedi-la em casamento. – tomou as últimas gotas do que estava bebendo e se levantou, disposto a ir embora. – Te dou uma carona até o hotel onde está hospedado, se você quiser.

---

Mais tarde, no hotel onde Genzo estava hospedado, este estava deitado em sua cama observando o teto. As imagens de Maya dançando com Karl e o que Kaltz lhe dissera sobre ele estar gostando dela - embora ele próprio não quisesse admitir isso -, tudo isso era informação demais para sua cabeça.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando o telefone tocou. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso e tentou imaginar quem poderia estar querendo falar com ele às 0h46. Levantou-se da cama num impulso e tirou o telefone do gancho.

- Alô... – ele disse, sua voz ligeiramente cansada, porém esse cansaço sumiu ao descobrir quem estava ligando para ele

- Espero não ter acordado você, Tigrão. – Maya disse não parecendo estar nem um pouco cansada.

- Não, eu... Não consegui dormir. – ele respondeu imaginando se ela saberia que ela era a razão de ele não conseguir dormir. Deixou-se cair na cadeira mais próxima, tamanha sua surpresa.

- Por que você foi embora tão cedo? Antes que você pergunte, consegui seu telefone ligando para o Kaltz. Ele me disse que você tinha dado o número para ele no carro. Mas, não querendo desviar do assunto pelo qual eu liguei, por que exatamente você foi embora sem esperar a mim ou o Karl?

- Eu estava cansado e Kaltz me deu uma carona. – começou a enrolar o fio do telefone com o dedo indicador, nervoso – Não me entenda mal, não aconteceu nada mesmo. Vocês foram muito gentis comigo e eu não gostaria que achassem que eu estou sendo ingrato.

- Ah, claro que não. Ah, e você... Vai assistir ao meu jogo amanhã?

- Claro, onde vai ser?

- No estádio do Grawlbald, às 9 horas da manhã! - ela respondeu parecendo animada com a resposta dele - Você vai?

- Vou, claro. Não me avisaram que teria nenhum treino, então não vejo razões para não ir.

- Legal! – exclamou ela do outro lado da linha, contente – Então nos vemos amanhã, Genzo, _au revoir_!

Ele mal teve tempo de responder e ela já havia desligado.

_Será que ela vai conseguir jogar bem amanhã? Digo, duvido que ela vá conseguir dormir mesmo..._

No dia seguinte Genzo teve dificuldade para acordar, porém conseguiu chegar a tempo no estádio aonde o jogo aconteceria. Como não encontrou Maya nem Kaltz ou Karl, comprou um ingresso para o jogo e foi até a arquibancada e sentou-se em seu lugar.

Não demorou muito até as belas jogadoras alemãs entrarem em campo e ele logo avistou Maya à frente de todas elas; a faixa de capitã amarrada em seu braço direito, a blusa verde e branca com o emblema do time do lado esquerdo e um short preto mais colado ao corpo do que o do uniforme masculino. Os longos cabelos ruivos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e, mesmo longe dele, ele pôde admirar a beleza dela mais uma vez.

Todas as jogadoras se dirigiram ao meio do campo e ficaram em suas posições. Maya e a capitã do outro time foram até a linha que dividia o campo em dois e se cumprimentaram, apertando as mãos. A juíza jogou uma moeda para o alto e depois colocou a mão esquerda em cima da direta quando a moeda caiu na direita. Ela apitou e apontou com o braço para o lado do campo onde estavam posicionadas as jogadoras do Grawlbald. O time de Maya iria começar com a bola.

Um homem que estava sentado ao lado dele se levantou, gritando por Maya. Genzo logo entendeu o que Kaltz quis dizer sobre Maya ser desejada por vários homens, porém achou melhor ignorar o homem ao seu lado e prestar atenção no jogo e o que viu o surpreendeu: quando a juíza apitou dando início ao jogo, Maya levantou a perna direita na altura da cabeça e chutou a bola em direção ao gol. Esta fez uma curva no ar e depois entrou no gol. Maya ergueu o braço direito num gesto vitorioso e Genzo logo se arrependeu de ter duvidado das habilidades da Deusa do Futebol. Nesse dia o Grawlbald venceu por 10 a 2.

**Fim do segundo capítulo**


	4. As lágrimas da deusa do futebol

**Capítulo IV**

As lágrimas da deusa do futebol

Três meses se passaram desde que Genzo vira Maya jogar pela primeira vez. Naquele dia o Grawlbald venceu o time adversário por 10 a 2. Genzo se tornou o goleiro principal do Grawlbald graças aos treinos da deusa do futebol. Sendo parte do time foi mais fácil para ele e Karl se conhecerem melhor e se tornarem mais íntimos, Genzo percebeu que Karl não estava mais sendo tão rude com ele quanto antes.

Karl, Maya e Kaltz e Genzo eram sempre vistos juntos, principalmente nos jornais e revistas que os apelidaram de _**Quarteto Fantástico**_. Todos lamentavam que Maya não pudesse jogar com os outros três que faziam do Grawlbald ser um time invencível.

-

Era um dia ensolarado e os quatros estavam almoçando num luxuoso restaurante japonês e conversavam sobre o Japão descontraídamente.

- O que você mais gosta no Japão, Wakabaiashi? – Karl perguntou. Maya balançava seu salmão cru com os _hashis _enquanto cantarolava uma de suas músicas e ele logo se irritou com a infantilidade dela – Você pode, por favor, parar de brincar com a comida? – ela o olhou, furiosa e colocou o salmão na boca. Forçou um sorriso e tombou a cabeça um pouco para a direita, de forma debochada. – Muito obrigado. Wakabaiashi, responda a pergunta, por favor.

- A primavera porque é quando as cerejeiras dão flores. As ruas ficam lindas. - ele respondeu logo em seguida ao perceber o humor de Karl

- Eu já fui ao Japão. – disse Maya enquanto tomava seu suco de laranja – Fui a Tóquio para um campeonato de patinação no gelo. E também já fiz um show lá. Em Tóquio, quero dizer. Eu achei que eles não saberiam cantar nenhuma música, mas até que cantaram as músicas em português de forma bonitinha. Aliás, o que se diz da pessoa que nasce em Tóquio? Ela é toquiana? - ela perguntou tentando fazer uma piada, todos riram, menos Karl.

- Por que você é tão infantil? – Karl quis saber. Um sorriso de provocação em seus lábios.

- E por que você é tão chato? – cruzou os braços, invocada, e mostrou a língua a ele.

- O que houve com vocês dois, ein? Ficam se encarando, rosnando um para o outro...

- Nada, Kaltz, não houve nada.

- Como assim "nada"? É claro que houve! O problema, Kaltz, é que o seu amigo está querendo se casar numa igreja e eu já disse pra ele que isso não rola, já era! A moda agora é se casar em jardins! É tão lindo!

- Jardins! Isso é rústico demais!

- Não é rústico, é romântico! - Tudo bem. – deu um longo suspiro, fechou os olhos, contou até 10, segurou as duas mãos de Maya e a olhou nos olhos. – Você quer mesmo se casar lá, não quer?

- É o que eu mais desejo no mundo! E olha que isso supera até o meu desejo de comprar aquela bolsa linda que eu te mostrei no shopping!

- Então nós iremos nos casar lá. – Maya levantou-se e o abraçou, saltitando.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – agradeceu entre os beijos que dava no rosto do noivo

- Agora sente-se, por favor, as pessoas estão olhando e achando que você é maluca, o que eu não duvido nem um pouco. - Kaltz pediu apontando para a cadeira vaga que ela estava ocupando há alguns instantes

- Não, Kaltz, eu não vou me sentar. Marquei com minhas amigas para ir ao shopping. A propósito, Genzo, vou falar com o meu pai sobre ir ao Japão. As férias do time começam daqui a 2 dias e nós sempre viajamos para algum lugar. Vou sugerir o Japão. Até mais, meninos. – pegou o celular na bolsa enquanto se dirigia à saída e quando chegou lá deu uma piscadela para o três. Depois saiu e entrou na limusine que a aguardava.

- Ela disse que nós vamos ao Japão? – Genzo perguntou não entendendo

- Disse. – respondeu Kaltz ao beber mais um gole de seu suco

- O que ela vai fazer?

- Pedir ao pai para nos levarmos ao Japão. O pai dela sempre leva o time aos lugares que ela pede. – Kaltz riu longamente e olhou para Genzo que estava surpresa

-

- Maya, você está a fim daquele japonês, o tal do Wakabaiashi? – perguntou uma amiga de Maya enquanto esta observava um vestido preto e longo numa loja.

- Quem, o Genzo? – ela perguntou, distraída – Mia, eu estou noiva, lembra? - ela disse mostrando a aliança de diamantes em um de seus dedos

- Mas isso não impede que você fique a fim de outras pessoas, impede? – Mia a olhou séria. Os olhos castanho-claros a encarando. Mia era alta, tinha a pele negra, os cabelos lisos, pretos e longos.

Maya bufou, deixou o vestido de lado e respondeu:

- Eu o acho bonitinho, só isso. Eu nunca namoraria o Genzo, ele é tão... Tão... Ah, eu não sei ainda. – pegou o vestido novamente e o colocou sobre seu corpo, sorrindo – O que acha, devo comprá-lo? - Não sabe ainda o que ele é, ein? Sem comentários, Maya e sim, compre o vestido. – a ruiva sorriu e sua amiga fez o mesmo

- _Bonitinho_? Ele é muito gostoso, Maya. – disse uma outra amiga de Maya que estava vindo do balcão da loja com duas sacolas de roupas. Esta possuía cabelos loiros curtos, na altura das orelhas e os olhos eram escuros.

- Fala sério, Ashlee, eu estou noiva!

- Que eu saiba você estar comprometida nunca impediu você de ficar com ninguém. – respondeu Ashlee, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

- O fato de eu estar comprometida com o Karl sempre impediu, eu nunca o machucaria, ele é muito especial para mim. Foi ele que substituiu o Rivaul quando ele foi para a Espanha, lembra?

-

No dia seguinte, a reunião do jogadores do Gralwbald transcorreu naturalmente. Os jogadores, homens e mulheres, sentados nas cadeiras da sala de reuniões e o técnico e treinador de frente para eles, numa mesa grande.

- Um último aviso antes de vocês saírem, por favor! – pediu o pai de Maya quando na saída da reunião os jogadores se levantaram para sair. Houve um murmúrio de desaprovação por parte dos jogadores, porém todos se sentaram novamente. O pai de Maya tinha a pele morena, cabelos negros e curtos e os olhos eram verdes como o de Maya. Era muito parecido com Rivaul.

- Ao final de cada semestre o Gralwbald proporciona aos jogadores a oportunidade de viajar para algum lugar, seja na Alemanha ou em outro país. Esse ano vocês podem opinar sobre onde desejam ir. – Maya ergueu a mão direita enquanto colocava o pirulito que estava chupando de volta na boca. Todos olharam para ela. – Pode falar, Maya.

- Eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos ir ao Japão. Outro dia eu, Genzo, Karl e Kaltz estávamos conversando sobre o Japão e me pareceu um lugar muito interessante. Nós sempre viajamos para a capital do país escolhido, mas aí eu pensei na possibilidade de irmos ao interior do país. Nankatsu, por exemplo. – Maya terminou sua sugestão e olhou na direção do pai, sorrindo. Os jogadores do time masculino do Gralwbald ainda a observavam e ela acenou para eles.

- Quem concorda com a Maya? – o técnico perguntou. Todos os jogadores ergueram suas mãos. Os homens pela admiração que nutriam por Maya e as mulheres pela amizade entre elas. – Ok, então nós iremos ao Japão. Preparem as suas malas e estejam amanhã, às 8 horas, no aeroporto. Já sabem qual é o hangar do Gralwbald, não é? – um murmúrio de aprovação correu pela sala de reuniões – Ótimo, estão dispensados.

Algum tempo depois todos saíram da sala comentando excitados sobre a viagem.

- Não falei que eu conseguiria? – Maya disse a Genzo enquanto passavam pela porta. Ele sorriu em retribuição ao sorriso dela.

- Maya, eu gostaria de falar com você, pode ser? – o treinador perguntou ao chegar à porta.

- Oh, claro, papai. – ela voltou e entrou na sala de reuniões, agora vazia exceto por ela e seu pai. Ele fechou a porta e depois voltou para o lugar aonde estava antes.

- Maya, querida, você está ciente dos boatos que a imprensa está fazendo sobre você e aquele rapaz Wakabaishi? – a garota ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente – Estão dizendo que você está traindo o Karl com ele.

- Está brincando, não está? Isso é ridículo!

- Não, Maya, não estou brincando e você também não deveria estar. – falou, o rosto sério – Quero que você se afaste dele, ele não está sendo uma boa companhia para você.

- Sinto, muito, treinador, mas não posso obedecer ao seu pedido.- falou Maya sem se importar enquanto olhava para a porta – Já acabou?

- Mais respeito, mocinha, além de seu treinador eu sou seu pai! Você me deve mais respeito!

- Respeito? Eu respeito o meu treinador, o meu pai não pode exigir isso! Sabe por quê? Porque eu nunca tive um pai que ficasse ao meu lado quando eu mais precisei, um pai que me abraçasse e que falasse que estava tudo bem, nunca! – as lágrimas irromperam de seus olhos verde-esmeralda fazendo com que eles perdessem todo o brilho que tinham há alguns minutos.

- Eu estava trabalhando para dar a você e sua mãe o luxo sem o qual vocês não saberiam viver! - ele espondeu bravo

- Eu não preciso escutar isso, não preciso mesmo. – Maya saiu correndo porta afora. O pai deixou o corpo escorregar no chão e levou as mãos a cabeça, suspirando.

Maya estava triste. O pai não nunca percebera o sacrifício que ela fez pela família, então por que continuava? Por que continuava a magoar ainda mais seu coração? Por que não dava continuidade ao seu sonho? Por que não largava tudo aquilo e entrava em turnê com sua banda? Ela ainda podia reunir a banda. Todos os rapazes que a formavam disseram a ela que quando quisesse dar continuidade ao trabalho deles, eles estariam esperando por ela. Até o baterista que entrara para uma outra banda após o rompimento estava disposto a juntar-se a ela novamente. Então por que não abandonava o futebol? Nunca gostara de jogar mesmo...

Passou correndo por Karl, Kaltz e Genzo ao sair do prédio do Gralwbald e mão parou para falar com eles, apear de eles a terem chamado. Não queria ter de explicar a eles o porquê de estar chorando, não queria que eles a vissem chorando. Não queria que Genzo a visse naquele momento. Queria ficar sozinha.

Quando chegou à rua avistou logo a limusine preta que estava a sua espera. Entrou logo no carro e pediu que o motorista fosse o mais rápido possível para o apartamento dela. Em cinco minutos chegaram ao condomínio aonde ela morava. Não quis esperar o motorista estacionar o carro na garagem, entrou pela portaria e correu até o elevador, a jaqueta jeans e o vestido branco florido voando junto com seu cabelo.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ele estar vazio e apertou o botão da cobertura. Encostou as costas na parede do elevador e passou as mãos no rosto molhado e no cabelo bagunçado. Não chorava mais. Olhou-se no espelho: seu rosto estava manchado de preto pelo rímel e o delineador. As portas se abriram e ela saiu.

Tocou a campainha e esperou que a empregada viesse atendê-la. Não pegara sua bolsa no armário, a chave estava lá, então agora tinha que esperar uma das empregadas abrir a porta para ela. A empregada pareceu se assustar ao ver Maya parada ali. Estava tão feia assim?

- Vou ficar no meu quarto e não desejo ser incomodada, ok? – disse ao entrar em sua casa

- Sim, senhorita.

Foi andando lentamente até seu quarto.

As paredes cor-de-rosa, a cama de casal redonda com um mosquiteiro, a penteadeira de madeira clara, a estante de troféus que ganhara patinando, a sacada onde costumava ficar pela manhã, as fotografias de amigos no mural... Tudo aquilo lhe pareceu tão inútil.

- Eu sou tão idiota assim? De repente o meu altruísmo me pareceu tão egoísta. Eu só queria trazê-los para perto de mim, só isso... Reunir a família foi apenas um modo que eu encontrei de esconder o quanto eu sou egoísta... Deitou em sua cama e ficou observando a foto que tirara na praia com seu pai quando tinha seis anos, antes de ele ir embora. Os dois estavam sorrindo, não havia nada que os impedisse de ficar juntos. Pelo menos era o que ela achava naquela época. - _Why'd you have to go...? Why'd you have to go...? Why'd you have to go...? Daughter to father… Daughter to father… I am broken, but I am hoping…_ - sua voz saiu rouca e as lágrimas tornaram a brotar em seus olhos.

Sentiu sua visão ficar turva e seu corpo cansado. Quando fechou os olhos ouviu batidas na porta.

_  
Estão de brincadeira comigo, só pode_, pensou

- Pensei ter dito que não queria que me incomodasse! – gritou da cama. Deitou de bruços e afundou o rosto numa almofada de coração que estava ali perto.

- Desculpe-me, senhorita, mas ele insistiu que eu o deixasse entrar e como ele já esteve aqui antes, eu...

- Eu já disse que não quero ser importunada por ninguém! – jogou a almofada na porta e tateou a cama à procura de outra. – Não me importa quem você deixou entrar, quero que vá embora!

- Sou eu, Maya. – a voz grave fez com que ela erguesse a cabeça da almofada e sentasse na cama olhando para a porta – O Karl e o Kaltz disseram que eu não deveria vir, mas... Eu fiquei preocupado com você. Podemos conversar?

Seus pés nus tocaram o chão involuntariamente e devagar foi até a porta e a abriu.

Genzo Wakabaiashi estava parado lá ao lado de uma outra empregada. Usava uma jaqueta preta com uma blusa vermelha por baixo e calças da mesma cor que a jaqueta.

- Pode ir para a cozinha, Sophie. E desculpe por ter sido tão rude.

- _Wi, mademoseille_. – a emprega fez uma breve reverência antes de seguir pelo corredor cheio de portas em direção à cozinha

- Então, pode me contar o que a fez chorar? – perguntou sorrindo e limpou algumas lágrimas do rosto dela. Ela segurou a mão dele instintivamente, surpresa com o toque, e sentiu seu rosto se aquecer.

- O Kaltz te contou sobre os meus pais e o Rivaul, não contou?

- Er... Ele... Eu... - ele gaguejou não sabendo se deveria contar ou não

- Eu sei que contou. Naquele dia em que você foi me assistir jogando e foi falar comigo ao final do jogo, você me olhou com piedade.

- Desculpe-me, eu não tive a intenção de...

- Não tem problema. – ela sorriu quando o interrompeu. Mesmo com o rosto manchado Genzo pôde ver o quão bela ela era. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho – Só perguntei isso para saber se poderia tocar uma música para você.

- Uma música?

- Sim, eu a compus quando tinha 14 anos. Ela irá te explicar o que aconteceu comigo hoje. Venha. - ela disse puxando-o pela mão Ela o levou até o quarto ao lado do dela. Genzo ficou surpreso ao ver-se dentro de um estúdio de gravação. Havia um piano preto do outro lado do vidro, guitarras, uma bateria, um teclado e um baixo.

- Sente-se deste lado da sala. – indicou a ele uma cadeira e sentou-se na cadeira do piano. Levantou a tampa e começou a tocar.

- 

A música acabou e Genzo perguntou-se se deveria aplaudir ou se seria insensível de sua parte, devido ao conteúdo da música. Maya falou finalmente, respondendo a pergunta dele:

- Nunca gravei essa música em nenhum cd porque a imprensa poderia fazer comentários que afetariam a carreira do papai e do Rivaul. Tudo o que eu queria era poder cantá-la para o meu pai, mas ele não liga para o que eu sinto, ele quer apenas me dar uma vida de luxo. Ele acha que é disso que eu preciso... Ele não me conhece de verdade. Eu gostaria de poder ser eu mesma e poder mostrar esse meu outro lado para ele. - ela disse quase que num sussurro. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, mas ela logo as secou com as costas das mãos.

Genzo levantou e pegou uma das guitarras. Sentou-se de frente para ela no banco do piano e deslizou os dedos pelas cordas formando uma música um pouco fantasmagórica.

- Cante o que vier à sua cabeça sobre essa pessoa que você finge ser. – Maya assentiu com a cabeça. – Não ligue para o que os outros irão pensar, pense somente em você.

- _Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need: more lies about a world that never was and never will be..._

As lágrimas foram escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto cantava. Parecia que a cada verso que era composto sua mente ficava mais livre.

Genzo e ela iam compondo tanto a cifra quando a letra da música e iam anotando num papel. Para surpresa dos dois, em trinta minutos a música estava pronta.

- Vamos tocar tudo para ver como ficou, só que agora eu vou tocar bateria. – Genzo concordou e os dois recomeçaram a cantar

- Ficou muito boa, você é uma excelente compositora, além de ótima baterista, pianista, cantora... O que mais você sabe tocar? – Maya descansou as mãos nas pernas e sorriu

- Também sei tocar guitarra e flauta.

- Uau, você é um gênio da música!

- Mamãe quis que eu e Rivaul aprendêssemos a tocar algum instrumento. Rivaul aprendeu somente a tocar piano, não se interessou muito, mas eu me apaixonei pela música e continue aprendendo a tocar vários instrumentos.

- Sua mãe parece ser bem divertida.

- Ela é como uma rainha: os modos, o jeito de falar, a fisionomia, tudo! E ela também é linda! Muito gentil e delicada! – as mãos dela se fecharam e subiram até a bochecha, a cabeça balançava enquanto elogiava a mãe

- Essa descrição parece muito com a sua. – viu as bochechas de Maya adquirirem uma tonalidade rubra e sorriu.

- Vo-você acha mesmo? Acha mesmo que sou boni...? - ela perguntou timidamente. De alguma forma, ela precisava saber o que Genzo achava dela.

- Você é linda. – ele apressou-se em dizer ao perceber que ela estava com vergonha dele.

_  
Por que me importo tanto... Quero dizer, por que eu ligo para o que ele acha de mim?_, as perguntas invadiram sua mente enquanto observava Genzo sorrir para ela. _Eu não tinha reparado antes... o quanto o sorriso dele é bonito..._, sentiu seu rosto aquecer

- Acho que já vou embora, tenho que arrumar a mala para a viagem. Nem acredito que vou voltar ao Japão! E logo na época do campeonato entre a escola Tojo e a Nankatsu! Ah, Maya, eu gostaria que você conhecesse um amigo meu, Tsubasa Ozo..

- Tsubasa Ozora, já sei. Você falou dele um monte de vezes, gostaria de poder comprovar se ele é tão bom quanto você diz.

- 

E então, os times masculino e feminino do Gralwbald viajaram para a cidade de Nankatsu. Os aviões decolaram às 8h30 no dia seguinte levando dois times barulhentos; Maya no avião das moças com várias malas; um Genzo Wakabaiashi ansioso para pisar em solo natal e rever os amigos; um Karl irritado por não estar no mesmo avião que Maya e um Kaltz fazendo muita bagunça para irritá-lo.


	5. Quando as cerejeiras florescem

**Goddess of the soccer**

Capítulo 5: Quando as cerejeiras florescem

O avião do Gralwbald pousou no aeroporto da cidade de Nankatsu às 11h. Os jogadores saíram entusiasmados do avião e queriam ir logo para a cidade, porém encontraram uma legião de fãs à sua espera: a imprensa alemã sempre era avisada sobre as viagens do time, logo todo o mundo ficou sabendo.

- A cidade vista de cima é tão linda! – Maya exclamou ao passarem pelo portão principal do aeroporto. Acenou mais uma vez para os fãs. – Genzo, acho que eles estão acenando para você, não para nós.

- Atenção, jogadores! – o técnico pediu. O pai de Maya ao seu lado – Esses táxis que estão estacionados na calçada são para levar vocês ao hotel. Dividam-se em grupos de quatro pessoas por táxi, por favor.

Genzo ergueu o braço no ar. O treinador assentiu que ele falasse.

- Senhor, gostaria de dar uma volta pela cidade e de ficar em minha casa, não no hotel. Posso?

- Tudo bem, Wakabaiashi, está liberado. – Genzo sorriu. – Alguém mais tem alguma pergunta? – Maya ergueu o braço - Fale, senhorita Lopez. – o técnico se apressou em dizer. Sabia do clima delicado que pairava sobre as cabeças de Maya e seu pai.

- Posso ir com o Genzo? Eu queria fazer um reconhecimento do local, sabe...

- Pode ir, mas retornem às 16 horas para um treino no campo de futebol do hotel. – os jogadores reclamaram, mas o técnico ignorou e entrou num dos carros junto do pai de Maya.

Karl encarou Maya com um olhar furioso e entrou num táxi seguido por Kaltz e alguns rapazes.

Maya chamou um carregador e indicou as malas. Fazia gestos espalhafatosos com as mãos tentando fazê-lo entender, mas o homem parecia não conhecer linguagem de sinais.

- Leve estas malas até aquele homem dentro daquele carro – Genzo apontou com o dedo indicador para o pai de Maya enquanto falava com o homem em japonês. – e peça a ele para levar as malas da senhorita Maya Lopez para o quarto dela no hotel em que ficará. – enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça procurando alguma coisa. Depositou algumas moedas na mão do carregador que saiu fazendo uma breve referência. Fez o mesmo.

- Qualquer hora... Pode me ensinar a falar japonês? – Maya perguntou sorrindo.

- Quando quiser, senhorita Lopez. – a ruiva levou as mãos à boca sufocando uma risadinha. Genzo puxou as mãos dela e a conduziu até o táxi que os esperava. Segurou a porta para que ela entrasse. Maya sorriu e entrou no táxi.

_Quanto cavalheirismo..._, pensou e deu um longo suspiro.

Ao entrar no carro escorregou para o lado esquerdo para que Genzo pudesse fazer o mesmo.

----

Maya e Genzo saíram do carro. Estavam no bairro em que Genzo morava. Saltaram do táxi um pouco antes da casa de Genzo para que Maya pudesse conhecer o bairro.

- Vamos à minha casa, primeiro. Depois eu a levo para conhecer a cidade.

- Ok.

Os dois foram andando lado a lado pela calçada larga. Maya observava tudo ao seu redor: as casas eram simples, diferentes das que ela morara, mas pareciam ser tão aconchegantes... As pessoas que passavam por eles sorriam. Ela nem sabia se eles a reconheciam, mas sabia que sorriam verdadeiramente, diferentes das pessoas que encontrava na Alemanha.

Eles chegaram a um campo de futebol um pouco abandonado. Havia uma ladeira repleta de grama que dava para o campo de areia. Genzo ficou observando o campo por um tempo.

- Vamos. – Genzo disse. Maya podia jurar que vira um sorriso no rosto dele.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram à casa de Genzo. Era bem mais luxuosa do que Maya imaginara.

A mãe dele os recebeu educadamente e não conseguiu conter sua felicidade ao ver o filho.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta então, ok mãe? – Genzo disse ao colocar suas malas em seu quarto

- Sim, mas Genzo pretende ir a algum lugar em especial? – a mãe perguntou sorrindo

- Lugar especial? Acho que não, por quê?

- Hoje à noite vai haver o Festival de Primavera. Você poderia levar essa sua amiga, tenho certeza de que ela irá gostar. Certo, senhorita Maya?

- Eu adoraria, mas... Pode não me chamar de senhorita, por favor? – perguntou gentilmente

- Oh, claro, querida. Desculpe-me.

- Sem problemas.

----

A noite logo veio. Para Genzo ela demorou muito a chegar. Seria a oportunidade que ele estava esperando há muito tempo para poder conhecer Maya melhor, sem a presença de Kaltz e, principalmente, Karl.

Foi andando até o hotel onde os jogadores do Gralwbald estavam instalados. A lua no céu brilhava gentilmente e ele fechou os olhos ao sentir uma brisa passar por seu rosto.

- Você demorou. – Karl disse mal-humorado quando Genzo chegou à recepção do hotel. Nenhum sinal de Maya.

- Desculpe, eu quis vir andando para apreciar a noite.

- Tudo bem. A Maya já vai descer. E, Genzo, cuide da Maya, ok? Eu confio em você e sei que não deixará ninguém se aproximar demais dela.

- C-claro.

O silêncio reinou nos minutos seguintes. Genzo evitava olhar para o loiro e este de repente olhou para a escada que levava aos quartos.

Genzo parou de respirar durante um minuto. Sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. As mãos começaram a suar.

Maya estava linda. Vestida totalmente diferente do que ele já a vira usar antes. Ela vestia uma calça jeans colada ao corpo e uma blusa preta curta. Os cabelos soltos caíam sobre o ombro direito delicadamente. Seu rosto não estava maquiado. Apenas um batom claro e mesmo assim estava...

- Linda... – ele sussurrou sem sentir. Karl o olhou indignado, mas ele não o viu.

A ruiva terminou de descer as escadas e quando chegou perto dos dois deu um beijo na bochecha de Karl.

- Cuide-se. – ele disse quando ela enlaçou seu braço ao de Genzo.

- Pode deixar.

----

No caminho até o festival, Genzo não disse nada. Apenas admirava Maya enquanto ela comentava sobre o serviço de quarto do hotel.

- É incrível! Deixaram até um chocolate pra mim! – ele riu. Ela era tão perfeita... Mas não pertencia a ele.

----

- Você está bem? – Genzo acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Não quer procurar um remédio, não?

- Não...

- Você não parece bem.

- Eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Se quiser vomitar não tem problema.

- Mas eu não quero vomitar.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Se você tivesse dito que tinha medo de andar na montanha russa eu teria ido sozinha.

- Eu não tenho medo de andar na montanha russa.

- Tem sim.

- Não tenho.

- Que tal sentarmos um pouco?

- Pra mim está ótimo. - Genzo respondeu cambaleando ao lado dela

- Claro, você está passando mal...

- Eu não estou passando mal!

- Sim, sim, eu sei. – Maya tentou abafar sua risada com as mãos. Era tão divertido implicar com ele.

Os dois sentaram-se num banco de madeira abaixo de uma cerejeira.

Uma brisa leve passava por fazendo com que os cabelos de Maya voassem. Uma pétala de cerejeira trazida pelo vento pousou no nariz dela. Mas ela não percebeu.

Genzo sorriu.

- O seu rosto... - tocou gentilmente no nariz dela e retirou a pétala. Durante um minuto ele pôde sentir o perfume doce dela.

Ficaram com os rostos próximos olhando-se por alguns segundos. Genzo quase não conseguiu se controlar e quase a beijara.

Maya desviou o olhar, ruborizada.

- Você está linda hoje. – ele disse ainda olhando para frente.

- Ah, obrigada...

- Só falta uma coisa.

- O quê? – Maya perguntou virando o corpo para ficar de frente pra ele, agora mais descontraída.

- Feche os olhos. – ela obedeceu ao pedido um pouco curiosa.

Sentiu Genzo levantar do banco e depois se sentar novamente.

- O que você está fazendo, ein? – perguntou curiosa

Sentiu Genzo tocar seu cabelo e pôr algo nele. Ela sentiu o perfume dele e tinha certeza de que ficara vermelha.

- Pode abrir os olhos.

Ela pôs a mão no cabelo e sentiu uma flor nele.

- É uma Sakura. Agora você está perfeita.

Ela sorriu. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficou observando a lua cheia no céu.

Ela não sabia o que era, mas sentia que ele possuía algo que a atraia. Algo do qual era impossível fugir.

**Fim do quarto capítulo**


	6. Verdades reveladas e corações partidos

**Capítulo VI**

Verdades reveladas e corações partidos

- Bom dia, senhor. - Genzo cumprimentou educadamente

- Bom dia, Wakabaiashi. Como foi o festival de ontem à noite? - o pai de Maya perguntou

- Ah, foi muito divertido, senhor. Sua filha não lhe contou?

- Não. Eu e ela... Não estamos nos falando.

- Ah. Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Mas, diga-me, Wakabaiashi, você gostou do festival?

- Gostei, sim. Hoje haverá uma prolongação. Vim saber se a Maya gostaria de ir.

- Tenho certeza de que ela irá. Aliás, vou falar com os outros jogadores sobre este festival. À que horas começa mesmo?

- Às 18h, senhor.

- Obrigado. Foi bom encontrar você hoje, Wakabaiashi.

- Digo o mesmo, senhor.

-

Tocou a campainha do quarto 307 e bagunçou os cabelos com a mão direita, nervoso, enquanto esperava.

_E se o Karl tiver dormido aqui? Eu não gostaria que ele abrisse a porta..._

- Ah, olá, Genzo! - Maya disse animada quando abriu a porta

Ele sentiu as bochechas arderem. Ela estava bem... Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-la, ela estava _sexy_. Os cabelos ruivos estavam desalinhados formando cachos sobre a camisola preta, curta e um pouco transparente.

- Só um minutinho, ok? Vou me trocar e volto para falar com você. - ela disse também vermelha ao perceber o porquê de ele estar rubro.

_Pelo menos ele não dormiu aqui_, ele pensou aliviado.

- Então, o que você queria falar comigo? - Maya perguntou ao fechar a porta do quarto - Vamos até o restaurante, por favor, eu ainda não tomei café da manhã.

- É sobre o festival. - respondeu quando entraram no elevador. Procurou algo no bolso direito. - Tome. - disse entregando a ela um papel dobrado.

_Hoje à noite, na prolongação do Festival da Primavera os jovens talentosos poderão competir num concurso para bandas. O prêmio é um cheque de U$ 100.__  
__Venha, participe! Isto é, se você tem talento o bastante para tocar E fazer com que as pétalas de cerejeira caiam._

_Obs.: Não é preciso trazer os instrumentos musicais. A Escola Nacional __  
__de Música disponibilizou todos os instrumentos necessários para os participantes._

- Um concurso de bandas? - perguntou entregando a ele o panfleto do concurso

- Sim, eu estava pensando que nos poderíamos nos apresentar tocando aquela sua música.

- Qual música? - ela perguntou surpresa

Os dois saíram do elevador e foram até o restaurante do hotel para que Maya pudesse tomar café da manhã.

- Ah, não... Nem vem... Você não está pensando em... - ela começou a falar entendendo o que ele estava falando, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Sim. Essa mesmo. - ele disse quando os dois se sentaram numa mesa perto de uma das grandes janelas do local

- Ah, Genzo, por favor... Eu já falei porque não a toco. Minha família tem que representar o papel da família perfeita. Quando mamãe foi morar na França, nós tivemos que dizer que ela só queria algo para se divertir, que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava! Mamãe e papai estavam se divorciando.

- Mas, Maya, chega de pensar nas outras pessoas. É hora de pensar em você. Ou você vai abdicar dos seus sonhos até o final da sua vida?

- Eu não... - ela tentou se justificar, mas ele levantou a mão direita pedindo que ela parasse

- Você já tentou tudo o que podia. Eles não têm conserto. Mas o seu coração partido pode ser consertado. Deixe-me consertá-lo. - ele disse segurando na mão dela que estava apoiada na mesa

- Tudo bem. - ela disse colocando a outra mão sobre a dele. - Vou perguntar à Mia se ela pode tocar bateria na apresentação.

- Por que você não toca? - ele perguntou tirando a mão de cima da dela. Era perigoso demais.

- Porque eu já vou cantar. Experimenta cantar e tocar bateria ao mesmo tempo... - ela disse brincalhona. Genzo sorriu para ela.

- Vou nos inscrever para o festival, então. - ele disse antes de se levantar e dar um beijo na testa dela quando se levantou. Ele ignorou o rosto corado dela e depois disse: Eu falei com o seu pai sobre o festival ainda há pouco e ele disse que vai levar o time para assistir.

- Ótimo. Assim poderei ver o rosto dele quando eu estiver cantando. - ela murmurou para si mesma quando Genzo já havia ido embora

-

- Maya, tem certeza de que quer tocar _essa_ música? Você tem várias músicas boas, por que logo essa? - Mia perguntou ao terminar de ler a letra da música

- Tenho sim, Mia. O Genzo está certo. Chega de fingir ser perfeita, chega de fingir ser a Deusa do futebol.

- Ah, o Genzo de novo... - ela disse impaciente revirando os olhos

- Ele é só meu amigo, ok? - Maya disse jogando uma das almofadas do quarto de Mia nesta

- Sei, sei... Mas ele merece os meus cumprimentos, fez a Deusa do Futebol querer mostrar-se aos seres humanos...

Maya sorriu para ela.

-

- Nós não vamos precisar ensaiar a música? - Genzo perguntou enquanto Maya e Mia terminavam de ajeitar os cabelos em frente à penteadeira do quarto de Maya.

- Não precisa. - Mia disse enquanto prendia a longas madeixas num rabo-de-cavalo alto.

- Eu conheço a cifra, mas você não... - Genzo começou a dizer, mas Mia o interrompeu, impaciente.

- Eu já decorei, ok?

- Decorou? Mas você precisa praticar! - ele disse abismado

- Genzo, relaxa, a Mia é uma excelente baterista.

- Ok, que seja. - ele disse encaminhando-se à porta. - Vou esperar por vocês lá fora.

Mia esperou Genzo sair e depois abraçou Maya.

- Eu não ia me importar se você gostasse dele... Mas, mudando de assunto, tem certeza de que você está bem? - ela perguntou desviando a cabeça do ombro da ruiva para observar o rosto dela enquanto ela se maquilava

- Estou. Só um pouco nervosa.

- Nervosa porque o seu pai vai ouvir a música? – perguntou preocupada - Nós podemos tocar outra música sua caso você queria desistir. Lembre-se de que eu e você já tocamos juntas algumas músicas da sua banda antiga.

- Eu estou nervosa porque não faço um show há quatro anos! Relaxa, Mia, ou vou expulsar você do meu quarto. - exclamou nervosa e se afastou de Mia. - Estou cansada das pessoas se preocuparem comigo o tempo todo e de ficarem me chamando de senhorita. _Senhoria Maya, a senhorita está bem? Não tem algo que eu possa fazer pela senhorita?_ - disse imitando os trabalhadores do hotel que a ficavam tratando como uma criança muito mimada. - Já estou de saco cheio. - completou bufando enquanto passava batom nos lábios.

-

Deu uma espiada no público pela cortina do palco montado. A última banda a tocar antes deles parecia estar demorando muito para encerrar seu número.

- Maya. - Karl chamou atrás dela. - Preparada para deixar todos babando? - perguntou segurando o corpo dela pela cintura para que pudesse virá-la e abraçá-la. - Se o quesito fosse beleza, você já teria vencido. - afastou-se dela por um minuto para observar o que ela vestia. - Ou sensualidade...

Maya vestia calças jeans e uma blusa branca, com uma bolta preta por baixo. Os cabelos estavam presos em dois rabos-de-cavalo frouxos apoiados nos ombros.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. - ela agradeceu sorrindo para ele

- Não há de que... - ele sussurrou antes de inclinar a cabeça para beijá-la. Maya o repeliu com a mão direita.

- Hã-hã, nem pense nisso. Vai tirar o batom. - disse apontando para os lábios

-

O público aplaudiu antes dos três entrarem no palco, mas quando viram Maya aplaudiu com mais emoção ainda.

Maya sentou no banco de madeira do piano e levantou a tampa deste; Genzo colocou a guitarra sobre os ombros e Mia sentou no banco da bateria.

Maya suspirou e, ajeitando o microfone, falou:

- Muitos aqui me conhecem como a deusa do futebol, mas se esquecessem desse título pelo menos esta noite, eu ficaria muito feliz. - algumas pessoas na platéia riram achando graça e Maya sorriu também. - Não gosto de ser a deusa do futebol. - ela disse séria e todos se calaram surpresos. Maya imaginou a expressão no rosto do pai que devia estar ouvindo-a naquele momento. - Não gosto de futebol. Tudo o que eu sempre desejei foi cantar, mas senti que não jogasse futebol minha família permaneceria desunida. E essa música... - falou passando os dedos pelas teclas do piano e começando a tocar a música. - se chama _Confessions of a broken heart,__ Daughter__ to__ father_e eu a compus há cinco anos e ela é para você... Papai.

Quando acabaram de tocar, o público permaneceu em silêncio. Maya levantou-se do piano e foi até a frente do palco acompanhada de Genzo e Mia. Fizeram uma reverência e o público aplaudiu.

-

- Papai... – Maya sussurrou ao ver o pai parado na parte de trás do palco após a apresentação dela.

- Oh, Maya, perdoe-me, eu... Eu não queria machucar você, você é a minha filhinha! A minha princesinha! – ele disse chorando quando a abraçou. Maya chorou também.

Mia fez um sinal para Genzo e os dois saíram dali.

- Tudo bem, papai... Promete que tudo vai voltar a ser como antes?

- Sim, querida, eu prometo...

-

Maya, Genzo e Mia venceram o concurso, mas recusaram o prêmio e ele foi dado ao segundo colocado.

Quando subiram ao palco o público pediu que cantassem novamente e eles tocaram uma outra música da banda de Maya que ela havia feito para Karl quando se conheceram.

E, ao final da música, Maya anunciou:

- Depois que Karl e eu nos casarmos – o que será semana que vem - vou falar com os rapazes da banda e, se eles concordarem, sairemos em turnê e lançaremos um cd novo. Não vou abandonar o futebol. Não agora. Mas também não quero continuar a abdicar dos meus sonhos.


	7. O doce veneno do escorpião

**Goddess of the soccer**

Capítulo 7: O doce veneno do escorpião

"_Maya, será que você poderia me encontrar no parque que fica perto da sua casa? Gostaria dizer uma coisa a você."_

---

- Olá! – Maya cumprimentou gentilmente quando encontrou Genzo no parque. Ele havia deixado uma mensagem em sua secretária eletrônica para que o encontrasse lá.

Ela não entendia o porquê daquele encontro, já que o dia amanhecera chuvoso e ela preferia ficar enrolada no edredom a andar na chuva. Mas não conseguia resistir a um pedido de Genzo e, então, lá estava ela.

- Por que trouxe o seu violão? – ela perguntou apontando para o objeto ao lado dele

- Estava tocando enquanto você não chegava.

- Ah, ok.

Sentou-se ao lado dele num banco de madeira que ficava em frente a um grande carvalho. Ficou olhando pra frente e ele fez o mesmo.

- Quando estávamos no Japão, você chegou a encontrar algum de seus amigos?

- Sim, todos eles.

- Incluindo o Ozora?! – ela perguntou atônita se virando para encará-lo

- Sim.

- Por que não me levou junto com você?

- Ah, você estava ocupada treinando, era o último dia que ficaríamos lá e eu precisava mesmo dar uma volta sozinho.

- Por que o sozinho?

- Ah... Qualquer dia eu te explico. – disse sorrindo enigmaticamente

- Você está triste? – Maya perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso que para Genzo era sinal de perigo. Sempre que ela sorria daquela forma, ele perdia a cabeça.

- Ah, um pouco.

Maya apoiou as mãos com força no banco e olhou o céu nublado com um sorriso enquanto balançava as pernas como se estivesse num balanço.

- Quando eu fico triste... Costumo ir até uma pista de patinação no gelo. Sempre funciona.

Genzo a olhou sem entendê-la.

_Como pode ser tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutora?_

- Hm... Então, o que aconteceu quando você e o Tsubasa se encontraram?

- Ele tinha quebrado o ombro e insistiu em jogar na final do campeonato não se importando se pioraria o estado dele ou se não poderia mais jogar...

- Ele só queria vencer naquele momento.

- Isso mesmo. – Genzo a olhou abismado. – Como você sabia?

- Ah, isso já aconteceu comigo uma vez, numa competição de patinação no gelo.

- Só isso? Não vai me contar mais nada?

- "Qualquer dia eu te explico." – concluiu piscando o olho direito para ele. Genzo gargalhou.

- Então, o que queria dizer?

- Ah, pois é, eu a chamei aqui porque queria falar com você.

_Hã?_, Maya estava confusa.

- Maya. – Genzo virou seu corpo de modo que ficasse de frente para ela.

Maya sorriu tentando encorajá-lo a falar.

_Por que é tão difícil para os homens se abrirem para os outros?_, ela_ pensou travessa. _

- Não posso deixar que você se case com Karl sem que fale isso a você.

- Ok, agora você está me assustando.

- Por favor, não fale nada até que eu tenha terminado. Você não tem idéia do quanto é difícil para eu estar fazendo isso e traindo a confiança do Karl, que eu demorei tanto para obter.

_Está me assustando ainda mais._

- Quando a vi pela primeira vez, achei que fosse um anjo. Um anjo que veio me salvar da minha monótona vida. Mas depois descobri que esse anjo já tinha dono. E me omiti porque achei que ela amasse seu dono. Porém o que vi recentemente foi uma brecha. Uma brecha no coração desse anjo para que eu pudesse entrar. – ele virou o corpo novamente e ficou olhando o balanço enferrujado próximo ao grande carvalho que fazia um barulho irritante – Um anjo ferido, mas que nunca perdera seu altruísmo. Um anjo tão puro, tão belo. Não consegui resistir aos encantos desse anjo. Decidi-me novamente por não dizer nada. "Já tenho a amizade e confiança dela, não posso exigir que me ame", pensei. Mas esse dono percebeu que eu amava seu anjo. Entretanto, ele não denunciou a traição, ficou em silêncio. Estou prestes a perder o meu anjo, então... Forcei-me a dizer a ele tudo o que sentia, pois pior do que perder é não entrar na disputa. – ele virou o rosto de modo que pudesse olhar o de Maya. – Maya, quer ficar comigo? Eu não consigo viver sem você.

- Por que... Porque _você_ sempre faz isso? Por que age como se me conhecesse muito bem e... Por que age como se soubesse exatamente o que estou sentindo?! – ela perguntou irritada sem encará-lo nos olhos

- Maya, se eu soubesse que ia te magoar tanto, eu...

- Você o quê?! – vociferou e se levantou do banco – O que teria feito?

A chuva caiu abundante como as lágrimas de Maya, acompanhada de trovoadas.

Genzo deixou o violão sobre o banco e pôs-se de frente para Maya.

- Desculpe, eu não deveria ter gritado. – Maya falou olhando para o chão. – É que... Nós nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo e eu... Não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos, Genzo, eu não _posso_! Estou noiva de Karl. Nós vamos nos casar amanhã. – foi a vez de Genzo derramar algumas lágrimas – Eu não posso amar você...

- Sei exatamente o que está sentindo. – colocou sua mão sobre o queixo dela e a fez olhar para ele. – E é exatamente por isso que não posso deixar que se case com Karl sem antes de fazer isso.

Foi como se os dois soubessem exatamente o que o outro estava pensando; as bocas, unidas, pareciam se conhecer há muito tempo; as mãos quentes deslizando pelos corpos gelados e molhados; a sensação de perfeição, de ter encontrado a pessoa certa, a alma gêmea... Aquilo tudo foi demais para Maya.

Ela o afastou bruscamente e o olhou com os olhos arregalados durante alguns segundos. Os olhos acinzentados dele a fizeram se sentir mal. Correu parque afora o deixando sozinho ali.

Nenhum dos dois sabia, mas um homem com uma máquina fotográfica na mão sorria satisfeito escondido atrás de um arbusto.

---

Maya correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas não conseguia deixar aquela sensação para trás. Sentia-se despida. Sentia como se Genzo a houvesse despido totalmente diante do mundo.

Não conseguiu evitar que o rosto de Genzo viesse à sua mente. Todas as vezes que ele fora gentil com ela, todos os sorrisos...

"_Você é linda."_

"_Vamos à minha casa, primeiro. Depois eu a levo para conhecer a cidade."_

"_Genzo, pretende ir a algum lugar em especial?"_

"_É uma Sakura. Agora você está perfeita."_

- Karl...

"_Maya, casa comigo?"_

**Fim do sétimo capítulo**


	8. Eu só quero amar você

**Goddess of the soccer**

**Capítulo 8: Eu só quero amar você**

- Hm...

Maya despertou lentamente naquela manhã.

Quando acordou continuou deitada na cama olhando para o teto desta por alguns minutos.

Depois se sentou na cama abraçada às pernas.

_Hoje deveria ser o dia mais especial da minha vida. Mas por que não me sinto assim, especial?_, pensou

Colocou o pé direito nu no carpete rosa-claro felpudo e colocou o robe por cima do pijama. Procurou as pantufas embaixo da cama e quando as achou caminhou em direção à sala de estar.

Apertou o botão da secretária-eletrônica e jogou-se no sofá.

"_Maya, querrrrrida, é a mamãe. Gostarrrria de desejarrrrr muita sorrrrte hoje. Brrrrrilhe, meu lindo solzinho."_

- Bah, mamãe, eu diria que hoje estou mais para uma lua distante do Sol, sem brilho algum.

"_Boa sorte, princesinha da Alemanha!"_, o coro das vozes de suas amigas fez-se ouvir alegre na sala seguido de alguns gritinhos eufóricos delas.

- "Princesinha da Alemanha"? Putz, de onde elas tiraram essa?

"_Maya, precisamos conversar. Bem, é só isso. Tchau."_

A voz de Karl a fez olhar para o objeto inanimado sobre a mesa de jantar.

_Será que... ele sabe?_, perguntou a si mesma.

A lembrança do beijo de Genzo invadiu sua mente. O toque carinhoso, forte, cálido dele fez com que seus lábios tremessem.

_Não... não havia mais ninguém naquele parque... Ele _não pode _saber. **Não pode**!_

"_Não sei o que você tem na cabeça, mas dessa vez você realmente pisou na bola, maninha. Achei que estivesse feliz com o Karl. Mas, ora bolas, por que foi beijar o japonês? Só falam sobre isso, em todos os canais da tv. Espero que ainda vá ter o casamento, os garotos estão ansiosos para conhecer a tia deles. De qualquer jeito, vamos pegar o próximo vôo para a Alemanha."_

Procurou desesperada o controle remoto e, não o encontrando, correu até a estante e apertou o botão da tv.

"_Ontem de manhã, a cantora Maya Lopez, também conhecida como a deusa do futebol, fez com que todos os jornalistas de fofocas estivessem certos. A princesinha brasileira dizia não ter nenhum envolvimento com o goleiro japonês Genzo Wakabaiashi, mas se contradisse ao beijá-lo, num parque perto de sua casa. Vale ressaltar que Maya está noiva de Karl Heinz Schneider e que o casamento deles será hoje no final da tarde, isso se a bela ruiva de olhos verdes-esmeraldas tiver uma boa explicação sobre seu comportamento. O autor da foto é John Trent, famoso por tirar fotos que os outros paparazzis considerariam impossíveis. Com certeza esse será o estopim de sua carreira. Ou da ruína desta. Torçamos para que a cólera da Deusa do futebol não se volte contra ele, afinal, ele só estava trabalhando para sobreviver, o que a senhorita Lopez faz apenas para 'reunir a família'. E agora a repórter Heleonora com a previsão do tempo."_

Correu até o telefone e discou alguns números.

- Papai... Sim, eu já ouvi as notícias e não tenho nenhuma explicação suficientemente boa para dar aos repórteres por enquanto, mas... Poderia ligar para os donos de jornais que conhece, e eu sei que são muitos, e dizer que não contratem John Trent?... Isso mesmo, John Trent. Oh, obrigada, papai, não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz!... Ah, ainda não liguei para Karl, mas pretendia me encontrar com ele. Não acho que seja certo falar com ele por telefone.

---

- Ah, olha, a deusa beijoqueira! – algumas mulheres riram alto quando Maya passou por elas e entrou no prédio em que Karl morava

_Não vale a pena brigar com elas, Maya, não vale a pena..._, repetiu para si mesma enquanto subia os degraus do edifício tentando ignorar as mulheres.

Elas não a conheciam, não sabiam o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Mas...

_...nem eu mesma sei..._

- Bom dia. – Maya cumprimentou o recepcionista quando chegou ao balcão

- Bom dia, senhorita. Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Poderia informar ao morador da cobertura que Maya Lopez gostaria de conversar com ele e perguntar se posso subir?

- Um momento, por favor.

- Obrigada.

Maya desviou o olhar para o saguão enquanto o recepcionista falava com Karl pelo interfone.

- Ele está à sua espera, senhorita. – ele disse após alguns segundos

- Obrigada. – agradeceu forçando um sorriso e foi em direção ao elevador

Apertou o botão e olhou para as portas enquanto estas se fechavam.

"_Quando não houver nada que possa dizer, diga apenas a verdade.", a_ voz de sua mãe ecoou em sua mente e ela suspirou fundo quando as portas do elevador se abriram e ela saiu

_Quem me dera que isso fosse tão fácil quanto a senhora dizia que situações assim seriam mamãe..._

Tocou a campainha e ficou olhando nervosa para os pés enquanto Karl não abria a porta.

Será que ele estava bem?

- Ah, oi, Maya. Entre, por favor.

A camisa de mangas de botões que Karl usava estava aberta e, como em poucas situações anteriores, Maya achou-o atraente.

Sentou num dos sofás beges que havia na sala de Karl e pôs as mãos sob as pernas, como a mãe a ensinara que deveria se sentar.

_Por que não me ensinou o que fazer numa hora como essas também, mamãe?_

Karl sentou-se no sofá em frente ao que ela sentara.

- Karl, eu... Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Nem eu sei o que aconteceu direito, eu só sei que... Só percebi que o tinha beijado quando...

- Não precisa falar nada.

- Karl, você...? – perguntou temerosa.

Ela o havia machucado... Como pudera fazer algo assim? Logo Karl que substituíra Rivaul quando ela foi para a Alemanha. Logo ele que era como um irmão para ela... Naquele momento achou-se desprezível e desejou voltar no tempo.

_Mas se eu voltasse no tempo eu não teria..._

- Você ainda quer casar comigo?

- Do que está falando? É claro que quero!

- Maya, eu posso perdoar a traição porque não importa se houve traição ou não... O importante é o quanto você ama a pessoa, e... Eu te amo de verdade, Maya e estou disposto a fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Que se danem os repórteres! – agora ele já havia levantado do sofá e se ajoelhado em frente a ela, com as mãos em cima das dela, em seus joelhos. – Que se danem todos que falarem mal de você! Eu bato em todos que ofenderem você, não suportaria ver você triste! Mas... Para fazer tudo isso eu preciso saber, Maya: você ainda quer se casar comigo?

- Karl, eu... – hesitou por um momento. _Qual o problema em dizer sim a ele? Por que essa hesitação? _– Eu não quero magoá-lo de novo, você é tão importante na minha vida... – lágrimas escorreram abundantes por seu rosto.

Karl sentou no sofá ao lado dela e a abraçou fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse apoiado no peito dele.

- Você também é muito importante para mim, anjinho... – beijou carinhosamente o topo da cabeça dela e chorou também, mas ela não viu.

- Eu quero... Quero me tornar sua esposa, quero fazê-lo feliz!

- Isso já me deixou muito feliz, você não sabe o quanto, pequena. Eu amo você, Maya.

- Eu... Eu também.

----

- Wakabaiashi? – a voz de Kaltz ao telefone fez Genzo acordar de seu transe. – Você ouviu o que eu disse ou estava viajando, ein?

- Ah, desculpe-me, eu... Distraí-me por um momento.

- Um momento? Você tem feito isso desde que atendeu ao telefone! Sua voz está tão distante. Você está com algum problema?

- Do que você estava falando mesmo? – perguntou tentando impedir que Kaltz chegasse à conclusão do porquê de ele estar tão distraído.

_Apesar do que eu disse... Ela ainda vai se casar com ele. Ela não me ama, nunca deveria ter me declarado._

Poucos minutos antes de Kaltz ligar ele vira no noticiário das 14h que o casamento de Maya não havia sido adiado ou cancelado.

Isso o fez se sentir horrível.

Naquele momento ele chorou.

Seu primeiro amor o havia abandonado.

_Mas ela nunca nem foi minha... Ela sempre pertenceu a ele._

- Estava dizendo que você não deveria ir ao casamento da Maya e do Karl.

----

Maya olhou-se no espelho. Estava deslumbrante: o vestido de noiva era longo, acinzentado no corpo e nas mangas era branco-gelo com um decote grandes nos seios, uma renda branca ligada a um cordão – parecido com aquele cordãozinho dos uniformes de empregadas – de renda mais grossa no pescoço ficava no peito, tapando o decote e fazendo a parte de seus seios que ficava de fora ficarem quase imperceptíveis; luvas da mesma renda do cordão brancas; sapatos de salto baixo prateados. Os cabelos ondulados estavam soltos e apoiados no ombro direito, os olhos verde-esmeralda muito bem-maquiados e atraentes, porém sem brilho; os lábios carnudos estavam pintados com um batom vermelho. Estava linda. Linda como um anjo.

Anjo, algo que nunca fora; anjo, algo que ela apenas fingia ser.

A verdade é que ela era como um anjo caído: cheia de sentimentos ruins, como ódio, vingança, luxúria...

Porém naquele momento nenhum desses sentimentos habitava seus olhos.

Nenhum sentimento habitava seus olhos.

Seu coração... Estava sem nenhuma emoção.

_Genzo._

----

- Maya, querida, posso entrar? – o pai de Maya perguntou antes de entrar num dos quartos de um antigo palácio alemão aonde sua filha e Karl iriam se casar.

O casamento seria no jardim do palácio. A decoração estava magnífica, repleta de rosas brancas, as favoritas de Maya.

A imprensa também estava lá. Ela e Karl achavam melhor não lutar contra a imprensa e dar a eles as informações que queriam, como sempre fizeram.

- Você está linda, querida. – o pai dela disse ao beijá-la no topo da cabeça

Puxou o véu branco rendado enquanto acompanhava o olhar inexpressivo dela sobre ele.

_O que houve com o brilho dessas belas esmeraldas?_

- Obrigada, papai. – ela respondeu mecanicamente

- Vamos? – perguntou estendendo o braço a ela

---

A marcha nupcial fez com que todos os convidados e jornalistas se levantassem e olhassem para a entrada do jardim.

Karl sorriu ao ver Maya tão bela.

_Isso é como um sonho_, ele pensou.

Maya olhava aflita para as pessoas no local.

Cada passo que ela e seu pai davam em direção a Karl fazia seu coração saltar.

Examinou o rosto de cada pessoa presente.

Descrédito.

Eles não achavam que ela levaria aquilo tudo tão longe.

Nem ela acreditava.

De um dos lados do padre avistou um rosto familiar e reconfortante.

_Mamãe._

Os cabelos ruivos curtos, os olhos verde-esmeralda, a pele clara; sem dúvida, elas se pareciam muito.

Karl beijou sua mão quando o pai a entregou a ele e sorriu.

Ela não conseguia sorrir, só conseguia olhá-lo e se assustar.

_Por que estou fazendo isso?_

Os dois se ajoelharam diante do padre lado a lado.

_Eu não o amo. Não como deveria. Ele é um irmão._

- Boa tarde, queridos amigos. Hoje estamos aqui reunidos para...

_Casar com o irmão é considerado um ato incestuoso._

- Esses belos jovens que tão cedo pretendem assumir o compromisso matrimonial...

---

_Ela está se casando com ele... E não há nada que eu possa fazer..._

Genzo chorou mais uma vez deitado em sua cama.

---

- Se houver alguém aqui reunido que tenha algo a dizer e que possa impedir este casamento, que diga agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Maya olhou para os lados, aflita.

Ninguém ia falar nada.

_Ele _não ia falar nada.

Foi aí que ela percebeu: ele não estava lá.

- Sendo assim, vamos aos votos matrimoniais.

---

_Eu perdi... A única mulher que amei na vida... Eu a perdi para sempre..._

---

- Karl Heinz Schneider, aceita Maya Lopez como sua esposa e promete amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza; na saúde e na doença?

- Aceito. – Karl respondeu sorrindo enquanto colocava a aliança de diamantes no dedo de Maya.

Beijou delicadamente a mão dela.

- Maya Lopez, aceita Karl Heinz Schneider como seu esposo e promete amá-lo e respeita-lo na alegria e na tristeza; na saúde e na doença?

Ela olhou para o rosto de Karl, aflita.

Ele sorriu.

_Ele espera que eu diga sim._

Olhou para trás e viu o rosto dos pais. Estavam espantados.

_Estão estranhando que eu demore tanto para responder._

Olhou para os convidados.

Não, ele não estava lá.

A única pessoa que ela queria que estivesse... Não estava. Ele não estava lá.

_Essa não. Eu amo... Sem perceber eu acabei me apaixonando por..._

Ela olhou Karl mais uma vez e chorou.

Os olhos dele estavam surpresos. Ele chorou também.

Não que ele não quisesse casar com ela.

Ele queria isso mais do que tudo no mundo. Mais do que sua própria vida.

Ele chorou porque percebeu que ela não queria casar com ele.

- Eu... – ela gaguejou – Sinto muito, Karl... Não posso fazer isso... Não posso...

Puxou a barra do vestido e correu em direção à saída do jardim.

Os convidados iam se levantando, conforme ela passava por eles.

_Sinto muito..._

O padre pousou a mão grande sobre o ombro de Karl querendo confortá-lo, porém ninguém era capaz de fazê-lo naquele momento.

---

- Wakabaiashi. – Karl disse quando Genzo abriu a porta de sua casa

Ele estava com uma aparência horrível. Parecia ter chorado.

_Bem feito,_ Karl pensou com satisfação.

- Maya está aí? Por favor, não minta, eu tenho o direito de falar com minha noiva.

- Não, ela... Do que está falando? Ela não deveria estar na igreja se casando com você? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Genzo sentiu uma chama se acender em seu coração.

_Ela não casou com ele?_

- Ela não está aí?

- Não.

- Ok, obrigada.

Karl deu as costas à Genzo.

- Acho que sei onde ela pode estar.

Karl se virou e olhou Genzo com uma pontada de esperança na mente.

- Por favor, diga-me. Ela fugiu, não quis se casar comigo. Por favor, diga-me onde ela está. É óbvio que ela escolheu você, então, por favor, deixe-me pelo menos falar com ela. Ela é toda sua mesmo. No final, você venceu. Mas por favor, deixe-me ir até ela e conversar com ela.

---

Maya olhou, desolada, as pessoas no ringue de patinação no gelo.

Como queria estar tão feliz quanto elas.

Como queria estar feliz.

As pessoas às vezes a olhavam, curiosas. O que uma noiva estaria fazendo ali?

Virou seu rosto para a esquerda.

Seu coração disparou.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Como a achara?

_Genzo._

Karl aproximou-se dela devagar e sentou-se ao lado dela na arquibancada.

_Genzo. Ele contou. Então ele já sabe que eu não me casei._

- Por que não me disse que você o amava?

- Eu não... – ela não conseguia falar.

_Eu não sabia._

- Você o ama, não negue.

Maya abaixou a cabeça, tristonha.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou de modo autoritário

- Karl, o que você...

- Eu perguntei o que está fazendo aqui. Você não o escolheu? Então por que não vai atrás dele?

- Eu... Eu tenho medo.

- Medo do quê?

- Do que as pessoas vão dizer.

- Você nunca se importou com o que as pessoas dizem de você.

- Mas agora é diferente. Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas vão dizer sobre mim, mas...

- Você se importa com o que elas vão dizer sobre ele. Não quer que elas o machuquem. – Karl completou

_Ele está falando de mim._

- Não deveria se importar, não deveria ficar triste porque nesse momento... A pessoa que menos quer ver você triste é ele.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Porque veio até aqui e está me encorajando a ficar com ele se isso implica em não amar você?

- Porque eu amo você e quero ver você feliz. Não me importo com quem você vai ser feliz, eu só quero que você seja feliz.

Maya abraçou Karl.

Ele, de fato, era um irmão dela.

- Eu amo você, Karl.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou também.

_Você não me ama do jeito que eu amo você. O seu "amar" é ser grata por eu ter substituído o Rivaul quando você precisou; por eu ter sido o seu apoio._

---

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Genzo perguntou se controlando para não abraçá-la.

Estava tão linda naquele vestido de noiva. Entretanto, ela não se vestira daquele jeito para ele.

- Er... Eu soube que estão re-filmando o filme "A noiva em fuga". Deram-me o papel da protagonista e ainda estão procurando o protagonista masculino.

- Por que não chamam o Karl para fazer o papel dele? – ele perguntou. Sabia o que aquilo que ela dissera significava, mas precisava ter certeza.

- Ah, o Karl... Ele... Vai ficar fora de _set_ por um bom tempo.

Ele sorriu.

Ela fez o mesmo.

Genzo deu caminho a ela e esperou que ela entrasse no apartamento para que ele fechasse a porta.

Maya examinou o apartamento por alguns segundos.

Não era luxuoso como o de Karl, mas ao invés do de Karl, aquele lugar trazia-lhe paz e conforto.

Sorriu para ele.

Genzo se aproximou devagar e a tomou nos braços.

Tirou uma mecha da franja dela dos olhos.

Ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça.

Ele sabia o que aquilo significava e não podendo mais conter-se, beijou-a.

Foi mais perfeito do que o beijo anterior.

Foi mágico, foi como se tivesse dado a eles o segredo da felicidade.

Interrompeu o beijo por um segundo e segurou a mão direita dela.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Eu amo você, Wakabaiashi.

- Eu também amo você.

Puxo delicadamente a luva dela e a jogou no chão.

Tomou-a nos traços com mais força e beijou-a calorosamente.

Ela puxou devagar a manga da camisa dele e a colocou sobre a cadeira.

---

- Acho que nunca tinha feito isso.

- O quê? – ele perguntou beijando-a na bochecha

- Dormir depois que o sol nascer e ficar esperando por ele.

Genzo puxou-a para mais perto de si e ela apoiou a cabeça no peitoral nu dele.

E os dois adormeceram ali, na cama de Genzo, desejando que aquele momento nunca chegasse ao fim.

Mas os dois sabiam que para o amor que sentiam, não havia fim. E que cada vez que o fim se aproximava, era na verdade um novo começo.

Um começo para se amarem.

**Continua.**


	9. Não sei viver sem ter você!

**Goddess of the soccer**

Capítulo 9: Não sei viver sem ter você

Maya estava tendo um sonho estranho. Em seu sonho ela e Genzo haviam se beijado e ela havia abandonado Karl no altar e fugido para ficar com o japonês. E no sonho eles se amavam, e muito, e ela não desgrudava dele um segundo sequer porque sentia que se o fizesse sua vida voltaria a ser fútil e sem sentido. Sentia que não haveria razão para viver e que tudo ao seu redor seria preto-e-branco e não teria o colorido de seu sonho.

Ela sentia todas as fantasias e ilusões de sua infância retornarem, pouco a pouco. Via seu príncipe-encantado de olhos puxados montado num cavalo branco indo salvá-la da monotonia do castelo onde vivia protegida por um grande e feioso dragão que uma bruxa má pusera lá para que nunca ela pudesse escapar e ter a chance de viver a vida dela. Via também um final feliz, claro e definido em seu conto de fadas: ela e Genzo juntos para sempre, amando-se e sendo felizes.

E ela desejou que aquele sonho fosse realidade e que ela não acordasse jamais. Entretanto, uma voz grave e que ela não conseguia identificar a chamava repetida vezes. E aquela voz não vinha de seu sonho.

- Ei, não vai acordar_ Bela Adormecida_? Precisamos ir treinar.

Ela sentiu que a pessoa estava distribuindo beijos em seu rosto e ela percebeu que estava acordando, o que ela não queria, então tateou a cama à procura de algo com o qual pudesse bater em seu algoz e esboçou um sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados, quando encontrou um travesseiro. Agarrou-o fortemente e bateu o mais forte que pôde no rosto do homem que a estava beijando.

- Au! – ela o ouviu gritar e sentiu que ele levantara da cama. Instantaneamente, ela abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama assustada. – O que há com você? – ele perguntou de modo gentil enquanto pressionava as mãos contra o nariz que sangrava

Maya sorriu ao ver que o homem era Genzo e não Karl. Então aquilo não fora um sonho...

- Se eu soubesse que você batia nas pessoas enquanto dormia, teria dormido no sofá.

- Desculpe-me, foi sem querer. – ela disse passando a mão pelo cabelo, sem-graça e levantou-se devagar tirando a fronha do travesseiro com o qual batera nele e ajudou o rapaz a enrolá-la no nariz.

- O que deu em você? – ele perguntou quando ela o fez deitar-se na cama e estava comprimindo a fronha contra o nariz dele

- Fiquei com medo de que isso não fosse realidade.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Genzo. Então, como ele, ela também ficara com medo de que aquele momento que tiveram juntos não fosse realidade.

- Isso?

- Você, eu... – ela respondeu de forma sonhadora dando leves toques no nariz dele. – Parou de sangrar.

Maya apoiou os cotovelos na cama prendendo Genzo entre eles. O cabelo dela caiu por cima do rosto dele e quando ela o tirou de lá com os dedos de forma delicada disse:

- Fiquei com medo de que você não me amasse e que eu estivesse casada com Karl.

- Nunca – ele disse num tom que pareceu a ela ameaçador rolando na cama e prendendo-a embaixo dele – nunca – ouviu bem? – nunca duvide do meu amor. – e então ele a beijou intensamente querendo tirar dela todas aquelas dúvidas.

Ele também tinha medo de que os dois não estivessem juntos, mas não queria que ela sentisse o mesmo porque ela era a pessoa mais importante pra ele e de quem ele mais precisava. Muito mais do que antes.

Diante desse futuro incerto que os aguardava ele só tinha a ela. Mas isso bastava porque ele não saberia viver sem tê-la com ele.

**Fim do capítulo**

Oh, que emoção, já tem um ano que eu publiquei o primeiro capítulo de _Goddess of the soccer_ T.T Mas a história já tem mais de um ano, com certeza. Lembro que a Maya começou a surgir quando eu assisti ao primeiro episódio de _Super campeões_. No começo ela era um líder de torcida da Seleção Brasileira e namorada daquele jogador-robô, não lembro o nome dele agora... Pois é, ela foi complicada desde o começo, mas eu queria que essa fosse mais uma daquelas histórias de "pobre menina rica", sabe? Ela é aquele tipo de garota que nós adoramos odiar, aquela que tem tudo e ainda reclama da vida que tem... E essa menina já passou por tanta coisa, isso só na minha cabeça... Não sei se um dia vou conseguir relatar tudo o que eu imaginei sobre ela, mas espero passar para vocês pelo menos o essencial para poderem imaginar outras histórias sobre ela! Ah, e eu aceito sugestões sobre situações que ela e o Genzo deveriam passar, tá? Por exemplo, no próximo capítulo pretendo levá-los à praia, mas se vocês tiverem sugestões de outros lugares e me dissesse eu agradeceria muito . Eu já usei a opinião de vocês num capítulo. Foi uma idéia da Thayne a de as cerejeiras florescerem quando o Grawlbald fosse ao Japão. E essa idéia foi essencial porque foi a partir daí que os sentimentos de amor da Maya pelo Genzo começaram a despertar. Antes ela só o via como um cara bonitinho com quem ela andava, mas a partir dali ela passou a se questionar sobre a verdadeira relação deles dois. Não sei se vocês perceberam isso porque aquele capítulo teve uns erros de formatação, sabe... Não saíram uns asteriscos que eu coloquei pra marcar a passagem de tempo, por exemplo, e ficou um pouco confuso. Mas espero que vocês tenham entendido! . 

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a história e que não desistiram nunca de ler a saga da nossa Deusa do futebol. Perdoem-me por toda a minha lerdeza em escrever... E, por favor, não desistam da Maya por minha causa! O.o


	10. O último dos empecilhos

**Goddess of the soccer**

Capítulo 10: O último dos empecilhos

Maya olhou-se no espelho pela centésima vez. Estava muito incomodada com sua aparência. Possuía feições infantis e delicadas, quando na verdade ela não era nenhuma das duas coisas. Delicada ela até podia ser, mas muito pouco, ela fazia mais o tipo "garota levada".  
Os cabelos alaranjados e longos junto aos olhos muito verdes lhe davam uma aparência quase que angelical. Tocou os fios longos e fez um muxoxo.

_Então eles é que são o problema..._, ela pensou.

Largou o cabelo e começou a procurar algo na gaveta embaixo da pia do banheiro. Sorriu ao encontrar a tesoura pela qual estava procurando.

Pegou primeiro as mechas da frente e as esticou para que pudesse ter uma idéia mais concreta do tamanho de seu cabelo.

_É, realmente... Está muito longo, _ela reparou que ele ia até um pouco abaixo da cintura quando estava esticado.

Pegou a tesoura e cortou aquele tufo de cabelos na altura do ombro. Quando os fios tocaram o chão, os que ela não cortara logo fizeram cachos nas pontas.  
Sorriu para a sua imagem no espelho satisfeita com o resultado. Ela realmente era uma ótima cabeleireira nunca mais precisaria ir a um salão de beleza. Terminou de cortar o resto do cabelo – com um pouco de receio em cortá-lo de forma desigual, mas ela até que cortou direitinho – e depois pegou os tufos de cabelo caídos no chão e os jogou na lixeira ao lado do vaso sanitário.

Quando saiu do banheiro de sua suíte, jogou o roupão branco que estava usando em cima da cama e foi até o guarda-roupas para procurar seu biquíni. Ela, Genzo, Karl e Kaltz haviam combinado de irem à praia juntos naquele dia.  
Inicialmente, ela recusara o convite preocupada com alguma possível tensão existente entre ela, Karl e Genzo, já que só se passara apenas uma semana desde que ela e Karl quase se casaram.

Quando suas amigas conseguiram localizá-la três dias após a data do suposto casamento, ficaram falando o tempo todo que ela não deveria ter feito aquilo com Karl e que a festa havia sido ótima – Rivaul não deixou que Karl cancelasse a festa como estava planejando e o colocou num táxi de volta para sua casa. – e que ela não deveria ter perdido, ao que Maya teve que responder "como eu poderia ir à minha festa de casamento se eu não me casei?" o mais baixo que pôde porque estavam na casa de Genzo e ela não queria que ele a ouvisse falar de Karl. Não que ele tivesse criado algum problema quanto a isso, ela tinha certeza de que ele não criaria, que seria o mais compreensivo possível, mas ela ainda tinha receio de tocar nesse assunto com ele, então desde o dia em que ela aparecera vestida de noiva no apartamento dele, eles nunca mais conversaram sobre isso.

Ao terminar de colocar o biquíni ela ouviu o interfone tocar e alguns segundos depois a empregada apareceu em seu quarto avisando que seus amigos já haviam chegado.

- Diga a eles que esperem só mais um minutinho que eu já vou descer, por favor.

Foi novamente até o guarda-roupas e pegou um short jeans curto e uma blusa de alças finas e as vestiu rapidamente porque imaginava que Kaltz estivesse reclamando da demora dela, como sempre fazia quando eles saíam juntos.

Pegou sua bolsa que ela já havia aprontado em cima da poltrona – a mala ela já havia deixado com o porteiro para não irritar Kaltz tanto assim – e saiu do apartamento, indo em direção ao elevador.

Quando chegou ao saguão de entrada, mal avistou seus amigos e os cumprimentou e Kaltz logo começou a reclamar.

- Francamente, Maya, por que se arrumar tanto? Todo mundo já não disse ao menos uma vez que você fica linda de qualquer... – ele não chegou a completar sua frase porque reparou pela primeira vez que ela cortara o cabelo. – Que diabos você fez com o seu cabelo??? O quê, mas... Por quê? O seu cabelo, ele... Não acredito que você fez isso! Ficou tão... Tão...

- Você não falou que eu fico linda de qualquer jeito? Ou ia falar, tanto faz... – ela disse de modo displicente enquanto abraçava Genzo. – Virou metrosexual, é, Kaltz? Achei que você fazia o tipo machão que nem fazer a unha faz. O Genzo faz a unha, não faz, amor? – ela completou enquanto pegava na mão de Genzo para analisar suas unhas

- Aposto que o Wakabaiashi faz parte desse grupo. – Karl disse com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Maya o encarou assustada por um momento. Teria havido ali algum sinal de ciúmes ou fora impressão dela?

- Eu _não_ faço a unha, Karl. – Genzo respondeu olhando Karl nos olhos de forma rude

- Mas, voltando o assunto ao cabelo desta criatura endiabrada que eu aposto que nem ir a um salão foi, a questão não é se eu sou metrosexual ou não, o que eu faço questão de afirmar que não sou, se você quer saber, e sim que você ficou com uma cara ainda maior de ninfeta!

- Vamos embora, por favor? – Karl pediu com educação enquanto se controlava para não rir. Maya havia tentado fazer Kaltz engolir uma flor de decoração que estava ali por perto.

Os quatro saíram do prédio após muita insistência de Karl e Genzo que tentavam apartar a briguinha de Maya e Kaltz e entraram no carro de Kaltz que estava estacionada na rua. Karl foi no banco da frente com Kaltz e Maya e Genzo foram no banco de trás.

- É a primeira que vou à praia, aqui na Alemanha. – Genzo disse olhando pela janela do carro

- Ver-verdade? – Maya disse se soltando do abraço e olhando-o atônita.

- Aham. – disse ele encarando-a sorridente.

Ao chegarem à casa de praia de Kaltz – Genzo ficou surpreso por quão grande uma casa de praia podia ser e ficou imaginando o tamanho da _casa_ de Kaltz. Se a casa de praia dele era daquele tamanho... A casa deveria ser uma mansão. – eles levaram as malas até os quartos onde ficariam – Maya ficou com Genzo, naturalmente – e depois foram até a sala de estar.

- Maya!! – Ashlee a chamou enquanto corria da entrada da casa até ela

- O-o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou quando a amiga a abraçou

- Kaltz nos convidou. – Mia disse colocando sua mala no chão

- Achei que íamos ser só nós quatro. – ela disse olhando na direção de Kaltz que deu de ombros

- Vamos à praia? – Ashlee disse enquanto tirava sua blusa. Estava com um biquíni roxo que fazia forte contraste com a sua pele claríssima.

- Ah, claro. – Genzo disse puxando Maya pela mão na direção da saída da casa

- Ei, é pro outro lado. – Maya disse fazendo-o parar

- Mas... Quando nós chegamos, eu vi que a praia era do lado da entrada, como pode ser do outro lado?

- O Kaltz comprou uma parte da praia, seu bobo, a praia em que nós vamos é a dele. – Maya disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e puxou Genzo, ainda atônito, para os fundos da casa onde ficava um quintal enorme, uma churrasqueira e, finalmente, uma parte da praia.

Genzo deu de ombros ao ver Maya tirar a roupa apertada e ao perceber que ela estava realmente linda naquele biquíni – ele o achou pequeno demais, mas preferiu não comentar sobre isso porque não queria brigar com ela e nem queria que ela achasse que ele era ciumento – e tirou sua blusa também.

Ela o puxou delicadamente até a água e ao chegar lá ela o abraçou bem apertado, sorrindo como sempre fazia com ele, e o beijou.

Mas, para infelicidade de Genzo, o beijo foi interrompido pelas amigas de sua namorada e Karl que entravam na água correndo e jogando água para tudo quanto é lado, inclusive em cima do casal. Kaltz ficou em casa, preparando o churrasco.

- Desculpe, Wakabaiashi, não sabíamos que íamos atrapalhar vocês. – Karl disse sorrindo de forma sincera. Pelo menos foi o que Maya percebeu porque Genzo achou que desde que eles se encontraram naquele dia Karl estava fazendo de tudo para parecer o menos indelicado possível. Com ele, não com Maya. Com ela ele continuava a agir de forma gentil e educada.

- Tudo bem. – Genzo respondeu sério soltando a mão de Maya que fora brincar com as amigas

Ele não iria deixar Karl estragar seu final de semana com Maya, aquele seria o primeiro final de semana que eles realmente ficariam juntos. A primeira semana de namoro dos dois – ele fez questão de pedi-la em namoro no dia seguinte ao "casamento" dela – teria que ser perfeita.

Em trinta minutos Kaltz chamou a todos avisando que o almoço estava pronto.

Maya puxou Genzo correndo para dentro da casa. Ela o levou para a sala de estar e o encostou numa das pilastras do lugar com a mesma intensidade do abraço da praia. E então o beijou mais uma vez.

- Estava com saudades, parece que o mundo resolveu conspirar contra nós nessa última semana, não acha? – Maya disse interrompendo o beijo. Desceu suas mãos do pescoço de Genzo para segurar as mãos dele nas suas.

- Nem me diga. – ele respondeu pousando a cabeça no ombro dela

- Por que as coisas estão sendo tão difíceis para nós, Genzo? Nós nos amamos de verdade, mas... Parece que o mundo quer impedir que nós fiquemos juntos para sempre, que tenhamos o nosso final feliz. – ela desabafou com a cabeça encostada no peito dele

- Porque nós precisamos passar por tudo isso para que o nosso amor se fortaleça. E quem disse que nós vamos ter um final feliz? O nosso amor vai atavessar a eterniadade. E eu juro Maya, não vou deixar que ninguém nos atrapalhe. Eu te amo de verdade.

- Também amo você. Muuuuuito. – ela falou encarando o rosto dele com um sorriso nos lábios

Genzo a abraçou com força como se temesse que aquele momento pudesse acabar e, num gesto de carinho, passou o rosto pelo cabelo dela. Ele se sentia tão confortável ali, como se o segredo da felicidade tivesse sido dado a ele.

- Já falei que adorei o seu corte de cabelo?

- Na verdade, - ela se afastou um pouco dele, o mínimo possível, apenas para poder olhá-lo nos olhos – não.

Ele sorriu e segurou a mão esquerda dela.

- Vamos almoçar.

- Vá na frente, eu vou num instante. – Maya disse olhando para o lado de fora da casa, para a rua.

- O.K., mas não demore. – ele disse antes de sair

Maya sorriu para ele mais uma vez e voltou a olhar pelo vidro da porta para a rua. E o que viu não agradou a ela. Pelo contrário, o que ela viu a fez até sentir-se mal. Ela vira Karl beijando Ashlee intensamente. E não, aquilo não era um beijo comum. Parece que estava acontecendo algo entre os dois, algo do qual ela não sabia.

Pelo resto do dia Maya tentou parecer o mais natural possível quando falava com Karl ou Ashlee. Não era como se ela estivesse gostando de Karl de novo, nem como se estivesse sentindo ciúmes. Ela apenas sentia que Ashlee não era a pessoa certa para Karl. Ele era tão certinho e ela era tão... Ela gostava de ficar com vários garotos e ela tinha certeza de que Karl era apenas mais um dos muitos garotos com quem ela queria apenas se divertir.

Mais constrangedor do que assistir àquela cena foi quando ela se encontrou com Karl na cozinha. Ela estava pegando um pouco de água na geladeira e ele comendo um pedaço de torta, sentado à mesa.

Estavam sozinhos, ela constatou ao olhar em volta.

- Hm, então, se divertindo? – ele perguntou não muito à vontade

- Ah, sim, e você?

- Também.

Maya sentou-se de frente para ele na mesa. Largou a garrafa de água e o copo em cima desta. Não agüentava mais, teria que falar com ele.

- Karl, qual é o lance entre você e a Ash? Porque, sabe, eu não acho que o que vocês estão fazendo esteja certo. Quero dizer, se você está tentando fazer ciúmes em mim ou algo assim ou, sei lá, alguma coisa parecida com isso... Karl, eu sei que machuquei você e sinto muito, mas você ainda pode conversar comigo. Eu achei que você já tivesse superado isso... Você já pensou na possibilidade de que eu posso não ter me recuperado dos últimso acontecimentos? Nós somos amigos, não somos Karl? Por que as coisas não podem voltar a ser como antes? E, ei, foi você que convidou a Ashlee e a Mia?

- Primeiro, Maya, - ele disse largando o garfo com estrépito na mesa. – sim, fui eu que as convidei. E, segundo, eu não superei você coisa nenhuma! Que saco, Maya, por que você sempre tem que se meter nas coisas? Você fica o tempo todo agarrada àquele japonês e depois vem me dizer com que eu posso e com quem eu não posso me relacionar? E você não se recuperou disso? Então, Maya, eu realmente não sei o que é só se recuperar de ter dado um fora em alguém. Porque foi exatamente isso o que você fez. Não foi você que levou o fora, não é você que precisa de tempo pra se recuperar disso, sou _eu_.

- Eu não estava fazendo isso, eu só... – Maya se sentiu incrivelmente mal. Porque Karl estava certo, ela estava errada. Ela havia mesmo ficado agarrada à Genzo o tempo todo, inclusive nas pausas dos treinos dos dois sem ao menos se preocupar com Karl.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa para que não reste mais nenhuma mágoa entre nós, ok? Eu fico com quem eu quiser e você com o seu japonês e nenhum de nós conversa sobre isso. Ok? E, só pra avisar, estou saindo do Gralwbald e indo para o Rotburg. Esse é o meu último mês jogando lá com vocês.

- Mas, Karl, eu... Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim entre nós... – algumas lágrimas rolaram inconscientemente pelo rosto dela. – Eu não queria machucar você, Karl...

Ele se levantou da onde estava sentado e se ajoelhou de frente para ela. Sorriu.

_Que droga, Maya, nem nas horas que eu preciso falar sério com você eu consigo._, ele pensou com amargura

- Está tudo bem, é sério, nós dois vamos ser pra sempre irmãozãos. Eu prometo. – e a abraçou de forma acolhedora, ela ainda chorando em seu ombro.

- Obrigada por estar sempre comigo, Karl...

- De nada.

Quando os dois saíram para a praia, os olhos de Maya não estavam mais vermelhos de tanto chorar. Karl ficara lá com ela, esperando que eles voltassem ao normal para que ninguém soubesse do que havia acontecido entre eles.

Maya soltou a mão de Karl e foi até Genzo e sorriu para ele.

Ela estava bem. Agora estava. Não restava mais nenhum empecilho para o relacionamento dos dois. E ela decidira apoiar o relacionamento de Ashlee com seu ex. Quando ela viu os olhares que os dois trocavam enquanto estavam conversa, ela pensou que havia algo no ar, entre os dois. E que talvez uma bonita relação pudesse surgir entre os dois, algo sério.

- Tudo bem com você? – Genzo perguntou quando os dois estavam voltando para casa no domingo à tarde

- Tudo ótimo. Verdade. Mas diga-me, há alguma chance concreta de quando nós chegarmos em casa você passar o resto do dia comigo?

- Eu diria que há chances bem concretas, senhorita Maya. – ele disse bagunçando o cabelo dela – Adorei o seu cabelo, você ficou linda. E não tem nada de ninfeta, só de coelhinha da _Playboy_...

- Não tem nada!

- Ah, tem sim... Mas eu adorei.

**Fim do episódio**

**N.A/:** A Maya é mesmo a minha filhinha fofinha! Ela é tão lindinha, pena que ela não é real pra eu ficar apertando... . Até cortar o cabeço no ombro que nem eu ela cortou! Ok, vocês devem estar pensando "ei, mas foi você que escreveu essa cena". Sim, fui eu que inscrevi, mas eu senti que a Maya precisava de uma mudança radical para representar a nova fase da vida dela. E sabe aquilo de os personagens guiarem o escritor? Foi isso que aconteceu, eu senti que ela pedia pra cortar o cabelo.  
Ela precisava fazer isso, é como um marco da nova vida dela. A vida dela com o Genzo.

"Irmãozãos", é assim que se escreve mesmo?

Ah, ah, quase que eu me esqueço da notícia principal do capítulo! Eu refiz o blog da fanfic! Aposto que a maioria de vocês nem sabia que eu tinha feito um blog, ein? Pois eu fiz e acabei excluindo porque ninguém aparecia por lá. Mas hoje eu o refiz porque fiquei pensando em fazer um especial desse capítulo, mas acabei desistindo porque a idéia não fluiu. Mas se vocês quiserem saber sobre o especial que não saiu mas que pode sair algum dia ou tiverem alguma dúvida ou quiserem só bater papo mesmo e saber do final da fanfic (eu acabo contando mesmo ¬.¬), é só irem lá no blog. E deixem o e-mail de vocês, por favor, para que eu possa responder aos seus comentários. O endereço do blog está lá no meu profile. Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Separação

**The goddess of the soccer**

Capítulo 11: Separação

Algumas vezes o tempo passa tão rápido que gostaríamos que ele parasse. E em outras ele passa tão devagar que é como se ele tivesse parado. Em algumas dessas vezes, ele pára no momento perfeito. Mas, infelizmente, o tempo tem que continuar a passar.

E era exatamente isso que Genzo sentia que acontecera. Ele conhecera Maya, tornara-se amigo dela e os dois partilharam segredos, depois, ele percebeu que havia se apaixonado por ela – sim, porque se apaixonar, ele o fizera desde o primeiro momento em que a vira, mas para perceber que o que estava sentido era amor – e verdadeiro – demorou um tempo mais – e, por último, e mais importante, ela desistiu de um casamento por ele e os dois começaram a namorar. Nem parecia que já havia se passado um ano desde que ele saíra do Japão.

Durante aquele um mês de namoro os dois passaram o máximo de tempo possível juntos, mas nos últimos dias ele percebera que não só a imprensa, mas também os treinos de futebol os estavam separando.

Mas ele também sentia que não era só ele que estava sendo sincero sobre seus sentimentos. Quanto a uma traição, ele sabia que não precisava se preocupar. Sabia da fama de baladeira que Maya possuía, mas ele sentia que ela não o trairia. Ele não sabia como podia ter tanta certeza, mas de alguma forma ele tinha. Ele nem ligava para as revistas de fofocas que ficavam prevendo o fim do namoro dos dois – ou que apontavam brigas horrendas entre os dois que, na verdade, nunca tinham nem existido. Ele não se lembrava de ter brigado com ela uma vez sequer desde que se conheceram.

E, olhando a mulher sentada ao seu lado no sofá da casa dela reclamando de algum filme que estava passando porque, segundo ela, haviam escolhido errado a atriz que representava o papel da protagonista do filme – por algum motivo que ele não escutara, pois estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que a voz dela parecia mais baixa do que já era – ele teve a sensação de que poderia passar a sua vida inteira daquele jeito, se aquela mulher concordasse em dividir a eternidade com ele.

- Você não concorda? – ela perguntou olhando-o com aquele olhar determinado que só ela tinha e que sinalizava perigo iminente para quem ousasse discordar dela.

- Ah, sim, claro. Totalmente.

- Você não estava me escutando, estava? – ela perguntou num tom de voz brincalhão enquanto trocava o canal da televisão

- Claro que estava. O que mais eu estaria fazendo? – ele perguntou no que esperava que não fosse um tom que o estivesse entregando

- Pensando no próximo movimento. – ela disse como se fosse algo sem importância enquanto continuava sua busca por algo interessante que estivesse passando na televisão

- Hã?

Ela bufou e deixou o controle no braço do sofá e sentou sobre a perna direita, de modo a ficar de frente para ele no sofá.

- Sempre que você fica com essa cara e eu pergunto se você está prestando atenção em mim e você responde que "totalmente", você está pensando em alguma coisa para me surpreender, o que você sempre consegue, já que eu me sinto como uma criancinha perto de você. Mas a questão é que você já fez isso algumas vezes.

Aquilo foi bem ruim de ouvir para Genzo. Ele não sabia que era tão fácil de ser analisado assim.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou sorrindo

- Eu não... Eu não sabia que eu era tão óbvio.

- E você não é. – ela respondeu como se aquilo fosse uma resposta convincente o bastante.

- Não estou entendendo. – ele disse sério

- Você não é fácil de ser analisado, você é até muito fechado. As almas-gêmeas têm o poder de ler através de seus amados.

Ele sorriu. Não que ele tivesse entendido o que ela dissera, mas porque ela havia se referido aos dois como almas-gêmeas.

Maya voltou a sentar-se normalmente no sofá, de frente para a televisão, e continuou a trocar os canais.

----

- Ah, que treino mais chato... – Maya reclamou enquanto se espreguiçava.

O treino das jogadoras do Gralwbald estava muito parado, os treinadores apenas disseram que elas fizessem exercícios leves e alongassem o corpo e então estariam liberadas. Eles nem estavam presentes lá.

_Isso está muito estranho... Ah, já sei! Vou ver o que o Genzo está fazendo!_, ela pensou e foi até o vestiário feminino para vestir seu moletom. Depois foi correndo para onde os rapazes treinavam.

Estranhou que houvesse mais barulho que o habitual dos treinos enquanto se aproxima de lá.

Quando chegou ao local, ela surpreendeu-se ao ver os jogadores do Gralwbald jogando contra um time de jogadores de feições asiáticas vestidos com um uniforme azul.

- Mas... O que diabos é isso? – ela se perguntou não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Genzo não havia lhe dito nada sobre jogar contra outro time e ela não vira nenhum aviso chamando os outros jogadores para assistir ao jogo.  
E ao olhar para um dos lados do campo, lá estavam os treinadores.

- Droga! – ela reclamou chateada por não ter sido informada. Ela odiava não saber das coisas.

Foi até onde os treinadores estavam se controlando para não gritar com nenhum deles quando chegasse. Houve um momento em que os olhos dela e os de Genzo se encontraram e ela teve certeza de que ele estava com medo dela porque desviou o olhar do dela muito rápido.

- Quem são esses caras? – ela perguntou a seu pai quando o encontrou. Ele anotava algo numa prancheta

- São japoneses.

- Japoneses? – ela repetiu num tom irônico, como se ela já não soubesse aquilo – Por que eles estão aqui? – ela perguntou sem se deixar intimidar

- A Copa de Juniores é daqui a uma semana e o representante do futebol japonês, o Sr.Katagiri, me pediu que desse a esses garotos a chance de competir com o Gralwbald para que se acostumassem ao futebol internacional. E eles também vieram buscar o Wakabaiashi.

- Ah, então eles são os caras de quem o Genzo falou... Espera. Como assim buscar o Genzo? – ela perguntou aflita. Ele estaria indo embora de volta para o Japão? Então seria por isso que ele não contara a ela sobre a vinda de seus amigos para Berlim...

- Para jogar com eles na copa, não é óbvio querida? – o pai sorriu para ela

- Mas... Ele vai voltar, não vai?

- Claro que sim, o contrato dele é de mais cinco anos.

- Eu vou com ele! – ela exclamou decidida

- Sinto muito, mas não você poderá ir com ele. As garotas não terão folga durante o tempo que os rapazes estarão jogando na copa, então vamos pegar pesado com os treinos. – ele respondeu sem encará-la porque tinha voltado a prestar atenção no jogo. O Gralwbald estava na frente. Ela não entendeu como o placar deles podia ser zero, se Genzo havia insistido tanto que Tsubasa era um dos melhores do mundo.

- Mas, papai, o Genzo... – ela murmurou

- Ele vai e você fica, é simples. A não ser que você queira quebrar seu contrato, é claro. – ele respondeu olhando-a sério, querendo finalizar a conversa.

Ela não conseguia entender porque o pai não a compreendia. Maya se sentiu tão mal com a atmosfera do jogo que não conseguia ficar ali por mais tempo.

Quando estava indo embora, teve que passar pelo lado do campo onde os reservas japoneses e o técnico deles estavam e acabou esbarrando em um garoto japonês que havia acabado de chegar.

- Desculpe, eu não vi você. – ele se desculpou. Parecia estar mais interessado no que estava acontecendo com o jogo do que se ela se machucara porque ficava espiando por cima do ombro dela a quadra. Um homem de cabelos longos estava atrás dele, segurava seu blazer apoiado num dos braços.

- Tudo bem. – ela falou e continuou a andar, mas reparou que o garoto estava com o ombro direito enfaixado. De repente uma idéia lhe ocorreu – Espera. – ela pediu e se virou para ele. O garoto também parara e àquele momento a estava encarando com curiosidade. – Tsubasa, não é?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo.

- Bom saber. – ela disse com um sorriso triste. Ainda estava muito chateada com Genzo.

- E você, quem é?

- Não importa. – ela disse quando voltou a caminhar deixando para trás um Tsubasa confuso, mas ela percebeu que foi por pouco tempo porque ele logo voltou sua atenção para o jogo.

----

- Por que você não me disse? – Maya tornou a perguntar, um olhar desolado em seu rosto. Ela tinha ido visitar Genzo à noite naquele dia e o encontrou fazendo as malas.

- Porque eu não sabia. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos das malas. Estava tentando colocar uma suéter ali, mas a mala já estava cheia.

- Como assim não sabia? – ela quis saber

Ele desistiu de tentar fazer caber mais roupa ali, então foi até um quarto vazio da casa que ele usava como depósito e voltou com uma outra mala.

- Eles não me avisaram, parece que queriam fazer surpresa. Mas o que eu não entendo é o porquê do pessoal do Gralwbald não nos avisar sobre o jogo, nós teríamos nos preparado melhor.

- Mas não foi necessário. – ela disse com seu tom de voz habitual, como se achasse aquilo tudo uma piada. Se Genzo não sabia que os amigos de infância estavam vindo para Berlim, ela o perdoava. Ele contaria para ela se soubesse, não contaria? – Eles perderam feio.

- Porque o Tsubasa não jogou. – ele respondeu sorrindo forçado para ela como sinal de ironia

- Por falar no Tsubasa, eu encontrei com ele hoje.

- Sério? – ele perguntou se interessando de repente pelo assunto

- Sim, ele estava chegando lá. Eu o reconheci por causa do ombro enfaixado. Ele não me deu muita atenção, estava mais interessado no jogo... – ela disse sorrindo, mas esse sorriso logo se desfez porque ela lembrou de outra coisa – Você vai embora quando?

Genzo também parecera estar pensando bastante sobre isso porque no momento em que ela fizera essa pergunta a ele, ele parara de mexer nas malas e ficou olhando com um olhar cabisbaixo para o chão.

- Daqui a três dias.

- Ah... – ela deixou escapar tristonha

- Vamos jogar contra o Rotburg. – ele disse sem demonstrar qualquer ansiedade.

- O time aonde o Karl vai entrar?

- Esse mesmo.

- Eu... Não vou poder ir ver você jogar. – ela disse, agora evitando encará-lo, mas podia sentir o olhar dele sobre ela.

- Não... Tem problema. – ele mentiu

- Eu queria... Ir com você. – ela respondeu já chorando um pouco

Genzo foi até ela e a abraçou apertado.

- Eu sei, mas você tem que ficar aqui e treinar. Promete que vai ser forte?

- Mas Genzo, eu...

- Promete? – ele perguntou segurando-a no queixo fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele, mas ele fez isso de um modo delicado. – Por favor, prometa, não vou conseguir me concentrar se souber que você não está bem. E, além do mais, você vai voltar a fazer shows mês que vem e nós não vamos nos ver por um bom tempo. Temos que ser fortes e começar a nos acostumarmos com isso.

- Você quer que eu me acostume a não ter você? – ela perguntou chorando ainda mais

- Ah, Maya, claro que não... Você sabe que eu na ficaria longe de você se pudesse escolher... Você é muito preciosa pra mim, querida. Então, promete que vai tentar superar a distância?

- Eu prometo. – ela respondeu e tornou a chorar quase que instantaneamente abraçando Genzo com mais força do que antes.

----

Caminhando com Genzo a seu lado, Maya sentia como se ninguém pudesse feri-la. E ter suas mãos pequena e delicadas enlaçadas às grandes dele a faziam sentir-se protegida do mundo. Ela não sentia tristeza, ela não sentia medo e todas as lembranças do seu passado ficavam aonde pertenciam, à sua mente. Ela sabia que não podia apagá-las, mas sabia que com Genzo para lhe fazer companhia, elas não a alcançariam e ela conseguiria correr delas a vida toda.

- Quer ir ao cinema? – ele perguntou olhando no relógio no pulso direito.

Ela o olhou por um momento analisando as feições serenas e gentis dele.

_Lindo,_ ela pensou.

- Claro. – respondeu sorrindo para ele.

_E se eu não o tivesse conhecido? Teria conseguido sorrir tão sinceramente quanto agora? Ou teria continuado com a farsa?_

Mas ela preferiu não continuar a pensar no que estava pensando e se concentrar em aproveitar ao máximo a presença de Genzo, já que dali a algum tempo ela não a teria mais.

----

- Ah, Maya... – Genzo sussurrou, sua cabeça apoiada no ombro dela enquanto os dois se abraçavam. Ele se sentiu mais calmo por um minuto quando o cheiro familiar e suave emanando dos cabelos dela. – Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta...

Ela não respondeu nada, lágrimas brotando em seus olhos foram a resposta não dita. Ela o abraçou mais forte num pedido de "não vá". Ele se afastou por um minuto para encará-la nos olhos. Um olhar que respondia "mas eu não quero ir".

- Fique. Por favor. – ela suplicou segurando as mãos dele nas suas

- Eu preciso ir. É o meu sonho, Maya, eu preciso lutar por ele. – ele disse tentando convencer a si mesmo de que era preciso. Se não tivesse prometido a Tsubasa e aos outros que iria... Ele seria capaz de trocar o sonho do campeonato mundial pelo sonho de mais um minuto com ela.

Era tão difícil deixá-la para trás. Mais difícil do que ele previra.

Ao ouvir a última chamada para seu vôo, ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e ajeitou a bolsa em seu ombro. Viu uma lágrima escorrer sorrateira dos olhos esverdeados dela e os lábios dela se contraírem. Com as pontas dos dedos, ele limpou aquela lágrima e sorriu uma última vez para ela e caminhou até o portão de embarque. Não olhou para trás. Se olhasse, ele não seria capaz de ir embora.

_Preciso me tornar um homem mais forte. Um homem do qual ela se orgulhe e goste ainda mais_, ele tentou pôr em sua mente enquanto olhava a pista de decolagem pela janela do avião.

----

_Eu vou ser forte, Genzo, vou me tornar alguém que você não vai precisar ficar mimando e protegendo o tempo todo. Vou ser alguém de quem você vai se orgulhar e que você não vai querer deixar para trás. Eu prometo_, ela disse selando a promessa que fizeram três dias antes com as mãos encostadas no vidro transparente da sala de espera que agora a separava daquele que amava. _Quando você voltar, você não vai mais conseguir ir embora._

**Fim do décimo primeiro capítulo**

* * *

Olá! Desculpem pela demora, eu estava reescrevendo os capítulos anteriores e outras fanfics! Então leiam, ficou bem melhor agora! Ou não leiam, não há necessidade. Au revoir.


	12. Reencontro

Maya estava deitada em sua cama, a barriga virada para baixo, enquanto rabiscava algo em um caderno de desenhos. Palavras como "Genzo" iam sendo escritas entre tentativas de composições de músicas enquanto seus pensamentos também se voltavam para ele.

Ela achava engraçado que ele só tivesse ido embora há três dias, mas ela já sentisse tanto a falta dele. Era uma sensação estranha, como se os dias fossem longos demais e as noites infinitamente chatas. Até aquele momento ela nunca tinha ficado sem ele. Mesmo quando os dois não eram namorados, eles sempre estavam juntos. E, depois de começarem a namorar, quando os dois não podiam se encontrar, eles sempre ligavam um para o outro e ficavam conversando por horas seguidas. Àquele momento nem isso ela podia fazer, já que ele estava todo o tempo ocupado, treinando. Ela também há havia voltado de seu treino fazia umas seis, sete horas. O dia todo fora tão entediante e ela estava tão sonolenta – porque não dormira no dia anterior – que ao chegar à sua casa a primeira coisa que fez foi jogar-se em sua cama e dormir. Dormiu umas seis horas, mas seu corpo se sentia tão cansado como se não o tivesse feito.

Ela ouviu o celular sobre a mesa de cabeceira a seu lado tocar. Ela tentou ignorar pegando uma das várias almofadas em sua cama e colocando-a sobre sua cabeça para abafar o som, mas não obtivera muito sucesso nisso. O som do telefone apenas fazia sua cabeça doer ainda mais, então ela resolveu atendê-lo de uma vez e parar com o causador de sua enxaqueca.

- Ma cherri! – ela ouviu uma voz animada e carinhosa dizer em francês – Como você está, querida ? Não tenho ouvido muitas notícias suas por aqui... Dizem até que você engordou muito e está com vergonha de aparecer na rua, o que eu presumo não ser verdade, você nunca teve tendência a engordar, sempre teve um rosto lindo e um corpo muito bonito também. Está tudo bem com você, querida?

- Sim, mamãe... – ela respondeu mecanicamente enquanto massageava as têmporas, tentando se lembrar de algo que a mãe dissera, mas nada lhe vinha a mente, a não ser a pergunta se estava tudo bem com ela. – Eu só estou um pouco desanimada.

- Por causa daquele rapaz? Eu ainda não o conheci, mas no dia em que o fizer, vou ter uma séria conversa com ele sobre deixá-la tão incomunicável assim! Eu venho tentando fazer contato com você há algum tempo e não tenho obtido muitos resultados favoráveis. Aliás, você devia conversar com as suas empregadas que insistem em dizer que você não está em casa, mesmo que eu ligue às 5 horas da manhã, por dois dias seguidos, e então é impossível você não estar em casa a essa hora... A menos que... Oh, Maya, você estava com ele na casa dele, é isso? Aliás, querida, vocês usam preservativos, não usam?

- Mamãe! – ela exclamou horrorizada com o rumo que a conversa havia tomado.

- Ora, querida, você sabe que uma gravidez aos 19 anos não seria algo muito inteligente da sua parte...

- Nós estamos usando preservativos, mamãe. – ela respondeu constrangida por ter de falar com a mãe sobre a sua vida sexual. Mas, ela pensou, seria melhor dar a ela as informações que ela queria ou não pararia de falar tão cedo.

- Oh, é mesmo? Eu sabia que sim, querida! Você é tão responsável! Não tão responsável quanto Rivaul, claro, mas pelo menos nesse quesito você se saiu melhor do que ele. A mãe dele não deve tê-lo instruído sobre isso porque, do contrário, ele não estaria com dois filhos e casado aos 25 anos.

- Mas você não conheceu a mãe dele, conheceu? – ela disse desejando encerrar a conversa de uma vez

- Não, durante o tempo em que seu pai e eu estivemos casados ele não falava muito sobre o casamento anterior e não parece que as coisas foram muito mais amigáveis do que no nosso casamento. – a mãe disse rapidamente, sem aprofundar muito o assunto. Maya aprendera desde cedo que conversar com os pais sobre um deles não era algo que ela deveria fazer, então não fez mais perguntas. – Mas e o rapaz, ele está aí com você?

- O nome dele é Genzo, mamãe e não, ele não está. Na verdade, ele está aí em Paris, para a Copa de Juniores.

- Desculpe por esquecer o nome dele, querida, prometo que não o farei novamente. Mas ele está aqui em Paris, ein? E por que você não está aqui?

- Papai não deixou. Disse que seria como se eu estivesse quebrando o meu contrato de trabalho.

- Mas isso é tão típico dele!

- Sim, eu sei. – ela disse deixando escapar um sorriso por entre os lábios. Sua mãe era realmente incrível, ela sempre conseguia faze-la sorrir, não importando a situação. – Eu gostaria de ir, mas tenho medo de ser demitida.

- Mas não é como se você precisasse disso para sobreviver, querida... E você já tem shows marcados para a próxima semana, não tem? Então essa pode ser a última chance de você e Genzo se verem pelos próximos dois meses, seu pai não deveria impedir você de estar com quem ama. Não se preocupe com o seu pai e venha já para cá.

- Mas mamãe... Você não acha que...

- Eu cuidarei de seu pai, a sua única preocupação no momento deve ser conseguir comprar a passagem de avião. – ela disse cortando logo o pessimismo de Maya.

- Obrigada, mamãe. Você é incrível. E sabe disso.

- É claro que sei. – a mãe respondeu do outro lado da linha, se controlando para não rir, mas não podendo deixar escapar um sorriso por entre os lábios, enquanto tragava um cigarro.

°--°--°

Maya caminhou pelo corredor de desembarque de movo apreensiva. Queria ver Genzo, disso ela sabia. Mas não sabia como seria a reação dele por ela estar ali. Ele podia ficar feliz, e era isso que ela queria, mas ele também podia ficar chateado por ela não ter cumprindo a promessa que fizera a ele.

_Que se dane a promessa, eu só quero ficar ao lado dele. _Ela pensou quando cruzou o corredor para a ampla área de desembarque de vôos internacionais do aeroporto de Paris.

Procurou por entre a multidão de pessoas e placas com nomes desconhecidos por uma mulher alta e ruiva, mas frustrou-se ao não encontrar ninguém. Estranho, ela pensou, sua mãe havia prometido que estaria ali para apanhá-la.

Entretanto, ao olhar para o lado oposto ao que estava procurando, ela viu um senhor de aparência idosa e gentil acenando para ela com uma mão e a outra balançando uma plaqueta com o nome dela, e um buquê de flores apoiado debaixo do braço com a plaqueta. Ela sorriu para ele e andou em sua direção.

- Olá, eu sou Maya. – ela disse estendendo a mão para ele

- Olá, senhorita Maya. Meu nome é Jacques e estou aqui junto com sua mãe para recebê-la, que, aliás, foi ao banheiro, mas estará de volta em alguns instantes. E bem vinda a capital do amor, senhorita. – ele disse ao pegar a mala dela e ela sorriu pensando no quão clichê aquilo era

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu sinceramente quando recebeu as flores. Aproveitou para aspirar o perfume delas e sorriu feliz ao perceber que eram lírios, que ela preferia até mesmo às rosas brancas.

Ela caminhou lado a lado com Jacques enquanto segurava na mão o buquê de flores como se estas fossem um bebê.

- Minha mãe foi ao banheiro há muito tempo? – ela perguntou enquanto brincava com uma das flores

- Não, senhorita, mas já deve estar de volta. Vamos esperá-la aqui mesmo. – ele disse apontando para um dos bancos de metal do aeroporto

Alguns minutos depois, uma mulher alta e muito parecida com Maya, a não ser pelos cabelos curtos na altura da orelha, e por ela aparentar ser mais velha do que ela, mesmo que aparentasse muito pouco, estava de volta do banheiro atravessando graciosamente o salão de desembarque enquanto os vários olhares se voltavam para ela, que mais parecia uma celebridade desfilando pelo tapete vermelho do que uma mãe que havia ido receber a filha que chegara de viagem.

- Maya! – ela exclamou quando avistou Maya sentada na poltrona ao lado de Jacques. – Você está tão linda, querida! E o seu cabelo está curtinho... Você está muito fofa, Maya! – ela continuou a dizer quando abraçou a filha, tocando as pontas do cabelo dela. – Você parece uma princesa. 

Louise pegou as mãos e colocou-as de modo a ficar com o rosto da filha entre elas, observando o quão bonita ela ficara e lamentando que não pudera presenciar o crescimento dela de forma integral. Se ao menos ela não tivesse sido tão egoísta e pensado tanto nela mesma...

- E você uma rainha. – Maya disse lembrando-se de uma conversa que tivera com Genzo há um ano.

Maya se levantou e acompanhou a mãe e o mordomo desta até a limusine que os esperava do lado de fora do aeroporto. Os raios de sol bateram em seus olhos e estes arderam por não estarem acostumados àquela claridade. Ela puxou o óculos do topo da cabeça até os olhos e entrou no carro, seguida pela mãe que fez o mesmo.

Olhando pela janela do carro em movimento, ela percebeu que estar em Paris lhe trazia boas lembranças da época em que ela morara lá com a mãe, mesmo que a cidade estivesse diferente e ela não reconhecesse a maior parte das ruas pelas quais passavam. Todas menos a rua onde a casa de sua mãe ficava. Esta ela nunca esquecera.

E nem poderia esquecer das árvores belas e majestosas no quintal da casa, ou até mesmo dos tijolos usados na construção. Ela se lembrava de tudo, desde os mínimos detalhes.

- Meu quarto está o mesmo de antes. – Maya disse quando a mãe o abriu com uma chave e depois entregou-a a ela.

- É claro, querida, achou que eu o transformaria numa sala de ginástica?

Maya riu do comentário da mãe e pegou uma boneca na estante ao lado da porta, querendo se lembrar o nome que dera a ela.

- Marie.

- Sim, é esse o nome desta boneca. E o de todas as outras que você tinha, aliás. Você não era muito criativa quando se tratava de nomes, querida. – a mãe disse antes de fechar a porta do quarto e sair para se arrumar para que ela e Maya pudessem ir ao hotel onde Genzo estava hospedado.

Ela se sentiu sozinha quando sentou na beirada da cama de casal, a boneca ainda em suas mãos. Ao olhar pela janela e ver o balanço antigo e cuja madeira começava a desbotar no quintal ela se sentiu pior do que já estava se sentindo. Ela se sentia tão dependente de Genzo que chegava a se repudiar por ser tão fraca.

_E se ele não gostar de me ver aqui?_ – ela perguntou a si mesma e se levantou para ir até o bar na sala de estar, e pegou uma das várias garrafas de vinho que estavam ali.

_Dane-se_. – disse a si mesma ao pensar que aquela era a primeira vez que bebia algo alcoólico em anos.

°--°--°

- Maya! – Louise chamou novamente do último degrau das escadas que levavam ao segundo andar de sua casa. Ela vinha chamando Maya para irem visitar Genzo há alguns minutos, mas não obtinha resposta.

- Estou pronta! – Maya disse abrindo os dois braços quando chegou ao primeiro andar, não conseguindo conter um soluço, e riu logo a seguir deixando cair a garra de vinho vazia de sua mão

- Oh, meu deus, Maya, você está _bêbada_? – Louise disse ao sentir o cheiro insuportável do hálito de Maya

- Claro que não, Clarisse! – ela disse e recomeçou a rir

- Esqueça a visita ao seu namorado, querida, agora tudo o que você irá fazer é tomar um bom banho de água gelada. – ela disse conduzindo Maya para cima, em direção ao banheiro.

°--°--°

Quando a campainha tocou, Louise acenou para o mordomo indicando que ela mesma atenderia quem estivesse chegando, e então quando abriu a porta sorriu gentilmente para o homem parado em frente a ela.

- Olá, Genzo. – ela disse gentilmente não deixando de reparar na expressão assustada no rosto dele – Algum problema?

- Não, desculpe. – ele disse, as bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado – É só que a senhora e a Maya são tão parecidas que é como se eu estivesse olhando para ela própria... Desculpe.

- Cuidado para não se apaixonar por mim então. – ela respondeu piscando para ele, o que o fez rir.

- A senhora disse que a Maya estava aqui quando me ligou.

- É, nós planejávamos fazer uma surpresa e ir visita-lo, mas ela acabou bebendo demais – receio que ela tenha ficado um pouco nervosa – e então eu achei melhor não termos ido ontem. Mas como ela ainda não acordou e eu sei que ela gostaria de ver você, resolvi ligar. – ela disse gentilmente enquanto o conduzia para o interior da casa – Ela está no quarto dela, a segunda porta a direita no corredor do segundo andar.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu antes de subir as escadas correndo, preocupado com o estado de Maya. Ele nunca a vira beber e estava preocupado que ela pudesse ter ficado doente ou algo parecido.

Ao entrar no quarto, ele não pôde evitar um sorriso quando viu os pôsteres de vários cantores que eram famosos quando eles ainda eram crianças e várias bonecas nas várias prateleiras de uma estante de marfim.

_Então foi aqui que ela cresceu._ – ele não pôde deixar de pensar, feliz com o cheiro que emanava daquele lugar. _Ela deve ter sido muito feliz enquanto esteve aqui. Mas me dá tanto medo pensar que essa felicidade foi passageira e que ela teve que passar por tanta coisa desde então..._

Ele se aproximou devagar da cama onde ela estava deitada e afastou a franja dela da testa, enquanto fazia carinho nela.

- Genzo. – ela disse quando abriu os olhos e viu o rosto dele acima do dela, encarando-a profundamente. – Isso é um sonho?

- Não, Maya, não é um sonho... – ele respondeu gentilmente beijando-a na testa. – Ou talvez seja o mais bonito de todos os sonhos.

Ela sorriu para ele, mas logo se sentiu mal e levantou correndo para o banheiro da suíte ma tendo tempo de levantar a tampa da privada e vomitar ali dentro.

Genzo se aproximou dela e afastou o cabelo dela do rosto, segurando-o acima da cabeça e massageando as costas dela enquanto ela vomitava novamente.

- Obrigado por ter vindo. – ele disse quando ela parou de vomitar apoiando a cabeça nas costas dela, e se permitindo fechar os olhos e descansar por alguns segundos

Ela sorriu e abaixou a tampa da privada, colocando sua mão sobre a de Genzo que estava apoiada no chão.

- Obrigada você. E desculpe por não cumprir a promessa.

- Que se dane a promessa, eu só quero ficar com você. – ele disse sem mexer a cabeça das costas dela.

- Eu também, Genzo, eu também...

Fim do décimo segundo capítulo

* * *

Sabem o final do qual eu tanto venho falando há muoto tempo, desde que comecei a escrever esta história e desde então não venho me controlando e contando várias partes dele? Cansei de esperar para escrevê-lo e vocês poderão lê-lo em poucos dias – ou talvez minutos, caso eu não demore tanto a escrever. 

A porta do futuro se abre agora, e esse não é um futuro muito agradável.


	13. Rainha

**Goddess of the ****soccer – segunda parte**

Capítulo 13: Rainha

Três anos haviam se passado desde a última vez em que Genzo Wakabaiashi vira Maya. Isso acontecera quando ela partira numa turnê mundial, e desde então ela nunca mais voltou a jogar futebol pelo Grawlbald. O contrato dela ainda existia, ela poderia voltar a jogar quando decidisse parar de cantar, mas ela não fez isso, não tão cedo.

O namoro dos dois ia bem, apesar da distância. Eles conversavam bastante via internet ou telefone, cartas e várias outras maneiras, além de um vôo ocasional para a cidade onde um deles estivesse, e então passavam um ou dois dias juntos. Mas não era nada mais do que isso. Eles se encontravam por alguns dias e depois voltavam às suas rotinas de antes.

Ele não gostava de ter que ficar sem vê-la, mas ela estava feliz, então ele abdicava de momentos que eles poderiam ter juntos pela felicidade dela. Porque ele a amava. Nunca deixara de fazê-lo, apenas o fazia mais e mais.

Ela havia retomado tudo o que abandoara quando começara a jogar futebol profissionalmente. Era como se ela nunca o tivesse feito, porque sua fama e a admiração que seus fãs sentiam por ela ainda eram as mesmas, e ela se sentia feliz por ter tudo aquilo de volta.

A Copa mundial se aproximava mais e mais, e o sonho de tornar o Japão o campeão mundial também, e então Genzo não vinha pensando tanto em Maya quanto pensava no início; ele ocupava sua mente com o treino visando tentar não pensar nela, o que era quase impossível.

Sinto necessidade de interromper minha narração para avisá-los de que a história deles dois a partir deste ponto não é feliz, não é agradável, não faz sorrir. Se o seu desejo for continuar com uma imagem bonita deles dois em sua cabeça, eu recomendo que pare de ler. Porque a partir de agora, nada será como era antes, os dois nunca mais poderão ser felizes como eram antes.

Mas continuemos com a história para aqueles que decidiram lê-la até o fim. Fim, que eu temo estar mais próximo do que esperava.

No dia em que ela anunciara a ele que estava voltando à Berlim, e que desta vez pretendia fazer uma pausa de sua carreira, e que pretendia voltar a jogar futebol, ele se sentiu tão feliz que criou coragem para pôr em prática uma idéia que vinha lhe atormentando há muitos anos.

Ao desligar o telefone, ele foi até seu quarto e procurou por um suéter entre suas peças de roupa, pois o tempo fora de casa estava muito frio, até nevando, e então se dirigiu até o exterior do apartamento onde morava e foi andando até o shopping, próximo dali.

Ficou feliz que as pessoas não o tivessem reconhecido – àquela altura ele já era muito famoso por ser o goleiro titular do Grawlbald, e por liderar o time desde que Karl fora jogar pelo Rotburg – e foi até uma joalheria discreta, mas com peças caras e muito apreciadas pelas mulheres que passavam.

- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – uma vendedora vestida elegantemente perguntou a ele quando ele ficou observando algumas jóias na vitrine

- Ah, na verdade, pode sim. Estou procurando por um anel de noivado. – ele disse satisfeito com o quão bem aquilo havia soado.

- Tem algo em mente do que deseja? – ela perguntou desapontada por um rapaz tão bonito como ele já estar querendo se comprometer tão cedo, mas ele estava tão feliz que nem percebera o tom de voz que ele usara.

- Gostaria de algo discreto e delicado, mas que não seja algo simplório, porque a pessoa para quem vou dá-lo é muito especial, e também tem gostos bastante refinados... – ele disse desviando o olhar dela quando pensava nas vezes em que ele e Maya fizeram compras juntos no shopping – Gostaria de algo pequeno, mas que não fosse muito pequeno a ponto de não ser notado. Algo que mostre a rainha que ela é pra mim.

- Acho que sei exatamente o que o senhor quer dizer. – ela disse sorrindo para ele, e tentando não rir do que ele dissera – Sente-se aqui enquanto eu vou buscar o anel de que lhe falei. – ela continuou apontando para uma cadeira com as costas enfeitadas com almofadas cor de vinho aonde ele se sentou

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a vendedora voltou à sala principal da loja com uma caixinha coberta com veludo por fora. Ela a entregou a ele ainda sorrindo, e pôde ver que ele estava contendo a respiração antes de abrir a caixinha.

- É perfeito. – ele disse sorrindo para o anel dentro da caixa. – É exatamente o que eu queria. Vou levá-lo. – ele disse puxando o cartão de crédito da carteira, sem ao menos perguntar quanto o anel lhe custaria. Não importava. Ele faria tudo por Maya. E o dinheiro nem importava, àquela época de sua vida ele vinha ganhando bastante, jogando pelo Grawlbald e também com patrocinadores, além de comerciais de televisão ou de brinquedos.

°--°--°

Quando saiu do avião, Maya sentiu-se extremamente feliz por estar de volta à Berlim, afinal, fora ali que tudo começara.

_Três anos_ – ela pensou com melancolia. _Três anos longe de tudo isso... Não sei como pude agüentar tanto tempo. Quero ficar aqui, quero ficar _aqu_i com ele, pelo máximo de tempo que nós dois tivermos._

Ela podia sentir mudança em si, podia sentir que não era mais aquela adolescente irresponsável e festeira que era antes. Ela estava diferente, até fisicamente. Entretanto, ela tinha medo de que Genzo não gostasse das mudanças, que ele não a amasse como amava antes. Porque em três anos muito mais coisas poderiam ter mudado, incluindo os sentimentos de Genzo por ela.

Ela não podia dizer com precisão o quanto os sentimentos dela por ele haviam mudado, mas ela sabia que as coisas não eram mais como eram antes, e esperava que pelo menos as coisas fossem mais brandas, e que pelo menos fossem felizes.

Ela o amava, disso tinha certeza. Isso não mudara, mas a intensidade do amor mudara. Se havia sido para mais ou para menos, ela não sabia. Ela nunca saberia antes de vê-lo, antes de poder tocar no rosto dele e beijá-lo.

_E como eu quero beijá-lo..._ – pensou enquanto atravessava a passarela de desembarque para o salão do aeroporto onde o encontraria.

E então ela o viu. Ela o viu em meio a uma multidão de pessoas; entre uma infinidade de rostos, ela o viu. Sentiu o coração saltar tão alto como se fosse sair de seu peito.

O tempo parecia ter parado, e as pessoas pareciam terem ficado mudas. Ela só via a ele, e agora sabia com certeza: ela o amava mais, amava mais do que acreditara poder amar. Mais do que a ela própria.

Ele estava distraído olhando uma criança ao lado dele, que falava incansavelmente, e ela percebeu um sorriso discreto nos lábios dele.

Ele estava bonito, vestido com uma calça jeans desbotada, tênis pretos e uma camisa de mangas compridas azul. Ela não se lembrava de ele ser tão bonito quanto estava naquele momento.

E então o olhar dele encontrou o dela, e ela sentiu o ar faltar aos pulmões. O olhar dele era tão profundo... E o sorriso tão sincero e bonito.

Ela caminhou até ele devagar, enquanto ele também ia caminhando na direção dela. A distância pareceu maior do que realmente era, e cada passo que dava a fazia ficar com medo.

- Senti sua falta. – ele disse entregando a ela um buquê de flores.

Ela aspirou o perfume das flores e sorriu satisfeita, soltando a mala que vinha puxando, e colocou as flores em cima da mala.

Com a mão direita ela tocou o rosto dele e com o braço esquerdo ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, sem deixar de sorrir ou desviar o olhar dos olhos dele um instante sequer. Genzo abraçou sua cintura com os braços, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

- Não tanto quanto eu senti. – ela disse quase não se controlando para chorar e então o beijou desejando que aquele momento não passasse nunca e que os dois pudessem vivê-lo eternamente.

Quando os dois pararam de se beijar, ele sorriu novamente para ela e pegou a mala dela com a mão direita, a esquerda estava colada na dela, os dedos entrelaçados enquanto os dois caminhavam lado a lado pelo aeroporto.

Uma pessoa ou outra olhava na direção deles de vez em quanto e apontava para eles cochichando, mas nada mais do que isso, elas não se aproximavam deles, deixavam que eles tivessem aquele momento juntos, só para eles.

- Eu planejei um dia incrível para nós dois hoje. – ele disse quando colocou a mala dela no carro e a puxou para mais um abraço

- Ah, é? Que pena que já está de noite... Eu teria adorado passar o dia com você.

- Não importa. No final do dia você vai ser minha mesmo. – ele disse sorrindo travessamente

- Mal posso esperar. – ela respondeu beijando-o nos lábios, e ele esperou que aquilo fosse verdade mesmo, porque ele estava com medo de fazer o pedido de casamento a ela e ela recusar.

_Mas por que recusaria? _– ele perguntou a si mesmo tentando afastar as dúvidas

Depois de ele ter ido buscá-la no aeroporto, ele a levou para um restaurante e os dois ficaram lá por horas, conversando sobre o tempo em que ficaram ausentes da vida um do outro e sobre o que acontecera durante esse tempo.

- Você fica muito bonita de cabelo grande, e eu gosto de poder olhar pro seu rosto e não ver a franja caindo nos seus olhos. – Genzo disse tocando de leve na ponta do cabelo dela, que agora estava na altura da cintura

- Você nunca disse que não gostava da minha franja. – ela disse colocando mais uma colher de pudim na boca e sorrindo travessamente

- Mas isso é porque eu gostava.

Maya encostou a cabeça na dele, olhando-o seriamente nos olhos e depois colocou outra colher de pudim na boca.

- Você é um bobo.

- Bobo por você.

- Que clichê!

- Você acha?

- Acho.

- Então você vai achar ainda mais clichê o que eu vou falar agora... – ele disse se controlando para não rir. Estava nervoso.

Ela largou a colher e olhou para ele ansiosa para saber o que ele havia planejado para encerrar o dia com chave de ouro.

- Uma surpresa? – perguntou ansiosa

- Muito mais do que uma surpresa.

- Eba, agora fiquei curiosa!

- Venha, levante-se. – ele disse puxando-a pela mão para fora da mesa e então se ajoelhou perante ela ainda segurando a mão dela, sem nunca desviar o olhar do dela.

Dava pra ver as pessoas ao redor deles olhando e cochichando, ele podia sentir o olhar de todos sobre ele, e também podia ver que ele realmente surpreendera Maya.

- Genzo, levanta. Todos estão olhando. – ela disse com medo do que ele fosse dizer, mesmo que ela já soubesse.

- E desde quando isso importa?

- Não importa... Eu só... Não, Genzo, levanta, vai. – ela pediu com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos. – Por favor.

- Maya. – ele começou a dizer e ela pôde sentir as lágrimas rolando ainda mais.

_Não... Ele vai pedir, ele vai pedir..._ – ela pensou aflita

- Casa comigo? – ele pediu e ela pôde sentir o coração saltando ainda mais do que saltara quando ela o vira no aeroporto

A sensação estava de volta, a mesma sensação de quando ela abandonou Karl no altar e quando bateu na porta da casa de Genzo, ainda com o vestido de noiva no corpo.

E então ela se lembrou do pai e da mãe, de Rivaul e da ex-esposa, assim como dos sobrinhos, e se lembrou até mesmo de Karl e Ashley, que estavam namorando há muito tempo.

Todos os casamentos em sua vida fracassaram. Todos os relacionamentos que ela tivera com as pessoas também terminaram em lágrimas. Por que haveria de ser diferente com Genzo? O que o fazia diferente dos outros? O que o imunizaria a não sofrer caso ela fizesse algo ruim a ele?

- Eu não posso, Genzo, eu não posso... – ela disse chorando e pôde ver a decepção no olhar dele.

Puxou a mão da dele e a levou ao rosto, chorando ainda mais, com vergonha de si mesma.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou ao se levantar. Não conseguia compreendê-la.

- Você não entende? Não vai dar certo... Não há amor suficiente, Genzo...

Aquilo o atingiu como um soco, em cheio no rosto. Não havia amor? E o que eles dois viveram durante seis anos? Do que aquilo era chamado? E as promessas de amor eterno e de que nada era mais forte ou mais vivo do que eles sentiam? Era mentira?

- Genzo. – ela chamou quando ele fechou a caixinha do anel e a colocou de volta no bolso, dando meia-volta para sair do restaurante.

- Esquece, Maya, me esquece. Acabou, acabou tudo entre nós.

- Não! – ela gritou puxando-o pela mão. – Nós podemos continuar a namorar. Não entendo o que há de errado nisso, Genzo, não entendo... Nós não estávamos nos divertindo? Nós estávamos nos divertindo tanto... Por que não continuar assim?

- Diversão? – ele repetiu encarando-a pela primeira vez desde que ela recusara o pedido. – É isso o que eu signifiquei pra você? Um refúgio da sua vidinha patética de patricinha? – ele perguntou, um tom de raiva em sua voz. E ela sentia que ele estava se controlando.

- Não...

- Então o que eu signifiquei pra você?

- Eu não sei...

- Se você não sabe após seis anos, Maya, então não acho que você saberá daqui a um ou dois anos. O melhor é nós dois não nos vermos mais. Adeus. – ele disse antes de sair do restaurante

Fim do décimo terceiro capítulo


	14. A arte de dar as costas

_Durante esse tempo todo eu menti para as pessoas a minha volta. Menti para os que eu amava, e menti para os que também me amaram. Eu achava que se mostrasse o meu verdadeiro eu, as pessoas fugiriam porque não iam querer se envolver com os meus problemas. E então eu aprendi a fingir. Aprendi com mamãe e papai, eles são mestres nisso. E agora... Eu me tornei igual a eles. Sou mais uma mestra na arte de fingir para a pessoa que mais amo. E, como eles, eu afastei essa pessoa de mim. Ela nunca mais vai voltar._

**The goddess of soccer**

Capítulo XIV

A arte de dar as costas

- Genzo, espere! – Maya gritou enquanto caminhava atrás de Genzo. Ele dava passos largos em direção ao gol e Maya tentava acompanhá-lo, mas seus passos eram tão pequenos comparados aos dele. Por fim, conseguiu alcançá-lo e segurou-o pelo braço. Genzo não virou o rosto para olhá-la e se escondeu atrás do boné. – Não fuja de mim, deixe-me conversar com você.

- E sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Eu amo você, e quero ficar com você. Deixe-me ficar com você.

- Acredito que você tenha deixado bem claro ontem à noite que não quer ficar comigo.

- Não... Eu não deixei nada claro. Você me fez mudar, me fez ser eu mesma e me fez pensar que eu também podia ser feliz. Eu fui feliz, fui feliz só com você. Com ninguém mais. Pede de novo. Pede pra eu me casar com você de novo, só mais uma vez. – disse quase que implorando, e nem se importou com as pessoas que pareciam ter se juntado ao redor deles para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Maya esperou em silêncio pela resposta dele, e largou seu braço. Ele não falou, parecia pensativo, como se estivesse considerando a resposta dela, o que lhe acendeu um pouco a esperança.

- Você diz que eu a fiz mudar, e você também me fez mudar, mas as mudanças foram tão poucas... Eu me sinto tão insignificante ao seu lado. E agora sei que não tenho mesmo valor para você. Se você me amasse como diz que ama, teria aceitado se casar comigo ontem mesmo, não teria levado tanto tempo para responder que sim. – Genzo virou-se para olhá-la e sorriu um sorriso apático, meio forçado, e aproveitou para passar a mão pelo rosto dela, que continuava tão lindo quanto conseguia se lembrar. – Não ter aceitado se casar comigo significa que você não pensou uma vez sequer nisso, que você nunca considerou essa possibilidade... Então, Maya, eu não vou fazer o pedido novamente. Eu não quero. Mas obrigada por tudo o que nós passamos junto. – disse e antes de sair deu um beijo em sua bochecha. O último.

Enquanto ele ia se afastando, Maya sentiu que era pra sempre. Acabara. O que eles tinham acabara. E não haveria mais volta, não haveria mais chances de retomar. Daquele momento em diante, seria apenas uma fantasia, alguns poucos momentos de conto de fada. E como todo conto de fada, aquele chegara ao final.

Sentiu-se como uma mestra em dar fim a tudo o que amava, como se fosse culpada por as pessoas estarem sempre a abandonando, e por nada dar realmente certo em sua vida.

_Ou fui eu que as abandonei?_

Mas não importava mais. Genzo ainda era importante, e não haveria chances de desistir dele tão facilmente.

Entretanto, semanas se passaram sem que suas tentativas de se aproximar dele surtissem efeito positivo. Aos poucos ela foi se acostumando a não tê-lo ao seu lado, e a não vê-lo pela manhã sentado de frente para ela na mesa durante o café da manhã, ou a mesmo ir sozinha para o trabalho. E o mais difícil foi se acostumar a dormir sozinha. Devido a essa dificuldade, adquirira o hábito de dormir abraçada a um travesseiro, que visava reproduzir o corpo de Genzo.

Os dias eram monótonos, e tudo o que fazia era dirigir de casa ao Grawlbald. Às vezes mudava a rotina e ia almoçar fora, mas nos últimos dias as notícias sobre seu rompimento com Genzo haviam se tornado mais fortes, e os repórteres pareciam estar afirmando a todo momento que a culpa era dele, que ele não a havia conseguido domar.

Entendeu que isso estava dificultando ainda mais suas tentativas, frustradas, de tê-lo de volta.

Oito semanas após o rompimento do namoro, Maya recebeu um telefonema de seu pai informando-a sobre um jogo da seleção feminina brasileira, e que ela deveria comparecer.

- Como os homens não poderão jogar, estão pedindo que seja com vocês. Mas não veja isso como uma afronta, querido, pois ambos sabemos que vocês, garotas, são muito melhores que Rivaul e os outros. – seu pai disse tentando consolá-la, mas em nada aquela informação a havia afetado.

- E contra quem será o jogo?

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha por alguns instantes, e Maya repetiu a pergunta, pensando que talvez tivesse ocorrido ruído na comunicação.

- Japão. – ele disse rapidamente, porém não rápido o suficiente para que sua filha não escutasse.

- Então eu vou jogar contra o Genzo?

- Ele e mais 11 jogadores. Lembre-se disso. – disse querendo lembrá-la de que o objetivo da partida não era um reencontro entre ela e o ex-namorado. Também a alertou de que poderia dar uma desculpa para que ela jogasse, e que poderia torná-la convincente o bastante para que nenhum repórter tentasse deturpá-la.

- Não, eu quero jogar. E prometo que deixarei todos os meus problemas pessoas do lado de fora do estádio.

- Ótimo. Então passarei na sua casa mais tarde com as passagens de avião para o Japão. O jogo será na cidade de Tóquio. Haverá no mesmo dia da sua chegada à cidade um coquetel para todos os jogadores, de ambos os times, e os repórteres. Será um evento oficial, por isso o traje é fino. Não vá com roupas curtas demais.

Seu pai continuou a falar, porém ela não lhe deu atenção. A informação que recebera dele até então era mais do que suficiente. Entretanto, havia dado sua palavra de que se esforçaria para evitar desavenças com Genzo em pleno jogo, porém não havia garantido nada quanto aos intervalos.

Mal podia esperar para ver a ele e aos amigos. Iria humilhá-los numa vitória devastadora.


	15. Um gole a mais

**The goddess of soccer**

**Capítulo XV**

Um gole a mais

Quando o avião em que Maya estava pousou na cidade de Tóquio, ela sentiu uma ânsia de vômito ter início, mas não era somente devido ao pouso e também devido à possibilidade de rever Genzo. Até aquele momento, não o via fazia muito tempo.

Pegou uma bala de menta em sua bolsa no bagageiro antes de sair, e recolocou os óculos escuros ao sair para a claridade de uma manhã japonesa. Estava feliz que a sua ida ao Japão não tivesse sido anunciada ao público, e que as pessoas apenas estivessem especulando quanto a ela jogar ou não na partida que aconteceria em dois dias.

No saguão um homem de terno preto a esperava com uma placa com seu nome. Cumprimentou-o o mais friamente possível. Não estava disposta a fingir gentilezas para com ninguém. O homem a conduziu até um carro no estacionamento, e a levou até o hotel onde deveria ficar hospedada.

O dia passou lentamente, e como não tinha nada a fazer e não estava disposta a sair e arriscar-se a ser reconhecida, dormiu durante a maior parte dele, acordando apenas quando o telefone ao lado da cama tocou. Era da recepção do hotel.

- Boa noite, senhorita Maya. Meu nome é Yume, e seu pai deixou um recado para que eu a avisasse quando a hora da festa de recepção aos jogadores chegasse. A festa se realizará em quinze minutos. – a recepcionista disse num inglês mal pronunciado, e com um forte sotaque japonês.

Maya agradeceu à Yume, e recolocou o fone no gancho.

A hora pela qual estava esperando havia chegado. Suspirou lentamente antes de se levantar, e assim que o fez dirigiu-se ao banheiro da suíte e tomou uma ducha quente. Ao sair, procurou no guarda-roupa o vestido que mandara passarem e o colocou mecanicamente. Ao lado do cabide do vestido, num outro cabide, estava uma bolsa pequena listrada em branco e preto, combinando com a outra peça, previamente arrumada com o que precisaria levar aquela noite.

Calçou sapatos pretos, de salto fino e alto, e penteou os cabelos, prendendo-os num rabo-de-cavalo alto, e maquilou o rosto com maquilagem leve.

Discou o número da recepção e pediu que uma limusine fosse chamada para levá-la ao local da cerimônia daquela noite. Depois, desceu de elevador até a portaria e ao chegar ao exterior do hotel, entrou no carro preto que a aguardava. O motorista a ajudou a entrar no carro e depois seguiu viagem.

Não demorou muito e logo havia chegado a um outro hotel, tão luxuoso quanto o no qual ela estava hospedada. Novamente, o motorista veio e a ajudou a sair do carro, e quase que ao mesmo tempo em que o fez, uma chuva de luzes de câmeras choveu em seu rosto.

Como não estava disposta a sorrir para os fotógrafos, Maya pôs a mão na frente do rosto, e foi ajudada pelos seguranças do hotel a entrar enquanto os repórteres faziam as mais absurdas perguntas. Não ouviu todas, porém alguns fragmentos chegaram a seus ouvidos, e a deixaram muito chateada pela indiscrição deles. A maior parte de perguntas era se Genzo era tão ruim na cama que a fizera procurar por outro namorado.

Mal entrara, e uma mulher a veio conduzir até o local da festa, que seria no restaurante do hotel. Enquanto a ia levando até lá, ela ia lhe falando que os repórteres e fotógrafos que haviam sido permitidos entrarem, haviam prometido não fazer perguntas a nenhum dos presentes e somente tirar fotos e escrever suas matérias. Maya agradeceu e sorriu mecanicamente para a moça quando esta a deixou no restaurante, cujas mesas e cadeiras haviam sido retiradas, quando ela se retirou do local.

O local estava repleto de homens japoneses bonitos e jovens, algumas colegas do mesmo time que Maya, e outras tantas pessoas que haviam comprado convite para o evento. Nenhum sinal de Genzo.

Rivaul vinha vindo em sua direção e sorrindo para ela, e Maya não pôde evitar fazer o mesmo, mas o fez tão sinceramente e tão diferente de todos os outros sorrisos que dera nos últimos meses.

- Você está bem? – perguntou quando a beijou na bochecha.

Após responder-lhe que estava bem, Maya deu-lhe o braço para segurar, e os dois puseram-se a caminhar pelo local enquanto eram seguidos dos mais variados olhares vindos de todas as partes. Fotos eram tiradas aos montes, porém sem que o _flash_ das máquinas estivesse ligado.

- Gostaria de apresentar-lhe ao jovem de quem lhe falei durante tanto tempo. Você verá o quão fantástico ele é quando jogar contra ele amanhã.

Como não fizera objeção, Rivaul a conduziu até onde Tsubasa conversava com mais dois rapazes. Estava exatamente igual à vez em que o vira no Grawlbald há alguns anos, e pôde ver pelo seu olhar de surpresa que ele também se lembrava dela.

- Maya, estes são Tsubasa, Tarô Misaki e Kojiro Hyuga. Todos eles estarão no jogo amanhã. Rapazes, esta é minha irmã, Maya Lopez, a capitã da Seleção Feminina.

Maya sorriu e cumprimentou a todos muito educadamente e sorriu voluntariamente para eles. Conhecer os amigos de Genzo a estava deixando melancólica, mas como não podia ser evitado, então que pelo menos fosse o mais gentil possível e os fizesse falar a Genzo sobre ela.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. – Tsubasa disse quando apertou sua mão por último.

Sorriu. Dava pra ver que ele estava nervoso.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Tsubasa. Ouvi muito a seu respeito. – disse dando uma olhada rápida a seu irmão, e percebeu que o rosto do outro jogador ficara rubro. – Não se preocupe, foram ótimas as coisas que ouvi.

- Você deve conhecer um amigo nosso que também joga no Grawlbald. O nome dele é Genzo Wakabaiashi. – Misaki disse, mas não reparou na surpresa de Maya em ver o nome de Genzo ser mencionado tão cedo na conversa.

Rivaul olhou-a preocupado e segurou sua mão com mais força, ao que ela apenas o olhou e sorriu, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Sim, eu o conheço. Conheço mais do que poderia querer.

Diante do olhar curioso dos três jogadores, Rivaul desculpou-se com eles e pediu licença para que ele e a irmã pudessem ir cumprimentar outros jogadores, entre eles Karl, que Maya não sabia que estaria lá aquela noite.

Deixou-se ser conduzida pelo salão durante mais vinte minutos, tempo durante o qual Karl se juntou a eles, até que ficou cansada da proteção exagerada que o irmão a estava dando.

- Posso ficar sozinha. Eu sei me cuidar.

- Não tenho certeza quanto a isso. – Karl disse olhando seriamente para Rivaul enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua bebida.

- Também não tenho.

- Mas eu tenho! – disse irritada, e soltou-se do braço de Rivaul.

Aquela noite prometia. E para agüentá-la, nada melhor do que uma boa dose de qualquer coisa alcoólica que encontrasse no bar. O homem do outro lado do balcão lhe ofereceu whisky, mas como Maya achava a bebida fraca demais, pediu vodca.

Tomou de um só gole o copo cheio que ele lhe dera e pediu para que tornasse a enchê-lo. Não saiu do bar pelos próximos dez minutos e quando o fez estava se sentindo tão zonza que teve que se apoiar na primeira pessoa que viu.

Era uma mulher alta e bonita, corpo esguio e cabelos curtos e loiros. Maya não a reconheceu.

- Maya, você está bem? – a mulher lhe perguntou enquanto a ajudava a se levantar, e ao olhar em seu rosto pela segunda vez, a reconheceu como sendo uma modelo finlandesa que se tornara famosa nos últimos meses.

- Amber! Que saudades de você! – disse abraçando-a e sua voz saiu mais normal do que era previsto para alguém que já havia bebido tantos copos de vodca. O que dissera era tão verdadeiro que não era efeito da bebida. Maya a havia conhecido durante a turnê que fizera antes de tornar a jogar futebol. – Veio acompanhada?

A pergunta pareceu constrangê-la, e Maya entendeu que não estivesse com vontade de falar sobre seu acompanhante. Devia ser muito feio. Despediu-se dela, alegando estar cansada demais para mais uma festa, e já ia saindo quando vislumbrou Genzo rapidamente. Ele não a vira, mas ela também não estava com suas sanidades mentais tão abaladas que fosse lhe dirigir a palavra enquanto estivesse bêbada. Quando Genzo tornasse a vê-la, teria que estar impecavelmente linda e sóbria.

Ao sair do restaurante, uma barricada de repórteres a aguardava, e outra chuva de luzes explodiu em seu rosto, porém dessa vez sorriu para as câmeras e respondeu a algumas perguntas. A bebida a havia deixado mais amigável.

- Maya, o que achou da acompanhante de Genzo esta noite? – uma repórter perguntou num forte sotaque francês

A simples menção ao nome de Genzo e uma acompanhante fez seu sangue subir, e a sobriedade vir à tona. Encarou quem havia feito a pergunta por alguns minutos e lhe perguntou quem era a misteriosa acompanhante.

- Aquela modelo famosa, loira e bonitona, Amber. – respondeu-lhe a moça e Maya não podia mais ouvir as perguntas que lhe eram feitas, pois sua cabeça havia começado a girar de forma tão conturbada e os pensamentos que estavam em sua cabeça eram tão confusos, que ela deu meia-volta e tornou a entrar no restaurante.

Logo que avistou Amber, esta estava sozinha num canto do salão, bebendo algo rosa e pastoso. Maya suspirou profundamente e dirigiu-se a ela, e mal chegou perto, juntou todas as suas forças e deu-lhe um soco forte no rosto.

A modelo caiu e Maya foi atrás dela no chão, socando-lhe inúmeras vezes no rosto e na barriga, enquanto a outra tentava defender-se dos socos. As vozes ao seu redor eram altas, e um círculo de pessoas havia sido feito ao redor das duas. Maya não se importava, só via Amber.

Alguém a segurou por trás, e os braços da pessoa eram fortes, mas Maya começou a chutar o ar tão freneticamente que a pessoa não conseguiu contê-la por muito mais tempo.

Haviam ajudado Amber a se levantar, e esta murmurava algo sobre não saber o que fizera a Maya quando foi atingida novamente, mas dessa vez por um tapa.

- Vadia! – gritou, porém foi afastada novamente. Reconheceu o perfume forte de Karl, e estava se esforçando para soltar-se do abraço que ele lhe estava dando, mas seus braços eram tão fortes, que ficou cansada de lutar contra ele. – Vadia! – gritou novamente tentando ferir o máximo que podia à Amber.

Por um momento Karl relaxara os braços ao redor da ruiva, e esta aproveitou para desferir-lhe um golpe com o cotovelo, que pegou em cheio no rosto dele, e Karl recuou levando as duas mãos ao rosto, enquanto Maya avançou novamente na direção da modelo, e a fez ir ao chão.

Socou-lhe tanto o rosto e ombros dessa vez, que o vestido de alças que vestia começara a parecer mais solto no corpo, e mais tarde naquela noite descobriu que o rasgara em várias partes enquanto tentava escapar daqueles que a estava impedindo de lutar.

Novamente alguém a segurou, mas Maya não pôde tentar escapar quando ouviu a voz de Genzo sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Pare com isso, por favor.

Instantaneamente, ela parou e ficou a olhar para as pessoas que ajudavam Amber a se levantar. Seu rosto, antes tão branco, estava vermelho e vários arranhões eram visíveis em seus braços. Mas Maya não se arrependia do que havia feito.

Genzo não a soltou do abraço, e quando o fez, fez apenas para puxá-la pelo braço até longe daquele aglomerado de pessoas. Maya não protestou, e deixou-o levá-la até a cozinha do hotel enquanto mais fotógrafos tiravam inúmeras fotos dos dois.

Os seguranças do hotel ficaram do lado de fora da cozinha, impedindo que repórteres ou fotógrafos tentassem entrar e interrompê-los.

- Por que você fez isso? – ele a perguntou, mas não parecia bravo, e sim magoado.

Então aquela mulher realmente era a acompanhante dele.

Lágrimas vieram involuntariamente, e Maya começou a chorar, coisa que não fazia há meses e que achara ter desaprendido de tanto que já havia feito. Genzo lhe estendeu um lenço de seda branco, no qual ela enxugou suas lágrimas.

Quando tornou a olhá-lo, viu em seus olhos o mesmo sentimento de antes do término do namoro dos dois. Parecia preocupado.

- Você realmente está saindo com ela? – perguntou entre soluços

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Você está ou não?

- Não.

- Então por que você a trouxe aqui esta noite?

- Porque ela me perguntou se eu havia recebido um convite extra, e eu disse que sim, então ela me pediu por ele e eu o dei.

- Não acredito. – disse enquanto esfregava os olhos para evitar que chorasse novamente. – Ela é uma vadia ridícula. Como você pode sair com ela?

- Não fale assim dela! – disse num tom de voz mais áspero, e como ela lhe deu as costas para tornar a sair da cozinha e voltar ao restaurante, ele lhe segurou o braço. – Você devia pedir desculpas a Amber.

Maya soltou-se do braço dele e correu até fora do restaurante, e os seguranças não fizeram nada para impedi-la de sair.

Genzo a alcançou e tornou a segurar seu braço.

- Solte-me! – gritou, e seu grito chamou a atenção dos fotógrafos que rapidamente fizeram um círculo em torno deles. – Só porque eu bati na sua nova putinha, você não deveria vir me dizer o que fazer!

O rosto de Genzo ficou pálido, e ele caminhou até Maya calmamente, e a encarou durante algum tempo. O olhar dela era determinado e atrevido.

- Não fale assim dela.

- É a verdade. Ela é uma puta ridícula, e sinto muito se estou ofendendo a mulher que vem dando pra você nos últimos meses.

O tapa que ele lhe dera foi tão rápido e tão imprevisível que Maya o ficou olhando durante minutos tentando convencer-se de que não acontecera. Mas em segundos a verdade lhe ocorreu, e recomeçou a chorar, porém como não o queria fazer na frente de tantas pessoas, correu para fora do restaurante e depois para fora do hotel. Alguns fotógrafos a seguiram.

Um táxi estava passando, e parou ao seu grito para que o fizesse.

Maya lhe disse o nome do hotel no qual estava hospedada, e em alguns minutos estava de volta ao quarto do qual nunca devia ter saído.

A noite fora um desastre.

* * *

E a diversão começa... Pelo menos para mim. 


	16. Fim

**Capítulo 16**

Fim

Maya tentou adiar o máximo que pôde o momento de se levantar. Acordou cedo, como de costume, mas ficou deitada na cama, rolando de um lado para o outro, pensando em desculpas para o seu comportamento na noite anterior. Por mais que pensasse não conseguia pensar em nenhuma. Não havia desculpa.

O telefone tocou, mas como em tantas outras vezes naquela manhã, ela ignorou o som agudo e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Seus ouvidos já haviam se acostumado ao toque do telefone, e este não a incomodava mais. Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando quando um som diferente a fez despertar. Um barulho de interfone.

Pensou em ignorar, mas somente os que sabiam o número de sua suíte era seu pai e Rivaul. Resolveu checar qual dos dois seria, e se fosse o primeiro, ignoraria. Caminhou pé ante pé até a porta da suíte não querendo fazer barulho, e olhou pelo olho mágico. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Karl parado do outro lado da porta.

Não havia se preparado mentalmente para uma visita de Karl, mas que mal poderia acontecer? Abriu a porta e sorriu para ele, dando-lhe espaço para entrar no quarto.

Ele a cumprimentou e teve seu cumprimento respondido num tom educado. Maya reparou no quão desconfortável ele parecia, e demorou a perceber que ainda estava vestida com uma camisola semitransparente.

- Desculpe pela minha roupa, mas assim é mais confortável. Espero que não se importe. – disse indicando a ele um lugar no sofá de frente para a cama de casal. Sentou-se na cama após ele fazer o mesmo no sofá.

- Não tem problema. – Karl disse, mas seu tom rubro no rosto denunciava seus pensamentos, e o fato de ele estar evitando olhá-la e preferir mirar o chão denunciava ainda mais.

- Estão falando muito sobre ontem? – perguntou querendo antecipar a saída de Karl. Sabia que era este o motivo de ele estar ali, e que pelo menos acabasse logo.

O telefone recomeçou a tocar, e Karl apontou para o objeto.

- Não vai atender?

- Não, já sei quem está ligando. – disse pensando no pai.

- Maya, eu não vim aqui para conversar sobre o que você fez na noite passada, mas para pedir que não jogue contra o Japão amanhã. Você não deveria. Só iria se machucar ainda mais.

Levantou-se da cama e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, segurando sua mão direita em cima da perna e forçando-o a olhá-la no rosto.

- Obrigada, Karl, mas nem eu sei se vou querer jogar amanhã. Acho que vamos todos ter que esperar pelo dia seguinte, não acha?

Karl concordou e a abraçou. O fato de ela não estar usando sutiã tornou o gesto ainda mais embaraçador para ele, mas Maya não pareceu perceber. Despediu-se dela, e foi acompanhado até a porta.

- Acredito em você, Maya, e sei que você irá tomar a melhor decisão possível.

- Eu sei Karl, obrigada. Estava pensando em me aposentar definitivamente do futebol. Não dá mais para continuar, não depois de ontem.

-

* * *

Apesar do título, este ainda não é o capítulo final 


	17. Correr para não perder

**Capítulo 17**

Correr para não perder

Estava atrasada, e logo para uma ocasião tão importante. Não queria estar, mas já era fato e não havia como desfazer. Se ao menos não tivesse pedido tantas bebidas para o quarto na noite anterior... Mas o que podia fazer? Bebia parecia o único consolo nos últimos meses.

Praguejou baixo e prendeu os cabelos no alto enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro da suíte. Ligou o chuveiro e tirou a camisola. Voltou ao quarto para separar o uniforme da Seleção Brasileira e a faixa de capitã e pôs tudo numa bolsa grande junto com outras coisas que precisaria levar. Ligou a televisão e observou alarmada que os repórteres locais e os internacionais já cobriam o que prometia ser o maior evento do dia no Japão, e talvez no mundo. E com certeza em sua vida.

Retornou ao banheiro e tirou o resto de roupa que faltava, entrando debaixo da água corrente em seguida. Não reclamou da temperatura baixa e permaneceu quieta, esperando que a água lavasse seu corpo.

-

Genzo estava ansioso. Nervoso pelo que poderia acontecer durante os noventa minutos em que ele e Maya estivessem jogando um contra o outro, mas ansiava pela oportunidade de estar perto dela mais uma vez.

Com ela, nunca sabia o que podia acontecer. Estando ao seu lado tudo era novo e surpreendente. E mesmo após tantos meses não conseguira esquecê-la. Em seus sonhos olhos verdes sempre o perseguiam.

-

Saíra tarde do hotel e no meio do caminho para o estádio ainda ficara presa num engarrafamento gigantesco.

- É por causa do jogo. – o motorista do táxi dizia e fazia crescer o pânico dentro da bela garota de olhos verdes no banco de trás.

Esperou mais dez minutos, mas o veiculou andou muito pouco, se é que aquilo podia ser considerado andar, assim como os outros veículos.

Não podia acreditar que deixaria de ver Genzo por algo tão tolo. Aquele jogo podia mudar toda a sua vida! Faltar a ele não era uma opção.

Procurou no bolso do moletom por algumas notas que valessem a quantia mostrada no taxímetro. Achou mais do que procurava e deu-as ao motorista que se pôs a procurar por dinheiro para o troco.

- Não precisa, estou com pressa. – disse antes de sair do táxi e começar a correr entre os carros. Podia ver o topo do ginásio surgindo ao longe; não devia ser muito longe, só precisava se esforçar para chegar até lá o mais breve possível.

-

Caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao campo, o som dos pés dos jogadores de ambos os países pisando o chão lhe pareciam extremamente ruidosos. Parecia que a cada pisada seu coração ia saltar pela boca.

Estranho, pensou, mas não conseguia ver os cabelos ruivos de Maya à frente da fileira de jogadoras brasileiras.

Os aplausos calorosos dos torcedores preencheram cada vazio do lugar quando pisaram o gramado. De um lado ficaram as brasileiras e do outro os japoneses, ambos enfileirados lado a lado. Tocou-se o hino nacional de ambos os países e depois os jogadores dos dois times andaram em fila indiana para apertar a mão do adversário.

Quando achou que seria a vez de apertar as mãos de Maya e seu coração saltou mais uma vez, uma outra moça estava em seu lugar e usando a faixa de capitão dela. Não, aquela não pertencia à Maya. Não havia o desenho discreto de uma rosa branca bordada no canto superior esquerdo. Aquela cujas mãos as suas apertavam não era quem estava esperando.

_Então ela preferiu não vir_. Pensou com tristeza.

-

O céu estava nublado e cinzento. Parecia que ia chover a qualquer instante.

_Papai do céu está lavando o céu._

Enquanto corria lembrou-se dos dias em que chovia e era obrigada a ficar trancada dentro de casa ao invés de brincar no quintal. Num desses dias seu irmão inventou aquela história sobre a chuva dizendo que Deus havia dado uma grande festa no céu no dia anterior e por isso precisava de tanta água. A partir daquele momento a pequena Maya se esforçava para não deixar a água que imaginava ser extremamente suja não cair sobre si.

Rivaul certamente estaria entre os espectadores, e Karl também. Até sua mãe confirmara presença ao mandar um buquê de flores com um cartão de boa sorte. Todos estariam lá para lhe dar forças.

Que ironia. Após anos tentando reunir a todos, e no final eles o faziam voluntariamente apenas por se preocupar com ela. Talvez nem houvesse sido necessário ter abdicado de tanto.

-

- Parece mesmo que Maya Lopez resolveu não vir. – o locutor disse e sua voz ecoava pelo estádio. – Talvez ela tenha ficado com medo após o incidente na recepção aos jogadores de dois dias atrás.

- Ou talvez ela tenha mesmo desistido de recuperar o amor da vida dela.

- Isso se ele for o amor da vida dela.

-

_Que irritante._

Não agüentava. Além de não poder ver Maya, ainda tinha que ficar escutando especulações sobre o término do namoro de seis anos dos dois.

_Realmente irritante._

-

O jogo começou e a bola rolou primeiro para o campo brasileiro, mas as jogadoras rapidamente acharam um meio de reverter a situação e no minuto seguinte avançavam em direção ao gol onde Genzo esperava distraído.

A bola voou tão rápida em sua direção que mal teve tempo de tentar segurá-la. Bateu com força na rede e a multidão se levantou de seus lugares para vibrar.

- Parece que o massacre começou, e logo no segundo minuto do jogo. – o segundo comentarista disse.

-

As saídas e entradas para o estádio estavam todas trancadas. Precisava entrar, mas não sabia como.

Pegou o celular e discou alguns números.

- Estou com problemas. Pode vir até a quarta saída do estádio me ajudar a entrar?


	18. Ainda estou apaixonado por você

**Capítulo XVIII**

"Ainda estou apaixonado por você"

Seguiu-a apressado pelo corredor que levava ao vestiário feminino. Estranho que mesmo tendo pernas maiores que as dela não conseguisse acompanhá-la. Caminhava com tanta pressa que era difícil manter-se próximo a ela.

Finalmente chegaram ao vestiário. Maya entrou e ele ficou do lado de fora. A porta permaneceu aberta para que os dois pudessem conversar. Ou talvez ela tivesse apenas esquecido de fechá-la.

- Então você decidiu vir. Achei que tinha optado pelo não. – Karl disse apoiado à parede ao lado da porta.

- Fiquei presa no engarrafamento, só isso. – Maya respondeu do lado de dentro enquanto se vestia.

Suspirou e levou a mão aos cabelos curtos e loiros. Então ela ainda amava Genzo.

- Maya, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? É óbvio que ele não a ama, não depois do que fez na festa há dois dias.

A ruiva saiu vestida com o uniforme verde e amarelo do vestiário, mas ainda prendia os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo quando olhou para o rosto de Karl e sorriu.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

Estava prestes a sair e já havia dado-lhe as costas para caminhar em direção ao gramado quando ele segurou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a para um abraço ainda de costas.

- Karl, o que está fazendo? – perguntou ao sentir o ar quente da respiração dele no seu pescoço enquanto o loiro cheirava seus cabelos. Interrompeu o que estava fazendo diante da pergunta.

- Não vá, Maya, fique comigo. Eu ainda estou apaixonado por você, ainda a amo. Nós podemos fazer com que tudo dê certo dessa vez. Não vai mais haver nenhum Wakabaiashi entre nós.

Dessa vez ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço, mas também segurava a mão direita na sua enquanto com a esquerda passeava pela cintura dela. Virou-a de frente e beijou a boca.

Maya não sabia o que fazer, mas mesmo assim correspondeu ao beijo.

- Eu amo você, Maya.

* * *

Pois é, capútulo curtíssimo... Mas assim eu pelo menos escrevo algo e me sinto obrigada a escrever o próximo capítulo. Escrever aos poucos não é comigo. Desculpa! ..


	19. Efeitos

**Capítulo XIX**

Efeitos

Maya entrou no estádio com um turbilhão de pensamentos em sua mente e mesmo que tivesse repelido Karl não podia ignorar o fato de que o beijara. E se o beijara era porque ainda restava algum sentimento dentro de si por ele, mesmo que só desejo. E se ainda havia algum sentimento, qualquer que fosse, significava que Genzo não era o dono total de seu coração, ou seu corpo.

- Onde você estava Maya? Está atrasada. – seu pai perguntou e sua mente vagueava tanto que nem pensara direito em uma resposta e respondeu a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente.

- Beijando o Karl.

Deixou a bolsa que havia trazido consigo ao lado do banco de reservas e começou uma série de alongamentos enquanto ignorava as perguntas do pai sobre o que aquilo queria dizer. Olhou de relance para o placar do jogo. Seu time estava vencendo pela diferença de um gol, e o Japão havia conseguido marcar pelo menos um.

Em alguns minutos estava pronta para entrar em campo e os repórteres já a haviam notado, fazendo questão de ao invés das imagens do jogo no telão colocar as imagens dela se alongando enquanto faziam comentários sobre o jogo e ao mesmo tempo os motivos de ela estar atrasada. Um deles acertara sobre o engarrafamento, mas os outros preferiam dizer que ela estava ocupada bebendo.

Procurou não olhar na direção de Genzo, mas em alguns segundos a curiosidade foi maior e quando olhou viu que ele também a olhava, dividindo sua atenção a ela e a monitorar o jogo. Talvez tivesse ouvido os comentários dos locutores e tivesse ficado preocupado.

Não sabia mais se importava por ele se importar.

Um gosto amargo estava em sua garganta, e não fosse por estar sentindo aquilo há vários dias, diria que a culpa era do beijo de Karl e os efeitos que este causara em sua mente. Vinha vomitando há tanto tempo que supunha ser efeito da bebida, e ignorava completamente a possibilidade de ir procurar um médico.

Também sentia fortes dores na barriga e se sentia extremamente indisposta.

Talvez estivesse com cirrose.

O pai chamou o juiz do jogo para anunciar a entrada de Maya no lugar da garota que a substituíra e enquanto os dois conversavam dirigiu-se mecanicamente até onde estavam. Quando a placa com os números das jogadoras foi erguida e a garota que a havia substituído veio, abraçou-lhe e disse um "boa sorte" quase inaudível. Maya sorriu e tocou-lhe o ombro como a dizer que estava tudo bem, e então entrou em campo.

Viu Tsubasa e os rapazes a quem havia sido apresentada na noite anterior tentando furar a defesa brasileira e correu para lá com o intuito de roubar a bola. Rapidamente o fez e deixou a Tsubasa e Misaki perplexos enquanto procuravam pela bola que antes estava entre seus pés. Passou por Kojiro Hyuga no meio do campo que estava indo na direção do gol também, e avançou pelo campo japonês enquanto trocava passes com duas jogadoras brasileiras, o que tornava impossível que alguém lhes roubasse a bola.

Logo ficou de frente para o gol e vislumbrou o rosto de Genzo antes que a bola tivesse sido passada para si e a tivesse chutado na direção do rapaz. A bola foi rápida e fortemente em direção a ele, mas quando parecia que ia em cheio às mãos do goleiro fez uma curva e entrou no canto do gol. O chute de trivela.

Ergueu os braços mecanicamente sobre os gritos da platéia e voltou ao seu lado do campo enquanto as companheiras de time a abraçavam e sob os olhares dos outros jogadores. Sorriu para Tsubasa quando passou por ele e teve seu sorriso devolvido. Então ele era um bom perdedor.

* * *

Mal posso esperar para acabar logo com essa budega. A Maya me abandonou definitivamente, e agora eu nem gosto dela tanto assim .. 


	20. Resolução

**Capítulo XX**

Resolução

Os jogadores japoneses eram conhecidos por sua educação e calma ao jogar, e também por não vencerem campeonatos mundiais, mas Maya estava começando a discordar da reputação deles ao levar uma quarta bolada na região da barriga.

A pancada fora mais forte que as outras e a obrigou a cair no chão apoiada nas mãos. Estava prestes a se levantar, mas uma segunda pancada veio de dentro para fora e a obrigou a permanecer sentada. As dores estavam de volta. Quando acabasse aquela partida e não fosse mais jogadora de futebol certamente teria que procurar um médico para se tratar da cirrose.

As jogadoras de seu time vieram ver se ela estava bem e a ajudaram a se levantar enquanto perguntavam sobre o seu estado mental e físico.

- Estou bem. – disse olhando na direção que supunha ser de onde a bola viera. Um jogador alto e grande com dois garotos gêmeos ao redor estava ali. Não pareciam tão maldosos a ponto de atirar-lhe uma bola somente por estarem perdendo por uma diferença de seis gols.

Sentiu algo subir-lhe pela garganta e o gosto amargo de vômito tão familiar estava de volta, mas fez questão de engolir e sorrir para todos de forma a aparentar que estava bem.

Alguns repórteres vieram e perguntaram-lhe sobre seu estado físico, e ela garantiu-lhes que estava bem o suficiente para jogar aquela partida e vencer. Eles então perguntaram sobre o porquê de ela ter se atrasado enquanto olhavam aflitos na direção do árbitro que já estava reclamando da presença deles no campo.

- Fiquei presa no engarrafamento. Mas como essa será minha última partida não poderia deixar de vir.

Eles então perguntaram sobre o porquê daquela afirmação.

- O futebol tirou tudo de mim, e dessa vez sou eu quem me retiro. – disse antes de os dois serem expulsos do campo pelo árbitro.

Durante os outros vinte minutos teve que correr de um lado ao outro do campo, e mesmo que isso a deixasse cansada esforçava-se para não aparentar o quão fora de forma sentia estar.

Mas depois a única coisa que tomava conta de sua mente era observar Genzo, e logo teve certeza sobre seus sentimentos. Não gostava de Karl. Nunca gostara. Não era justo ter um novo relacionamento com ele e dar-lhe ainda mais esperança de que poderia ser um dia amado. Era inútil, nunca aconteceria.

Àquela altura estava bem claro para ela que todas as qualidades as quais prezava e esperava para a pessoa com quem fosse se casar estavam em Genzo, e que fora uma estupidez recusar o pedido de casamento que o rapaz lhe fizera. Se pelo menos pudesse voltar atrás e desfazer todos os enganos que vinha cometendo... Se ao menos pudesse mostrar a ele o quanto o amava e o quanto precisava dele em sua vida.

Estava tão distraída com Genzo que nem percebera quantos passes havia perdido. Nem mesmo parecia perceber que estava parada no meio do campo chorando, e nem percebera que havia começado a chover. As pessoas ao seu redor se moviam, mas ela continuava parada.

_Eu estraguei a minha vida toda._

Caiu de joelhos e abraçou a si mesma enquanto chorava, procurando consolo em si, já que não havia mais ninguém que pudesse lhe dar.

_Fui tão estúpida._

Amava Genzo, e um dia ele a amara. Isso já a deixava feliz, mas queria mais. Era impossível não querer mais de uma pessoa tão afetuosa como ele.

Queria mais toques, mais beijos, mais abraços. Queria acordar e ter certeza de que se olhasse para o lado na cama veria Genzo deitado e dormindo profundamente. Queria tanto estar ao lado dele e significar algo para ele. Em sua pressa de fazer a si mesma feliz esquecera de quem a fazia se sentir assim.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo... Havia tantas coisas que gostaria de reparar e outras tantas que gostaria de não ter feito.

Um apito longo e alto chamou a atenção de todos para o lado esquerdo do campo, onde o pai de Maya acompanhado de Rivaul e o árbitro estavam parados. O árbitro segurava a placa usada para informar troca de jogadores, e Maya já conseguia prever o porquê e a concordar com a decisão do pai.

O irmão começou a caminhar em sua direção e quando chegou até onde estava abaixou-se e a abraçou. O jogo estava parado e os jogadores esperavam que Maya fosse substituída para continuar a jogar. Não se atreveu a olhar para Genzo para saber o que ele estava fazendo.

- Você não precisa fazer tudo isso só para ficar com ele. É óbvio que ele não a ama mais, Maya. Vamos embora, e deixe-me cuidar de você. – Rivaul sussurrou em seu ouvido, e instantaneamente Maya agarrou-se a ele e chorou ainda mais com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

Karl dissera a mesma coisa que seu irmão há alguns minutos. Era tão óbvio que Genzo não a amava mais? Então por que só ela não conseguira perceber? Era tão burra assim?

- Vamos embora, por favor.

Meneou a cabeça, concordando com o pedido e se levantou apoiada no ombro de Rivaul. Sorriu para ele e beijou-lhe a bochecha num sinal de agradecimento ao mesmo tempo em que se soltou dele.

Ergueu o braço acima da cabeça e depois curvou o corpo numa mesura ao público que a estava assistindo. As palmas calorosas foram a resposta por tantos anos de sacrifício.

Acabara. Sua carreira como jogadora de futebol finalmente acabara, e sentia-se até aliviada porque esta tinha finalmente sido encerrada.

Estava caminhando em direção ao pai e ao árbitro quando sentiu uma dor mais forte do que já havia sentido e algo escorrer por entre as pernas. Caiu, e como estava apoiada em Rivaul o puxou junto para o chão. A dor era tão forte e tão intensa que não conseguia nem raciocinar. Levou a mão aonde se sentia molhada entre as pernas e quando a levantou na altura dos olhos viu um líquido vermelho escarlate. A simples visão daquilo a deixou enjoada e virou a cabeça para vomitar no lado oposto ao que Rivaul estava abaixado junto a ela.

Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e o seu medo era visível. Ele a agarrou pelos ombros quando pareceu que iria desmaiar e o gesto brusco a fez despertar. Os lábios dele se moviam, mas não conseguia ouvir o que estava dizendo. Só conseguia sentir dor e percebia que estava perdendo ainda mais sangue.

Rivaul virou o rosto e gritou algo na direção onde antes estava o pai. Os jogadores e repórteres estavam reunidos ao redor de Maya enquanto tentavam animá-la com palavras, mas nada adiantava. Somente conseguia ver seus lábios se moverem e sentia-se fraca, prestes a desmaiar.

Conseguiu segurar a mão de Rivaul e chamar sua atenção. Olhou-o nos olhos castanhos e sorriu. Ele estava chorando.

- Ajude-me, Rivaul, está doendo muito. – disse, mas depois sua visão ficou ainda mais turva e então não viu mais nada. Havia desmaiado.

* * *

Retiro o que eu disse. Eu realmente gosto da Maya e escrever esse final de capítulo até me fez chorar i.i 


	21. Medicina

**Capítulo XXI**

Medicina

Quando acordou ainda estava deitada na grama e Rivaul continuava segurando sua mão direita, mas agora Genzo também estava ao seu lado. A dor ainda estava lá, mas menos intensa. O médico o qual a estava examinando explicou que havia lhe injetado um remédio para aliviar a dor e que precisava examiná-la antes de a ambulância ficar pronta para levá-la ao hospital. Ainda sentia-se sangrando.

Não lhe deu atenção. Só conseguia olhar para Genzo ao seu lado e segurando sua mão esquerda. Sorriu para ele, que com a mão livre lhe fez carinho no rosto enquanto a olhava com um olhar terno. Não parecia com raiva. Parecia tão amigável quanto nos anos em que namoraram.

- Desculpe. – disse, mas quando ele fez menção de impedi-la de falar explicou-lhe que precisava. – Eu amo você, amo mesmo. E o motivo de ter dito não quando você me pediu em casamento foi que eu estava com medo.

Observou o olhar dele se alterar e se tornar ainda mais afetuoso e Rivaul olhar para os dois com uma expressão curiosa. Estava falando num volume baixo, mas tinha a impressão de que todos ao redor a estavam ouvindo.

- Meus pais foram o primeiro relacionamento a não dar certo na minha vida, e depois disso parece que todos os outros falharam. Eu nunca consegui me sentir presa a ninguém e não ligava para ter um relacionamento sério. Achava que estava levando a vida de uma forma inteligente por estar aproveitando tanto, mas só quando nós começamos a namorar eu me senti realmente feliz. Não percebi na época que aquilo era um relacionamento estável e que era do que eu precisava, mas só agora. Eu amo você, Genzo, e entendo por que você não quer voltar pra mim. Eu sou uma puta, é verdade o que todos dizem sobre mim. Mas se eu gostaria de estar presa a alguém pelo resto da minha vida, esse alguém é você. Somente você.

Genzo sorriu e abriu a boca para lhe dizer que também sentia o mesmo, mas o médico o interrompeu e ele tornou a fechar a boca. Maya sentiu-se desapontada por não saber o que ele sentia, mas contentou-se em saber o que estava se passando com seu corpo naquele momento.

- Maya, qual foi a última vez que você teve relações sexuais com alguém?

Sentiu as bochechas queimarem e olhou ao redor e para todos os rostos perto. Viu Genzo ficar ainda mais interessado no que o médico falava, e sussurrou a resposta num tom muito baixo no ouvido do médico para que somente ele ouvisse.

- Há três meses, antes de voltar à Alemanha, quando ainda estava em turnê.

- E com quem foi? – o médico sussurrou de volta.

- O Genzo, é claro.

Deitou-se novamente, ainda segurando a mão de Genzo e Rivaul. O médico então olhou para Genzo e depois para Maya. Sorriu fracamente, e coçou a cabeça pensando em como daria aquela notícia.

Os para-médicos da ambulância saíram do veículo e informaram que já podiam remover Maya.

- Você estava grávida, Maya, mas agora está sofrendo um aborto espontâneo. Diga-me, você tem bebido ultimamente?

Genzo olhou-a surpreso e perguntou se o filho era seu, o que fez com que Maya o olhasse seriamente, desaprovando sua dúenzo olhou-a surpreso e perguntou se o filho era seu, o que fez com que Maya o olhasse seriamente, desaprovando sua dvida, mas não se deu ao trabalho de responder à pergunta. Era óbvio que o filho era dele.

Mas não podia aceitar que o tivesse perdido antes mesmo de saber que o tinha. E perdoar a si mesma parecia um caminho ainda mais longo e muito mais difícil. O médico havia perguntado se ela vinha bebendo e a verdade era que vinha bebendo tanto que já perdera há tempos a conta de quantas garrafas pedira ao quarto de hotel, e antes de vir ao Japão também já visitara muitos _pubs,_ ainda em Berlim.

Seu filho ou filha agora estava morto, e tudo por culpa dela. Sua menstruação não estava vindo há meses, e ela notara isso, mas supusera ser um efeito dos calmantes que vinha tomando. Quanta burrice aquilo lhe parecia àquele momento.

Olhou para Genzo e a expressão preocupada no rosto dele a fez recomeçar a chorar.

- Genzo, me desculpe, eu não sabia. – começou a dizer, mas os para-médicos levantaram seu corpo e o colocaram numa maca com rodinhas para levá-la até a ambulância próxima onde estavam.

As mãos que antes estavam entrelaçadas às suas se soltaram e enquanto via todos ficarem para trás enquanto a maca era arrastada, viu Karl sair de trás de algumas jogadoras e socar Genzo no rosto. Rivaul rapidamente o segurou, mas o soco fora forte. Genzo caíra no chão, mas levantou-se instantaneamente.

- Como você é capaz de fazer algo assim a ela? Por que não a procurou? Eu fiz isso, Genzo! Eu tentei cuidar dela, eu fiz algo por ela. A culpa de ela estar nesse estado não é minha, mas sua! Você sabia que ela o amava e sabia que estava mal, mas não fez nada. Deixou-a sofrer e ficar num estado miserável. A culpa disso tudo é sua, Wakabaiashi.

Maya observou a cena de dentro da ambulância e estranhou que Genzo não dissesse nada. Então talvez o que Karl dissera fosse verdade e Genzo concordasse com ele. Mas Maya não o culpava, ele não tinha culpa.

Viu os lábios dele se mexerem enquanto dizia algo a Karl e depois a Rivaul, mas não conseguiu ouvir porque já estava longe e os para-médicos ao seu lado terminavam de ajeitar a maca e a ambulância para que pudessem partir.

Genzo se aproximou e entrou na ambulância, sentando-se ao lado dela e dos médicos.

- Também amo você, Maya, e sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido. Mas podemos nos recuperar, tenho certeza.

Genzo abaixou-se sobre ela e comprimiu seus lábios contra os dela.

- Genzo. – Maya chamou quando ele se afastou. Estava feliz apesar da situação, e agora tinha certeza do que diria a seguir. – Quer casar comigo?

A expressão no rosto do japonês ficou séria e Maya se perguntou se ele havia desistido, mas no segundo seguinte ao seu pensamento Genzo tentava ficar ajoelhado ao lado da maca enquanto se espremia para não atrapalhar o trabalho dos para-médicos.

- Você não devia pedir. – disse sério quando finalmente conseguiu se ajoelhar. – Você, Maya, quer casar comigo?

- Quero passar a eternidade com você.

Beijou-o mais uma vez e estava com a mão presa na dele enquanto ele se levantava quando sentiu outra dor ainda mais forte do que todos as que já havia sentido. O aparelho que media as batidas de seu coração emitiu um som acelerado ao mesmo tempo em que Maya apertou a mão de Genzo com força. Ela então desmaiou, e Genzo gritou por ajuda para o médico que ficara do lado de fora.

Ele veio e examinou-a com uma expressão séria.

- O coração dela parou.

Os para-médicos vieram e pegaram o desfribilador e então o apertaram com força no peito de Maya enquanto revezavam a descarga com massagens. Na terceira tentativa, Maya abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama. Depois fechou os olhos e caiu deitada na maca. O médico a examinou novamente e então constatou:

- Ela está em coma, perdeu sangue demais.

* * *

Ignorem os excessos que fiz nesse capítulo e todos os exageros que a medicina não aceitaria ou não explicaria. Lembrem-se, é uma fanfic. É algo criado por um fã, não é algo oficial e não tem obrigação com a verdade.

Escrevi três capítulos de uma vez e agora estou exausta. Acho que deu pra compensar o quanto eu demorei para escrever durante esses dois anos da fanfic. Então o capítulo final (ou os capítulos finais, ainda não decidi se vai ter só mais um ou dois) vai demorar um pouco pra sair. Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui e aos que se mantiveram fiéis desde o início :)


	22. Para sempre

**Capítulo XXII**

Pra sempre

Quando Maya acordou Genzo não estava esperando por ela ao lado de sua cama. O ato de abrir os olhos havia causado uma guerra interior nos últimos dois meses, mas agora que o fazia achava estranho não ter a única pessoa para quem lutara tanto para voltar.

Sentou-se na cama, mas algo preso a seu braço a impediu e fez deitar novamente. Era uma agulha que injetava soro em sua veia, e no nariz também havia algo estranho que já vira antes em filmes.

Tirou o que estava em seu nariz, e suspirou antes de tirar a agulha do soro de seu braço, que doera apenas um pouco ao sair de sua pele. Massageou o local de encontro entre o braço e o antebraço onde antes a agulha estava, e se sentou na cama enquanto observava o quarto escuro pouco mobiliado, a não ser pela poltrona afastada da cama, um armário, uma porta que provavelmente levava a um banheiro e uma outra para sair.

Sentiu um vento frio percorrer desde sua espinha até a nuca, e só então percebeu a camisola de hospital que estava vestindo e a deixava num estado seminu.

Estava num hospital mesmo, então as pessoas já deviam estar acostumadas a verem outros andarem de um lado para o outro com aquele tipo de roupa.

Sentia-se zonza, mas levantar definitivamente era melhor do que permanecer deitada esperando que alguém entrasse no quarto e a visse acordada. Queria encontrar Genzo.

Se suas lembranças eram corretas e o que lembrava não era um sonho, então ele a pedira em casamento antes de desmaiar e, o mais importante, ela aceitara.

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar sem fazer barulho e se enfiou pela abertura pequena para a claridade do exterior do quarto. Não havia ninguém no corredor, mas viu uma câmera acima da porta que estava virando para focalizar o lado em que estava. Moveu-se para debaixo da câmera e quando esta virou para a esquerda seguiu o corredor pela direita, e depois virou à esquerda.

Além de portas de quarto, dessa vez havia uma recepção e algumas enfermeiras paradas de cada lado do balcão à frente do corredor, rindo baixo para não acordar os pacientes. Dava para ver pela janela próxima ao balcão que era noite. Mas ainda precisava saber que dia era.

Estava caminhando nas pontas dos pés em direção à recepção quando duas mãos fortes em seus ombros a fizeram parar. Virou-se e olhou assustada para o homem no jaleco branco que a havia surpreendido, mas ele não parecia surpreso e sorria.

- Estou feliz que tenha acordado Maya, mas não é apropriado ficar andando de um lado para o outro logo após de ter acordado de um coma.

- Eu estava em coma? – perguntou debilmente e sentiu-se fraca, e já ia caindo escorada à parede quando o médico novamente a segurou pelo ombro e a pôs de pé, mas dessa vez não a soltou.

- Venha até minha sala e prometo que lhe explicarei tudo.

Maya então o seguiu pelo corredor de onde tinha vindo, mas não entraram no quarto de onde havia escapado há poucos minutos e sim numa sala mais à frente. O médico apontou para uma cadeira aparentemente confortável e se sentou do outro da mesa de madeira.

- Meu nome é Michael, e tenho cuidado de você desde que chegou nesse hospital. A verdade, Maya é que você esteve em coma durante dois meses desde a partida contra o Japão, mas creio que você se lembre disso, certo?

Meneou a cabeça indicando que se lembrava, mas apressou o discurso quanto ao seu estado e perguntou por Genzo.

- Ele tem estado aqui quase todos os dias desde aquele dia, mas hoje foi para casa descansar. Creio que não tenha sido nada fácil para ele vir aqui sempre, mas eu e as enfermeiras sempre o víamos no seu quarto conversando com você.

Maya sorriu, e pensou no quão típico de Genzo era aquela atitude.

- Entretanto, Maya, devo adverti-la de que seu estado de saúde é perfeito, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe. Tivemos que retirar o seu útero devido a uma séria inflamação, então você não pode mais ter filhos.

Ficou calada por uns instantes enquanto Michael explicava sobre mais detalhes de sua condição, mas na realidade não estava mais ouvindo. E se Genzo não a quisesse mais por não poder gerar um herdeiro? Ele era mesmo aquele tipo de homem machista, ou a aceitaria de volta do mesmo jeito?

E isso logo agora que havia recuperado-o...

Mas então percebeu que não devia pensar em como Genzo se sentiria, mas em seus próprios sentimentos. Como se sentiria agora que não podia mais ser mãe? Mesmo que nunca tivesse desejado estar casada a ninguém, sempre desejara ter um filho em seus braços e poder cuidar dele e fazer tudo diferente da maneira como seus pais a criaram.

Entretanto, agora todos esses sonhos se foram.

O médico a conduziu de volta ao quarto, e naquela noite Maya nem dormira com medo de não acordar novamente, mas em sua mente tentava prever qual seria a reação de todos quando lhe contasse sobre o que havia acontecido.

Rivaul lamentaria, sua mãe choraria e seu pai diria que sentia muito. Mas não conseguia prever a reação de Genzo.

Chorou a noite toda tentando convencer a si mesma que não era sua culpa, mas sabia que era. Se ao menos não tivesse sido tão irresponsável. E se tivesse aceitado o pedido de casamento de Genzo na primeira vez em que ele o fizera nada disso teria acontecido.

Mas quando Genzo entrou no quarto na manhã seguinte Maya já havia adormecido novamente, e só acordou quando ele tocou em seu rosto para secar o resquício de uma lágrima próxima aos olhos.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, pois ainda estava sonolenta, mas ao vê-lo parado diante de si todo o sono fora embora e a única coisa que sentia era uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo. Nem precisou se levantar porque estando deitada mesmo ele a abraçara e apoiara a cabeça em seus cabelos.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. – ele chorou baixinho próximo ao seu ouvido e Maya fez o mesmo, e retribuiu o abraço com força, rezando para que nunca mais tivesse que ficar longe dele por tanto tempo.

- Genzo, espera, tenho que lhe contar uma coisa.

- Não quero saber Maya, me conte depois. Deixa eu ficar com você por somente um minuto.

- Deixo você ficar comigo pela eternidade. – respondeu de volta e agora tinha certeza de que não importasse o que ela dissesse Genzo não se importaria. Ficaria com Maya para sempre, independente de terem filhos ou não porque para o amor que sentiam bastava um ao outro.

* * *

E esse é o final da história. Obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando desde 2005 e desculpe pelas várias vezes em que eu demorei um século para atualizar a fanfic. Obrigada de coração :) 


	23. Capítulo extra

Não é que este capítulo seja suuuper pervertido, e muito menos hentai,mas como se trata da descrição da primeira vez que o Genzo e a Maya transaram, alguns de vocês podem não gostar. Então estou só avisando, mas quem quiser ler vá em frente :)

* * *

**Capítulo Extra**

A primeira vez dos dois

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? - Genzo perguntou à Maya olhando-a sério nos olhos

- Eu amo você, Wakabaiashi. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu também amo você. - respondeu quase não se contendo. Esperara tempo demais por ela e finalmente a hora de fazê-la somente sua havia chegado.

Puxou delicadamente a luva dela e a jogou no chão. Então a tomou nos braços com mais força e beijou-a calorosamente.

Sem parar de beijá-lo, Maya puxou devagar a manga da camisa dele e quando a tirou colocou sobre uma cadeira que estava perto dos dois.

Os dois quase não se separavam, o faziam às vezes apenas para olhar por um ou dois segundos nos olhos do outro e ter certeza de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

Aos poucos Genzo foi conduzindo-a em direção ao seu quarto e quando chegaram lá, deitou-a com cuidado sobre sua cama. Afastou-se por um momento para ter uma visão dela.

_Tão linda..._, pensou.

Àquela altura a parte superior do vestido de noiva já havia caído e os longos cabelos ruivos emolduravam os seios fartos. O vestido estava mais era enrolado em sua cintura, as pernas torneadas dela estavam à mostra, abertas mostrando a calcinha branca e convidando-o a se aventurar um pouco mais.

Não conseguia mais ficar somente contemplando-a, então se deitou sobre ela e foi distribuindo beijos delicadamente sobre o rosto, pescoço, seios, barriga dela enquanto olhava para seu rosto nos intervalos dos beijos. Ela sorria travessamente, um sorriso que convidava a algo mais, o sorriso que Maya sempre dava pra ele.

Queria que continuasse assim, que ela continuasse a sorrir daquela maneira somente para ele.

_Então ela está feliz_, constatou sorrindo, também. _Que bom._ Tudo o que queria era proporcionar prazer e alegria a ela, e se ele fizesse já seria um homem completo.

- Ainda dá tempo de desistir, senhorita Maya. - disse enquanto brincava com a calcinha dela ainda em seu corpo. Não queria desistir, não mesmo, só a estava testando.

- Não se atreva. - Maya disse e se sentou na cama passando a mão sobre os cabelos curtos dele. Deu um sorriso acolhedor para ele, que sorriu de volta.

- Até parece. - foi o que ele respondeu e beijou-a logo em seguida.

Os movimentos ritmados, os gemidos descompassados, as palavras que eles tentavam pronunciar, mas que nunca eram completadas... Logo os dois chegaram ao êxtase e se renderam ao cansaço.

Genzo estava com os olhos fechados descansando sobre os seios de Maya enquanto esta fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

- Aishiteruze... - foi o que ele disse antes de cair no sono não dando a Maya a chance de perguntar o que aquilo significa, mesmo que já soubesse.

- Eu também...


End file.
